Calamity
by TheVausemanFeels
Summary: AU. Clearly Vauseman because who doesn't love them :) Piper meets Alex by chance at a club, we'll see where this goes!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys! Soo this is my first attempt at a fanfic so be nice! Or not, it's really all good! This is the first time I've written anything in god knows how long but please review and let me know what you guys think! Oh and btw this story might seem a little slow at first but I promise it will pick up! I have the first three chapters written already but I have school work to attend to so I'll post them either later tonight or tomorrow morning! Enjoy and leave me a review!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

After cracking her eyes from her drunken slumber, every pain receptor in her head comes to life. Piper is immediately overwhelmed by a splitting headache. The sunlight filtering into the room through the curtains wasn't helping matters and neither were the copious amounts of alcohol she consumed last night. She quickly squeezes her eyes shut again.

"Holy shit," she mumbles to herself, "I know how Zeus felt with Athena stuck in his head." After an exasperated sigh or two it dawns on her, she's never seen those curtains in her life. Come to think of it, the quick glimpse of the room that she did get was completely unfamiliar.

"Fuck." Piper silently curses herself for once again drinking too much and ending up in some random bedroom, but this wasn't the first time. It's then that she realizes there's an arm draped over her stomach and a warm but unfamiliar body pressed against her back.

She looks down at the arm and wonders who this person could be and what they look like. Again, it wouldn't be the first time she'd woken up to someone who looked better after half a bottle of tequila.

Knowing that she shouldn't try to turn around and look, mostly out fear of waking them up or them being hideous without her beer goggles, Piper quickly and quietly slips out of this mystery person's embrace and out of bed.

Scanning the room (and purposely avoiding looking at the person lying in bed) Piper looks for her previous night's clothes and finds them everywhere. Her shirt is strewn across the ledge of the window and her shorts are sitting in front of the bedroom door.

Her bra is hanging on the closet door above one of her flip flops. "Well at least from the looks of it, I had a good time," Piper quips to herself as she gets dressed and looks for her other flip finally finding her left flip flop in this mystery person's laundry basket and walking towards the door, Piper finally allows herself to glance at the person she had spent the night with. In bed is a striking dark haired guy with great shoulders, abs and muscular arms.

"Mhmmm, he was definitely a winner!" Piper thinks to herself as she quietly shuts the bedroom door. On her way out of the apartment Piper sees her purse sitting on the counter and grabs it before exiting.

Stepping out into the bright sunshine, reawakes Piper's headache so she reaches in her purse for her favorite pair of Ray-Ban Wayfarers and grabs for her cell phone as well.

"Of course," she chuckles to herself as she takes note of the seven missed calls and 12 new text messages, all from Polly of course. She reads through all of them and then decides to innocently respond, just to get Polly fired up a bit and hear some of her famous snarky humor.

Piper: Hey Pol.

*15 seconds later*

Polly: Don't "Hey Pol" me you little floozy!

Piper: Hahaha really? Why the name calling?

Polly: Yeah okay whatever Pipes you can play dumb all you want! Just bring your ass home, we have shopping to do. Some of us don't have the luxury living your bohemian lifestyle all the time!

* * *

Polly had been Piper's best friend for as long as Piper could remember. Whenever Piper needed someone on her side Polly was there, whether Piper was right or wrong in the situation. But Polly sure as hell didn't mind letting Piper know when she was wrong either!

That awful bowl cut that Piper got in 4th grade? Piper knew she shouldn't have gotten it thanks to Polly's commentary.

That guy Darren that Piper dated in 10th grade that Polly hated? Piper knew Polly hated him.

That hideous sweater she bought and then proceeded to wear their freshman year at Smith? Piper heard about how hideous Polly thought it was.

Polly was Piper's rock and her safe place. There was no one that Piper felt more comfortable with or around. Simply put, Polly was the sister that Piper never got to have, not that she minded Danny or Cal.

Polly was just that one person that Piper could rely on to get an honest answer from in a world full of liars and manipulators.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey again guys! Here's chapter 2 and chapter 3 will be up as soon as I finish chapter 4! Don't forget to review and let me know how I'm doing! Enjoy :)_

**Chapter 2**

After meeting up with Polly and enjoying a day full of shopping, they both decide to head home and fawn over their new clothes and much needed accessories for their apartment. After not asking about Piper's night at all, Polly gets right to the point

"So Pipes…who was the lucky man or woman last night?"

"Jesus Pol, I'm genuinely surprised it took you this long to ask. Are you cheating on me with someone else? Do you have a best friend on the side who you now secretly like more than me?" Piper asks as she feigns offense.

Polly scoffs, "Ha! No way, you're more than enough to deal with. There sure as hell isn't room for three of us. But don't avoid my question!"

"Eh, well I'm not really sure to be honest. Although I stole a glance at him before I left and he was definitely hot" Piper answers with a smirk.

"You are so damn shallow sometimes Piper! Anywhoooo, I was wondering if you might want to go out again tonight?" Polly asks giving Piper her best smile.

"Umm, where to? I'm kind of getting sick of the same bars and the same people. I feel like we're in college again."

"Well, seeing as we only graduated in May, I don't think you're allowed to use that excuse yet! But it's this new club called Calamity, it's supposed to be amazing and I've been dying to check it out so please say yes. Plus you owe for keeping me waiting earlier!" Polly says with her best puppy dog eyes.

Piper laughs at Polly's dead serious attempt to convince her to go out for the third time this week.

"Fine, fine, fineeee. My pockets are telling me no and my brain is telling me to find a job, but what the hell. We can go but we have to wear these adorable new outfits we just bought!"

* * *

At around 11, Piper and Polly finally step out into the cool summer night air. Piper is wearing the new sleeveless crop top she bought earlier, white high waisted shorts and a pair of Michael Kors Plate sandals. It's a simple outfit, but it brings attention to Piper wherever she's at.

Polly hails a cab and they both hop in excited for the night to begin. Polly reads the driver the address and they're whisked away to Calamity.

Arriving at the club, the first thing Piper notices is the line out front. "Fuck Pol, that line is ridiculous! We're gona be married with children before we get in there!"

"Hush, Pipes! We'll just walk to the front of the line; act like we own the joint, throw our charm around a little and we'll be inside in no time!"

Ten minutes, two bruised egos and a trip to the back of the line later, Polly and Piper were seriously considering counting tonight as a loss and just getting hammered at the first bar they found.

Startling them out of her thoughts was a wild-haired woman yelling in her direction. "Hey you! Yeah you, Blondie! C'mere!"

Piper looks left, right and then behind here looking for this "Blondie" that this wild-haired woman was yelling for. Then it dawned on her that this woman was talking to her.

"Oh…me?" Piper finally responds.

"Nooo, the platinum blonde playboy bunny right behind you! Of course I'm talking to you Blondie, damn!" The woman states with an eyeroll.

"Umm, sorry?"

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. Here, I'll make this nice and simple for you Blondie. Would you rather…Wait in this lovely line until your eggs dry up? Or would you like to come inside and potentially fuck shit up with me and a few friends?" The woman asks with a rather sinister smile

"Oh…Oh yeah, I'd love to! But I'm here with my best friend, she can come too, right?" Piper asks as she points towards Polly.

"Yeah, sure Blondie, let's go."

Piper and Polly step over the velvet rope keeping them in line and walk towards the front of the line with their newfound ragtag group of friends.

Once out of line Piper gives the other girls with this loud woman and group of friends a once over.

One is a young blonde girl no more than 19 or 20 with a somewhat unfortunate neck tattoo, but still adorable nonetheless. There's also two black girls, one with a short hair cut and the other with a curly weave.

"The names Nicky by the way." says the ring leader of the pack of misfits startling Piper from her thoughts once again.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Nicky! I'm Piper and this is Polly."

"Nice to meet you too ladies. Umm, I guess some introductions are in order. That's Trisha" Nicky says pointing to the young blonde girl. "And that's Taystee and Poussey," she continues pointing to the girl with the weave and then the one with the short hair cut, respectively.

Nicky then leans over and whispers to Piper, "Make sure you don't call her pussy by mistake, she'll go mental on you and you're gona have to deal with that shit on your own Blondie." Nicky finishes and pulls back with a smirk as they get to the front door

Nicky turns to the burly bouncer guarding the door and greets him, "What's up Titus? Throw anyone out by the scruff of their neck yet tonight?

Titus chuckles while opening the velvet rope for them to enter the club and adds, "Not yet Nichols but seeing as you're here now, I probably will be shortly!"

"Nahh not me Titus, I'm the good one! You must be confusing me with one of these hooligans!" Nicky replies and points at the group behind her.

"Nope, I'm definitely talking about you! Now go the hell inside before I change my mind!" Titus teases.

"You would never do such a thing!" Nicky yells at him as she ushers everyone inside.

Once inside, Piper questions why she's never heard of this place before. They were standing on steps leading down to the dance floor and bar. There was a huge crowd of people dancing to the latest music blaring out of the speakers at front of a DJ booth to the far right of the club.

The bar was to the left of the dance floor and the very back of the club sat the VIP section guarded by yet another velvet rope and bouncer.

"Holy hell Pipes, this place is even better than I expected!" Yells Polly over the music

Just then Nicky grabs both their arms and pulls them down the steps and towards the heart of the club.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: No idea how I forgot to say this earlier but ignoranceisbliss30 thanks soo much for your help!  
_

_Without further ado here's chapter 3! Don't forget to leave me a review too! Any and all comments, questions and suggestions are welcomed!_

_I own nothing at all!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The group all heads straight to the bar to start the night off with a few shots. When Piper tries to pay for the shots Nicky quickly stops her.

"Ay Blondie!" Nicky cries out over the music as she hands Piper her money back. "It's all on the house! No worries!"

Piper looks at her shocked and begins to question who exactly Nicky must be to have this kind of authority. At first glance Piper would have assumed she was homeless or at the least nearly homeless to say the least.

"Thanks a lot Nicky!" Piper yells back, just as she feels Polly pull on her arm to tell her something.

"Hey Pipes I need to use the bathroom, let's go!"

"Okay, let me just tell Nicky so she doesn't think were just ditching them!" Piper says turning back to Nicky.

Piper grabs Nicky's shoulder and leans in to tell her that her and Polly were running to the bathroom for a minute."

"Oh alright cool, we'll be over in VIP when you get back so just tell the bouncer Enzo that youse are with us!"

"Umm, VIP? Okay…"

"Jesus Blondie, I'm gona start calling you Karen like the chick from Mean Girls if you keep this dumb act up! Just go, it's over there" Nicky says as she shoos Piper and Polly in the direction of the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Polly points out how connected Nicky is. "Sooo umm who exactly do you think this Nicky girl is? She's surprisingly super connected and I never would have guessed from the look of her."

"I was thinking the same thing, and I honestly have no idea. But for the moment we should just enjoy her company."

Polly agrees as they head back into the club and towards the VIP section. When they get there Piper walks right up to the bouncer and puts on her winning smile.

"Hi Enzo, we're with Nicky. I assume she told you we were coming?"

"Yup, come on in ladies." Enzo steps aside and opens the velvet rope as Piper and Polly walk past.

Piper and Polly find Nicky and the gang sitting at the back booth laughing and drinking. They over hear Taystee and Poussey impersonating doing a painfully accurate yet hilarious impression of white women that sound very reminiscent of Piper and Polly's mothers that they can't help but snicker at.

They slide into the booth with Piper sitting next to Trisha and Polly sitting on the end.

"Wassup College? Enjoying your night?" Trisha asks Piper as she sits down

Piper looks at Trisha and questions, "College? That's a new one. And speaking of college, are you even old enough to be here?"

Trisha breaks out in laugher. "You talk too much College, just answer the damn question."

Dropping the subject Piper says, "Sorry, it's my foot-in-mouth disease! But yeah! This is a hell of a lot better than waiting in that line…So umm can I ask you a question?"

"As long as it isn't about my tattoo and you promise not to ask me anything else then yes" Trisha answers with a chuckle.

"Does Nicky own this place or work here or something?"

"Nahh, Nicky and Stretch are best friends."

"Oh does this Stretch fellow own this place then?" Piper asks curiously

"You mean _she_ and yeah. We're all old friends so she let's us come party whenever. And speaking of Stretch here she comes."

Piper looks up to see a tall, graceful woman walking towards their booth. She's wearing skin tight jeans and a grey v-neck with "Calamity" written across the front. The v-neck is deep enough to show off her ample cleavage but still leaves plenty to the imagination. Oh and her ass in those jeans? Yeah, it damn near has Piper drooling. And the black Chuck Taylor's she's wearing are the icing on the cake.

After a quick glance back at Piper, Polly nudges her and whispers, "Pick your goddamn jaw up off the table Pipes!" And then chuckles at Piper's lack of self control.

But before Piper can stop gawking, she notices how "Stretch's" jet-black hair is pinned up just the right way and her gorgeous blue-green eyes are complimented by her perfect winged eyeliner.

_"And those glasses, Jesus Christ those glasses!"_ Piper's mind cuts in.

As soon as she gets to the table "Stretch" immediately notices Piper and their eyes lock.

"Erm, hi…Stretch." Piper says nervously.

Alex immediately turns and glares at Trisha and Nicky. "You little fuckers! Which one of you was it?"

The table immediately bursted into a roar of laughter.

"Stretch, Sasquatch, Alex the Giant, James and the Giant Alex Tree; they all pretty much describe you, so what's the problem?" Nicky manages to get out through her laughter.

"Nichols, that last one isn't even a real story you fucking idiot. Why are we friends again?" Alex says playfully.

She then turns back towards Piper and begins in a deep and sultry voice, "You'll have to excuse these idiots that I've somehow befriended. The name's Alex, despite what they might try to otherwise convince you of." She finishes speaking and the smirk appears across her face causes Piper's heart to race.

"O-oh, sorry" Piper stammers as she avoids Alex's gaze which is causing her to blush. "My name's Piper and this is my best friend Polly."

"Hmmm…Pip-Er." Alex sounds her name out and takes care to caress each syllable with her tongue as she raises one of her perfectly arched eyebrows. "It's nice to meet you Piper…And Holly is it?" Alex asks, all the while never taking her eyes off Piper.

"No it's Polly, with a P." Answers a now annoyed Polly while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah Vause, a "P"! Like pussy!" chimes in a chuckling and now half-drunk Nicky.

Alex finally takes her eyes off of Piper, but only for the purpose of giving Nichols a shit eating grin. "Fuck off Nichols!" She retorts.

The moment Alex takes her eyes of her, Piper lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Then quickly realizes that she's in serious need of another drink.

Reaching across the table, Piper grabs two shot glasses and the already open bottle of tequila and begins pouring shots for her and Polly.

"Woah there Pipes! A little flustered?" Polly teases.

"Shut the hell up and take this shot!" Piper responds in a sharp whisper giving her best friend her best defiant, yet pleading stare.

After taking three shots back to back to back, Piper feels as though someone is staring a hole through her. She looks up to find none other than Alex staring straight at her yet again.

"Hi" Piper manages to choke out.

Alex just looks at her with her eyebrows raised and gives Piper the sexiest wink she's ever seen before turning back to Nicky.

"Yo Nichols!" She yells over the laughter and talking of the rest of the group. "Make sure these ladies are taken care of tonight, okay?"

In her typical sarcastic manner Nicky bows and then replies, "Your wish is my command, oh mighty Sasquatch!"

"Ha! Fuck you Nichols. I'll see you weirdoes later; some of us have jobs and are actually here to work!" And with that Alex turns and leaves without another word or glance in Piper's direction.

As Alex walked away from the booth, she's all too aware of the eyes that were following her out. She knew the effect she had over not just women but people in general. The charm and confidence she exuded came naturally and quite frankly neither men nor women could resist it.

Walking away Alex shakes her head and thinks to herself, "Nichols is literally going to be the death of me or the reason I end up in jail. Some things never change!"

* * *

Alex met Nicky when they were in elementary school and they have been inseparable ever since. Alex had Daddy issues and Nicky had Mommy issues so they could relate on every level. The only difference between them was that Nicky was from a wealthy family and Alex only had her mother to support her and she struggled to make ends meet.

They never let money come between them though. Nicky had more than enough clothes that so was always willing to give to Alex what she needed. Nicky would go even shopping and purposely buy clothes in Alex's size once Alex's "gigantism gene" kicked in as Nicky called it.

Nicky never asked Alex for a penny and Alex never felt pressured to pay Nicky back. In return for the tangible things that Nicky gave her, Alex offered her the intangible things that she was missing.

The first time Alex brought Nicky over to her house, Diane Vause greeted her with a huge hug and told her she was welcomed anytime. From that day on Nicky was as much Diane's daughter as Alex was.

So needless to say if you fucked with Alex you were fucking with Nicky too. Jessica Wedge learned that lesson the hard way after they _wedged_ her into a locker in 6th grade for calling Alex "Pigsty." Of course they both got suspended but neither one of them could wipe the content grins off their faces the entire time they were getting screamed at by the principle. They were partners in crime from day one.

It was just an added bonus that they were both gay and made amazing wing-women for each other as they got older.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Happy Friday everyone! Hopefully you guys think things are picking up this chapter! Chapter 5 should be up sometime this weekend!_

_P.S. The italics are Piper's inner monologue/thoughts. _

_I own nothing!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Pol, dance floor…NOW." Piper demands as she watches Alex saunter away and begin to feel those tequila shots kick in.

"I thought you'd never ask! But let's see if anyone else wants to go first." Polly looks over towards that group and proceeds to yell.

"HEYYYYY!"

The group stops and looks at Polly like she's lost her mind.

"Would anyone like to join Piper and me on the dance floor? We wanna 'fuck shit up' as Nicky put it so sophisticatedly earlier."

"Hell yeah white girls! Let's get this thang poppin! Poussey yells in response to Polly's proposal.

"Wait!" Piper interjects startling the group. "Let's all take another shot before we go!"

"That's the best fucking idea I've heard all night Blondie!" Nicky quickly answers.

They all grabbed their bottle of choice from the middle of the table and filled up their shot glasses. But before anyone could drink Taystee proposed a toast.

"Cheers to this banging ass club Vause has set up, this amazing ass group of friends, and last but not least these fun ass white gurls Nichols has yet again managed to round up! Cheers bitches!"

And with that everyone downed their shots and headed to the dance floor

As soon as they left the VIP section, Piper linked arms with Polly and rushed to the dance floor. Rihanna's song "where have you been" is blaring out of the speakers and as soon as they reach the dance floor they all immediately start moving to the music and lose themselves.

All the nervousness and tension that Piper felt from being around Alex melts away as she gets lost in the sea of hot sweaty bodies all around her. Although Piper couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched but after a quick glance around and noticing nothing she continued moving her body to the music.

Unbeknownst to Piper, she was in fact being watched the entire time. Alex stood on the secluded top floor of the club that holds a few offices and leaned over the rail that oversaw the entire club. Nursing a bourbon on the rocks, she watched as Piper swayed on the dance floor, all while wearing her signature mischievous smirk.

Back on the dance floor, Poussey glances up and see Piper and Polly dancing and grabs Taystee. "Ayo T! Look at these white girls go! Let's show them how it's done!" And with that Taystee and Poussey start a dance battle with Piper and Polly in the middle of the dance floor.

Several songs and dozens of laughs later the girls finally decide to head back to the VIP section to cool off. As they all meander off the dance floor Piper feels a tug on her arm. She looks back to find none other than Alex.

Alex stands there holding Piper's arm, raises one eyebrow and nods her head towards the dance floor. For a moment they just stand there looking at each other.

Piper notices Alex's full red lips and has to do everything in her power not to lean in and kiss them. It's painfully obvious that Piper's brain is currently a grey pile of mush and Alex can't help but let out a low chuckle that ends in yet another smirk.

Realizing that she's stuck on stupid and rendered speechless yet again , Piper finally looks up and meets Alex's eyes again and nods in response not trusting her voice.

Nicky turns and sees that Alex has reappeared and of course found her way back to Piper, as she knew Alex would. Seeing the way Piper is basically drooling over Alex, causes Nicky to let out a hearty laugh and nudge Polly.

"Ey Polly, look! Your friend's a fucking goner! That's eye sex at its finest, Vause is gona be in your girl's pants in no time!"

Polly scrunches her face up at the thought of Piper having sex and proceeds to look over and see Piper and Alex gazing intensely at each other. Just then, Alex pulls Piper out of her trance and back onto the dance floor.

"You sure it's not the other way around? Piper is a force to be reckoned with, don't underestimate that bambi look she's always walking around wearing!'

"That girl don't stand a chance against that giant's Amazonian charm, trust me. That chick has a magical pussy or some shit. Plus Vause hasn't said a word and Piper is already caught in her web!"

Nicky chuckles and pulls Polly back towards the VIP section. "They're gona be out there for awhile, no sense in waiting!"

"I'm telling you Nicky, don't count Piper out! And for god's sake woman! Are you always so damn vulgar?" Polly asks as she watches Piper and Alex over her shoulder.

"Sweetheart you don't have the slightest fucking clue!"

* * *

Piper is in the middle of the dance floor before her brain finally makes sense of what's going on. There's a pair of strong but gentle arms around her waist guiding her to the beat of the music and she can feel herself melting into the woman behind her.

Piper reaches up and tangles her hand in Alex's hair as she continues to grind into her.

Suddenly Piper is spun around to face Alex and quickly finds herself getting lost in Alex's flawless greenish-blue eyes. Alex pulls her glasses on top of her head then leans in and whispers into Piper's ear, "Hi." Her lips gently graze Piper's ear as she whispers the words.

Piper closes her eyes and immediately feels a warmth spread through her body and she isn't sure if it's because of Alex's close proximity or if it's her voice, which is clearly made of pure sex.

_"It's both you blubbering idiot! Get your shit together, you're playing right into her hands." _Her mind quickly retorts.

Piper pulls back from Alex and looks at her with playful eyes while wearing a mischievous grin that could give Alex's a serious run for its money. She continues looking at Alex and bites her bottom lip.

_"Atta a girl Piper! Turn on the charm, let her know whose boss. Glad that brain of yours has finally started working again."_

Alex purses her lips together, raises an eyebrow and cocks her head to the side as she steps back to look Piper up and down. Alex's gaze meets Piper's again and Piper is the first to break their silence. How they managed to accomplish silence, and then some how break it in the middle of a thunderous club was a feat neither could figure out.

"If you like what you see so much than do something about it…Alex is it?" Piper questions seductively, using Alex's own words and dismissive tactics against her.

After a few more moments of letting her eyes roam over Piper's form, Alex decides she's had enough of the games and pushes her glasses back onto her nose. She gestures towards Piper with the "come hither" motion and then smoothly turns on her heel and begins walking away from the dance floor.

Piper chuckles to herself as she follows Alex.

_"You've got her now Chapman."_

Feeling Piper behind her, Alex reaches out and grabs Piper's hand, pulls her closer, and encircles her waist all in one swift fluid motion.

They finally reach a door next to the VIP section with a sign on it reading: "NO ENTRY. CALAMITY STAFF ONLY."

Alex tries to open the door and slip inside unnoticed, but is unsuccessful as Nicky gets a glimpse of her and Piper.

The moment Alex makes eye contact with Nicky she curses herself and thinks, "I should've known better than to think Nichols wasn't going to be watching this door like a damn hawk!"

"See ya later Vause, don't have too much fun!" Nicky yells towards the pair.

Alex turns around and flips Nicky off with both hands as a smile creeps across her face. She then turns back to Piper and holds the door for her before walking in herself.

"Remind me to crack her over the head with a bottle when we get back." Alex says turning to Piper after closing the door behind them.

Behind the door is a hallway and a set of black steps off to the left. The steps lead up to another level of the club that Piper hadn't noticed before.

Alex motions towards the steps, "After you m'lady."

"I'm not your lady, and try not to watch my ass as I walk up these steps." Piper replies in a cheeky voice over her shoulder.

"No promises." Alex says and Piper can hear the smirk in her voice.

They finally reach the top of the steps and Alex steps in front of Piper to lead her down a short hallway, right past the railing where Alex stood watching an unknowing Piper 20 minutes before. She stops at the door at the end of the hallway and unhooks a key ring holding about a dozen keys from one of her back belt loops.

Piper notices that the door in front of them has a full length frosted glass window that reads "Alex Vause" and just under that "Owner" in bold gold letters with black trim. It's simple but screams authority and oozes confidence. Just like the name it spelled out and the person to whom the name is attached.

Just as Alex finally unlocks and holds the door open for Piper, Enzo comes up behind Alex and clears his throat. Alex turns and walks over to him and he whispers something to her.

"I'll be right back." Alex huffs as she flips on the office light then walks back out of the office to follow Enzo downstairs.

Piper walks through the door and looks around Alex's office. Inside there's a large dark mahogany desk with a black leather chair resting behind it at the center of the room. The desk is sitting on a rather large, beautiful and authentic Persian rug. Behind the desk is a large window that looks out onto the street and presumably the front of the club. To the right of the window is a beige filing cabinet.

Piper walks over to the desk and begins looking it over. Besides Alex's laptop, she notices a few resumes but also pictures of a young Alex and Nicky standing next to each other grinning ear to ear. Next to it there's a picture of Alex smiling brightly with her arm around an older woman that bears an uncanny resemblance to her. Piper concluded that the woman could only be Alex's mother. There are also newer pictures with Alex, Nicky and the rest of their gang too.

On both sides of the desk are two massive mahogany bookshelves filled with books. Piper walks over to the left one and runs her hands over the spines of the books and reads some of the titles. She notices that Alex has books from every genre imaginable.

_"Plato, Emerson, Yeats, Salinger, Rowling, Austen, King, Poe. The uber sexy and confident Alex Vause is a nerdy bookworm? Who would have guessed?"_

"Who are you?" Piper whispers to herself, genuinely intrigued as she continues to gaze at the books. She doesn't even hear when Alex returns and leans against the doorway watching her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Alex asks as she closes the door walks over to the now startled Piper.

* * *

_A/N: Yes I'm stopping here! I know it's torture as a reader but as a writer it's so much fun to do and I'm totally not sorry! Also, I hope you guys are enjoying my versions of Nicky and Polly. Don't forget to leave me a review :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Chapter 5 is here, and was probably my favorite one to write so far although I'm not sure how I feel about the ending so let me know what you think. Also was my first time writing something like this (smut), but hopefully you enjoy it nonetheless. _

_Sorry to break it to you guys but this is going to be a super busy week for me so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again during the week, so hopefully this long chapter will keep you guys happy for a bit!_

_P.S. I didn't put it in my earlier chapters (hindsight is 20/20, blehh) but the Piper in my story is the young just graduated Piper that met Alex in the bar on the show. So picture the Piper with curly blonde hair as you read!_

_P.P.S The italics are Piper's inner monologue/thoughts_

_I own nothing!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Piper exhales and turns her back to the bookshelf as Alex walks over to her and pushes a stray curly blonde hair out of Piper's face. The feeling of Alex's fingers on her face sets Piper's skin on fire and starts a throbbing between her legs. She looks up with her eyes full of desire only to find that Alex is looking at back at her with the same look.

But before Alex can take control, Piper grabs Alex's arms, turns and then pins Alex back's against her the bookshelf. She presses her body into Alex while letting go of her arms and moving her hands to Alex's hips. Slowly Piper moves her face within mere inches of Alex's and trails her gaze down to Alex's lips.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," Piper almost whispers as she slowly lifts her gaze back to Alex's.

"Mmmm but I did, so what are you gona do about it?" Alex purrs out as she slides her arms around and then down Piper's waist to grab her ass.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Piper lies, as she can already feel her center throbbing for the raven haired bombshell.

Piper leans forward and gently plants a kiss on Alex's full red lips before pulling back and returning her gaze back to Alex's eyes.

Alex notes that Piper's eyes are gorgeous shade of blue and full of playful mischief. She can't help but smile upon noticing their color and the emotion dancing in them.

"Do you always play this hard to get kid?" Alex asks as she slowly leans in to mimic Piper's gentle kiss on her lips moments ago.

At the last second Piper turns her head causing Alex to kiss her cheek and whispers into her ear, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Alex's pupils dilate and her nostrils flair at Piper not only deny her kiss but yet again repeat and flip her own words against her.

In one swift motion, Alex thrusts away from the bookshelf and pushes Piper against her desk.

_Jackpot Chapman._

Alex takes off her glasses and sets them on the bookshelf as Piper sits on the edge of the desk with her arms out behind her for support waiting for Alex. When Alex turns back around she leans forward in between Piper's legs and places her hands on the desk next to Piper's sides. She stops and just stares at Piper for a few moments before Piper kicks off her flip flops and wraps her legs around Alex to bring her even closer. Neither knows how long their staring contest lasts before Piper pulls Alex's face towards her and their mouths collide.

Their kiss is full of fire and is more intense than either one of them would have ever ventured to guess.

Alex drags her tongue across Piper's bottom lip and is granted entrance immediately. She can still taste the tequila on Piper's tongue and it turns her on even more. She feels as the wetness begins to pool between her own legs while their tongues wrestle for control before Piper finally breaks away and begins to nip at Alex's lips in between their fervent kisses.

The lack of body-to-body contact finally gets to Alex and with a quick swipe of her arm the pictures that lined the front of the desk go flying and scatter onto the rug. The resumes that sat next to Alex's laptop flutter to the floor just before Alex's laptop goes crashing to the ground.

Piper scoots backwards and leans back on her elbows on the now cleared desk. Alex quickly follows suit and climbs on the desk, straddling Piper and beginning to attack her pulse point.

"Alex…your…laptop." Piper manages to breathe out as Alex alternates between kissing and biting at her neck.

"Fuck it." She growls out and continues kissing down Piper's neck, making her way down to her collar bone.

Piper tilts her head back and closes her eyes all while trying to stifle a moan. She knots her hands into Alex's hair quickly finds she can't resist herself. Piper opens her eyes and pulls a couple of pins out of Alex's hair, causing the dark locks to cascade downward in perfect curls. Feeling her hair fall down, Alex smirks and looks up at Piper like a hungry lioness going in for the kill.

This time Piper is unable to stifle herself and lets out an uncontrolled, but pleased, moan of pleasure as Alex looks up, her hair framing her face perfectly and at the look of pure want and hunger in her eyes.

Back at the booth Nicky and Polly continue their argument about who's going to get the better of the other after they see Piper and Alex go upstairs together.

* * *

"All I'm saying is there ain't a woman out there that's been able to get a hold of Vause. She _always_ ends up on top, if you get what I'm saying."

"Okay gross. I really don't need the mental image of your friend and Piper having sex, seriously."

"Well don't say I didn't warn you. Wait til they come back down those steps, your girl Piper will be in a Vause-induced haze for sure."

"Nicky my dear! She's not known as 'Chapman the Charmer' for no reason. But I'll bite! Let's make a deal then. If Piper comes back in this, and I quote, 'Vause induced haze' then you win. But if Piper comes back with her famous 'I just got my way again' smug ass look then I win. Deal?"

An arrogant smirk appears on Nicky's face as she asks, "So what do I get when I win? You _did_ say you'd bite."

"Really, how the hell does anyone tolerate you?!"

"We tend to just tend to tune her out, it comes naturally after awhile." Taystee nonchalantly informs Polly as Nicky laughs at Polly's reaction.

"I completely understand why! But sorry sweetie I'm not batting for your team, and even if you were you definitely wouldn't be my type."

"Hey, don't knock it til you've tried it darling, looks can be _very_ deceiving!"

"Okay that's it; I need another drink…or 12!"

Polly reaches for the nearest bottle, fills her shot glass, drains it and quickly fills it back up again as Nicky throws her head back laughing again.

Trisha cuts into the conversation and asks, "So what if neither of you guys are right? What if Stretch and Blondie don't actually end up bumping uglies?"

Both Nicky and Polly turn and look at Trisha like she turned green and grew a third eye.

"Now Trish. Please tell me when _exactly_, have you ever known _Alex_ to keep it in her pants. _Especially_, might I add,around a hot blonde like Piper?" Nicky questions seriously.

"Yeah and take it from me, there's no way they're not up there doing unmentionable things. I've witnessed Piper's tactics. If that girl wants someone she's going to get them. I've seen her lure guys away from _in front_ of their girlfriends to get some action on more than one occasion."

Defending herself Trisha says, "Ay, never say never yo!"

Nicky and Polly both turn and give Trisha a side-eye before continuing their conversation.

"So Blondie does like pipe as her name suggests!"

"Ha! Okay now that one was actually funny. But yeah, Piper enjoys whatever she finds when she sticks her hand down the front of someone's pants."

"Can't say I didn't see that coming! But while we're waiting for me to claim my victory, let's drink some more! And you can tell me more about you and Blondie.

* * *

Piper is positively dripping by the time Alex rips her shirt off and deftly unhooks her bra. She then pushes Piper to lie on her back and takes one of Piper's nipples into her mouth and traces around it with her tongue as her hand trails down her stomach.

"Jesus Christ, if you don't hurry things up I'm _GOING _to ruin your desk."

"Mmmm, my name is Alex babe. But no worries, it's a common mistake," she finishes with a sly wink.

"Ughhh, you're fucking insufferable." Piper says breathily while tugging on Alex's hair harder than she should have to show her disdain.

Alex smirks against Piper's chest and continues moving her mouth and hands painfully slow down towards Piper's center leaving her squirming. When Alex finally reaches Piper's shorts she slowly unbuttons them. Piper lifts her hips in an attempt to help Alex and hopefully get her to hurry up.

"Patience is a virtue."

"Well fuck patience." Piper growls out at in response to Alex's obvious stalling.

"Fuck patience or…fuck me?"

At hearing Alex's question Piper reaches down and pulls her pants and panties off in one swift motion and throws them over the side of the desk. Piper proceeds to reach up and pull Alex's shirt over her head and then reach down to undo Alex's jeans.

"Show don't tell, huh kid?"

"You're doing too much tongue work Alex…and not the good kind."

Alex can't help but laugh at how forward Piper is being as she quickly hops down off the desk and shimmies out of her jeans and Chucks before crawling back onto the desk to hover over Piper. As Alex lingers over her, Piper can't help but to take in all of Alex's curves and silky smooth pale skin.

"Lose the bra." She commands.

"Shut up, and enjoy the view." Alex snaps back as she looks into her eyes and reaches her hand down to cup her center, causing Piper to gasp and forget about the smart ass remark she was about to make.

At finally being rewarded with the contact she's been waiting not so patiently for Piper almost immediately begins grinding her hips against Alex's hand.

"So you weren't joking about ruining my desk after all," Alex remarks with both eyebrows raised.

In another attempt to shut Alex up, Piper reaches up and slides her hands under Alex's bra and begins kneading her breasts. Pleased by Piper's hands on her breast Alex shuts up and savors the moment.

She notes the look on the blonde's face as her eyes close and her lips part slightly as she continues to writhe her hips against Alex's palm. Wanting her full attention Alex removes her hand causing the blonde to open her eyes and glare at her.

"Look at me Piper."

Alex then instructs Piper to slide further up the desk and bend her knees. She crawls down her body while continuing to make eye contact with the blonde. Piper's breath hitches in anticipation as Alex stops at her still dripping core. She then takes two fingers and dips them between her folds, slowly dragging them up and down to feel all of Piper's wetness and then bring her fingers to her lips and sucks Piper's wetness from them.

Piper is overcome with the urge to close her eyes and fully enjoy what's about to unfold, but she can't bring herself to look anywhere but into Alex's eyes. If it's even possible, Piper swears she feels herself getting even wetter, especially after Alex licks her fingers.

Finally, Alex dips her head and with a flattened tongue leisurely licks up Piper's slit to her engorged clit. She takes Piper's clit into her mouth and swirls her tongues around it causing a shaky moan to fill the room.

Piper throws her head back and closes her eyes again, reveling in the warmth that is spreading through her body from Alex's touch. Alex continues to flick her tongue over her clit lightly at first and then more roughly as she feels Piper's hips flex into her mouth. She does this all while dipping her fingers into Piper, but never enough for the blonde to be satisfied.

"I…I need you…inside of me."

As Alex reaches up and rolls one of Piper's hardened nipples between her thumb and index finger she mutters against Piper's center, "Shhh, I know what you need." She finishes her statement with another long slow lick up Piper's slit, making the blonde shudder from her touch.

Alex parts Piper's folds and lets her tongue become even better acquainted with her taste as she dips it inside of Piper's hole. Piper puts her hands in Alex's hair and tugs on the black curls encouraging her brilliant tongue to continue its movements as she lets out a string of breathy moans.

Alex rises up and crawls back up towards Piper and as she does, Piper grabs her face and pulls her into another passionate kiss. As their tongues fight, Piper tastes herself and moans into the kiss. Just as Piper is about to reiterate how much she needs Alex inside of her, Alex thrusts two fingers into Piper and begins pumping in and out of her with reckless abandonment while rubbing her clit with her thumb.

Piper breaks their kiss and groans out in absolute pleasure at finally getting her wish and having Alex inside of her. Alex curls her fingers inside of Piper and hits all of the right places before she adds a third finger causing Piper to buck her hips as she's stretched even further.

"Look. At. Me." Alex's sex riddled voice commands yet again.

It's then that Piper can no longer keep her hands to herself. She looks dead into Alex's eyes and reaches down and finds Alex's clit and begins rubbing unrelenting circles on it _surprising_ the great Alex Vause, causing her to moan out and almost, _almost_ stop pumping in and out of Piper.

"Uhh, Fuck Piper."

Piper reaches her hand down and gathers some of Alex's wetness on her fingers as she continues rubbing circles on her clit. Alex leans down and kisses Piper with such passion that neither one of them can hold off their impending orgasms any longer.

At feeling Piper's legs shaking and her walls tightening, Alex begins curling her fingers inside of Piper ever other thrust, knowing full well that it would drive the blonde over the edge.

"Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Alex…I'm...Uhhh…I'm cumming!" Piper screams into the room as her back arches off the desk.

"Uhh fuck, me too. Don't stop Piper…_UHHH_,** don't** stop."

Piper's orgasm takes over her and she squeezes her eyes shut and sees stars explode behind her eyelids. She somehow manages to continue rubbing Alex's clit and moments later Alex cums and collapses on top of Piper's sweaty body, laying her head on her chest.

While still trying to catch her breath Alex holds Piper and listens to her heart beat as she leaves lazy kisses along her chest and as Piper absentmindedly runs her hand through Alex's hair. Neither speaks for awhile, simply enjoying the moment and coming down from their highs.

Alex is the first to speak and begins joking lightheartedly.

"Who knew that bambi eyed Piper was such a lady killer?"

"Who knew that the big, bad Alex Vause was such a softie that cuddles after sex?" Piper mocks.

"Ha! Don't tell anyone kid, that's a secret that doesn't leave these four walls, got it?"

"Mmmm, no promises Ms. Vause."

"Don't make me fuck you into submission Piper, because I'm more than willing to."

Piper laughs and continues stroking Alex's hair.

"That threat isn't exactly making me want to keep quiet Alex."

"Yeah you're probably right," Alex laughs. "Sex with me is a reward, not a punishment…, I mean it can be if that's what you're into." Alex looks up at Piper with a smile playing on her lips and her eyebrows raised in questioning.

"Only in your wildest dreams sweetie," Piper responds defiantly but can't help the smile that creeps across her face at the thought of more wild sexcapades with Alex.

"Yeah yeah, if you say so kid. But umm, we should probably get dressed and head back downstairs. I know for a fact that Nichols is down there spewing bullshit by the ton and Holly is probably wondering if I murdered you or not."

"It's Polly, Al."

_"AL?" Really Piper? Nicknames already? You're barely on a first name basis! You guys had sex within 45 minutes of learning each other's names! Yeah it's definitely time to get outta here._

Finally getting up off the desk and looking at the mess that had taken over her office Alex responds to Piper, "Polly, Holly, Dolly, I could give less of a fuck Pipes. The only thing tying me to her is you."

_Pipes? Tied to me? What the hell is going on here?_

"Oh, so you're tied to me now? I thought this was just another one of your quick fucks."

"Another one of my quick fucks?" Alex can't help but smirk at Piper's choice of words, "What makes you so sure that all my fucks are quick?"

"I don't know nor do I care to find out. Now hand me my clothes please."

"You sure about that?" Alex questions as she tosses Piper her clothes. Piper starts getting dressed which takes her no time at all as she's more than ready to leave, she sits back on Alex's desk as she waits for the brunette to get dressed.

"Are you always this cocky?"

"Umm, yeah…Have you looked at me lately?" Alex asks as she poses with her hands on her hip, letting Piper drink in her toned half naked body.

_Fucking stupid, sexy, confident, asshole lesbian._

"I get it now, this must be apart of your little game. You eye fuck whatever girl Nicky brings here for you, then you get her to dance with you, maybe buy even her a drink or two and then _actually _fuck her."

Alex looks at Piper incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me? You think I'd _buy_ a girl a drink and I _own_ the entire fucking bar?" Alex laughs wholly at Piper's jaded analysis of the situation, "You're nuts kid! Plus I've never brought anyone else up here, not that that's any of your business."

Piper can't help but laugh at her own naivety after Alex points it out. But she also can't help wondering why Alex would tell her she's never brought anyone else up to her office, if it was none of her business.

"Okay, I can't argue with that reasoning, but still how do you know I'm not a black widow or something?"

"Umm, probably because we already 'mated,' Alex makes air quotes with her hands, "And you haven't eaten me yet, no pun intended. Plus they only eat the male spiders, or husbands if you're talking about those batshit crazy killer women. And seeing as I don't have a dick be it spider or human, I don't think I fit either of those criteria" Alex say matter-of-factly.

Piper's heart starts racing at hearing Alex's response and complete understanding of her reference to not only the black-widow spider, but the female serial killers know as black-widow.

_Smart, tall, well-read and hot. Don't start drooling again Chapman!_

Quickly starting herself from her thoughts Piper responds, "Ha-Ha. Fuck off Alex, just hurry up and get dressed so we can go back downstairs."

"I just gave you the most mind blowing sex of your entire life and now you're trying to get rid of me?" Alex puts her hand on her chest and gives Piper an offended look, "I feel used and hurt Piper!"

Piper glances over at Alex mischievously before acknowledging her comment.

"And how exactly did you come to the conclusion that you just gave me 'the most mind blowing sex of my entire life?'"

"I dunno, lemme think…It was probably the way you were screaming out my name and cumming all over my hand less than 15 minutes ago. Oh, and let us not forget the giant water mark you just left on my brand new desk!"

Having heard more than enough and regretting asking, Piper cuts Alex off before she can continue. "OKAY! Enough, I get your point. And yeah it was alright. Mind-blowing? No. Above average? Barely."

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night kid. Although I could think of a few things…" Alex glances over at Piper as she pulls her jeans and t-shirt back on.

"Oh my god, seriously," Piper laughs at Alex's reference to sex yet again, "You have the libido of 15 year old boy."

"I'm gona go ahead plead the 5th on that one."

"So you do bring girls up here and fuck them?" Piper asks accusingly.

"I already told you I don't and that it's _really_ none of your business."

"Ohhh I get it, you just fuck them in the various other secluded spots in your club! I just happened to be the one that helped you christen your office!"

_Woah, did I just turn into the crazy jealous girlfriend?_

As if being able to read Piper's mind, Alex grins and asks, "Is this jealousy I'm hearing?"

"No. No. Fuck no. I don't even know you or what you do to be jealous of the other women you may or may not be having sex with."

Alex walks over and sits down on a brown leather couch next to the door that Piper hadn't noticed earlier in her excited state. As she puts on her Chucks and ties, them she can feel Piper watching her.

"So then get to know me." As soon as the words leave her mouth Alex curses herself for letting her plans known and giving Piper an inch. She stands up and gestures towards the door now that's she's fully dressed, but in reality it's more so an attempt to get Piper to forget about what she just said.

_Was that a fluke or did I just put a chink in Alex's armor?_

Piper hops down off the desk and walks towards the door silently thinking over what Alex had just said to her.

"Get to know you? Is this another ploy to get into my pants? " Piper questions seriously

"Trust me woman, if that's what I wanted I'd already be in them." Alex opens her office door and waits for Piper to walk past her before turning around and looking at her messy office again.

"Fucking calamity in Calamity. Story of my life." She whispers to herself with a chuckle before turning out the lights and closing the door. She reaches for the keys on her belt loop and locks her door before turning to Piper and asking half jokingly, "Ready to go face firing squad kid?"

"Only if you're gona be facing them with me," Piper replies sincerely while looking into Alex's eyes.

Hearing the tone of Piper's voice and seeing the look in her eyes, Alex's face changes from its typical laid-back look to a more serious but somehow vulnerable look as her green eyes pierce into Piper's blue ones.

"Yeah kid. I'll be right here."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Just wanted to say thank you all for the reviews and follows! They really do mean a lot, it's nice to hear that you guys are enjoying my story! Also, sorry about the wait for this chapter, classes and exams were hell this past week and they pretty much burned me out so I had no motivation to write or anything else for that matter. Hopefully you guys don't think this chapter is too bad, because I don't think I really like it._

_Izzielg & 8isgreat08: I'm glad you guys like my assertive Piper! Yeah she might be WASPy but she had to have had some type of fire in her to draw Alex in and then keep her right?_

_To everyone else that commented on the banter between the characters, I'm really happy that you think it's on point. I see a little of myself in Nicky and Alex when it comes to the witty humor so it comes naturally._

_Don't forget that the italics are Piper's inner monologue and thoughts! Enjoy and leave me review or PM me!_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Alex reaches up to nervously adjust her glasses when she notices that they're not on her face or the top of her head. Realizing she left them on the bookshelf, she looks away from Piper. "Fuck, hold on." Alex quickly unlocks her door and grabs them off the shelf. She then grabs a pen and a piece of paper off of the floor and scribbles something down on it before sticking it in her pocket and returning to lock the door.

Piper watches as Alex walks back out of her office with her glasses on and can't help but notice that she's just as sexy with them as she is without them. Alex locks the door before they start down the hallway

"How blind are you?"

"Blindish."

"I think you're just blinded by my beauty."

Alex watches Piper's ass and can only laugh at her.

"Ahh but little do you know, I don't need my eyes to have you screaming my name as evidenced mere moments ago, Goldilocks."

Piper laughs at Alex. "Whatever Alex. Oh and by the way, Polly is probably gona be all up your ass about what we were doing up here but she'll behave after a few threatening glances."

"Kid, there's no way she's gona be worse than Nichols. She's like a goddamn bloodhound, it's like she can smell sex from a mile away. I honestly think she needs to get laid…and soon.

Snickering at Alex, Piper asks, "There's no way Nicky can't get a date, I bet she cleans up nice. I mean if you run a brush through her hair…"

Alex cuts Piper off before she can finish her sentence. "You'll lose the fucking brush."

Piper playfully smacks Alex's arm. "How dare you talk about your best friend like that!"

"What? It's a proven fact! We tried once in 5th grade and then again in 7th grade. Come to think of it. We never did find those brushes…"

"You're terrible Alex."

"I swear that's a true story! And I'm not half as terrible as I can be Pipes." Alex says with a wink

_Pipes. There is again…coincidence?_

"Yeah if you say so." Piper answers as they reach the bottom of the steps and door leading back into the club. Piper was walking ahead of Alex the entire walk back but once she reached the door leading back into the club, she stopped and turned to her. They both stand and get lost in each others eyes again. Green eyes lock with blue ones. And for a moment it seems as though time stands still. The muffled sounds of the roaring club on the other side of the door disappear. In this moment, there's nothing but Alex and Piper. No Polly, Nicky, or all of the random people clubbing, just them. Piper can only guess as to whether not this raven-haired goddess is feeling the same thing.

Feeling her heart racing and her cheeks flushing, Piper is the first to look away as she avoids Alex's piercing gaze and looks at the floor.

"I uhh, guess we should go. We've kept our friends waiting long enough, right?" Piper asks with a shy chuckle.

Alex looks at the door behind Piper and then back at her as she puts her hand under Piper's chin. She raises Pipers face so that she can continue looking into Piper's baby blue eyes before answering her question.

Alex responds in a soft and comforting voice that Piper could swear feels like home. "Yeah, probably…But seriously kid, don't worry about Nichols. She's really all bark and no bite, if she gets to be too much I'll shut her up. No worries, okay?"

Piper nods her response as Alex takes her hand and walks past her to open and hold the door for Piper.

The noise of the club hits them as soon as the door opens. The pair heads towards the back of the VIP section where their friends are still seated, conversing and drinking. Catching sight of Piper and Alex, Nicky smiles an evil smile and cries out. "Ayyye Vause! Blondie! How was it?" Nicky throws a wink at Piper as she asks.

Both noticing all of the now empty bottles sitting on the table, Alex and Piper glance at each other suspiciously.

"We might need a couple dozen drinks, to even _tolerate_ them at this point kid."

Flicking her eyes back towards Nicky and Polly, Piper smiles. "Actually, we might be able to use their drunkenness to our advantage. Follow my lead."

"Mhmm, okay. I like where this is going, after you."

Piper and Alex finally reach the booth and sit down. When Piper looks over at Nicky, she is wearing the biggest shit eating grin that she's ever seen. With a completely blank and innocent face Piper looks at Nicky and asks, "Has anyone ever told you, you look like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland when you smile like that? It's kinda scary…"

The entire table bursts into laughter at Piper's comparison. The grin on Nicky's face slowly fades as she looks at Piper in amazement before turning to look at Alex.

"Vause you must _literally_ be losing your touch. There's no way Blondie should still be such a stuck up WASP after a roll in the sack with you!" The table continues to laugh as Alex rolls her eyes.

"I'll have you know Simba," Another roar of laughter engulfs the table, "That there was no 'rolling in the sack' and that my touch is just fine."

"So what? You two just sat and _talked_ for the last 25 minutes?"

"Yeah, actually we did. It's nice to have a conversation with someone intelligent for a change believe it or not!"

With her voice oozing with sarcasm Nicky questions Alex disbelievingly. "Sooo lemme get this straight…You guys just sat and _talked, _in your office, _alone_? What'd you talk about? That original Kandinsky you got hanging up over your couch?" She scoffs.

Polly has been silently observing Alex and Piper since they arrived back at the table, trying to pick up on any clue that the two were lying and for any sign that she'd won her bet with Nicky.

Piper's eyes go wide at hearing the name Kandinsky.

"Kandinsky? As in _Wassily_ Kandinsky?"

"Umm, yeah…"

"How'd you miss it Blondie? Oh right maybe it was because you were face deep in Vause's pussy!"

"Okay, seriously ew. Are you always like this?"

Polly cuts in for the first time, "Ugh yeah Pipes, this is what I've been dealing with since you left!"

"Jesus," Piper looks over at Alex, "I see why you two are friends!"

A sly smile begins tugging at the corners of Alex's mouth as she bumps her shoulder against Piper's and whispers in her deep voice so only she can hear, "Mmm, what'd I tell you about calling me that?" Piper simply rolls her eyes at Alex, not wanting to give anything away to Nicky or Polly.

Polly looks at Nicky skeptically before leaning in towards her and whispering, "Soo umm Nicky, what exactly is this 'Vause inducted haze' supposed to look like?"

"Sure as hell not like this. And where's this smug ass look you were talking about?"

"No fucking clue."

At overhearing Polly and Nicky, Trisha stands up on the booth seat and raises her glass to toast. "I would like to dedicate this drink to the occasion of Nichols being wrong and Vause not doing the nasty with this hot blonde! Let us not forget that I was right and let us also cherish this moment in history!" She finishes by chugging the rest of her drink, slamming the now empty glass on the table, and sitting down with a content smile on her face.

Poussey and Taystee laugh at Trisha while Nicky and Polly sit there dumbfounded that they were both somehow wrong about their best friends.

"Okay so I have no idea what's going on anymore and I think it might be time to go Pol. I'm not taking care of your drunk ass and I have to go job hunting tomorrow!"

"Yeah, yeah okay Pipes. Let's go." Piper and Alex slide out of the booth to let Polly out. As Polly stands up she sways slightly as all of the alcohol she consumed with Nicky hits her full force.

"Let me walk you guys to the door," Looking back Alex gives Nicky her best glare, "And don't you move drunkie, I'll be back for you in a minute." She then turns and follows Piper and Polly towards the VIP entrance when suddenly something dawns on Nicky causing her to yell out at Alex.

"Vause you're a goddamn liar! What happened to your hair?!"

Quick on her feet and not missing a beat, Alex doesn't hesitate before yelling back, "I've been asking you the same question for years!"

Leaving a drunk Nicky stumped and wondering what exactly _did_ happen to her own hair, Alex turns and prays to a god that she doesn't believe in hoping that Polly didn't hear her either. Luckily the deity of her choice was on her side and Polly didn't even turn around to see why Alex was yelling.

The three of them weave their way through the club; well Alex and Piper do anyway. Polly is more so stumbling to the enjoyment of Piper and Alex. Once they reach the steps leading to the entrance of the club Piper turns and looks at Alex.

"Umm, thanks for having us and for you hospitality and…stuff…"

Alex laughs at hearing Piper's nervousness, "Yeah, _stuff_ kid." Seeing Polly swaying again she figures it's the perfect opportunity to get in a few extra moments with Piper. Alex reaches out and steadies Polly. "Woah there Dolly, let's get you two into a cab.'

"It's 'POL-LEE' Supercunt!" Laughing at her friend's drunken, aggressive state Piper looks at Alex apologetically. "Alex you really don't have to help. I know you probably have stuff to do around the club."

"Nonsense, what's a few extra minutes? I'll probably be here for the rest of the night anyways." Alex waves them up the steps as she follows behind them making sure Polly doesn't topple Piper over. Of course Alex also doesn't miss an opportunity to watch Piper's ass either.

"Stop staring at my ass Alex." Piper says without looking back at Alex. She smirks at Piper never having turned around but catching her anyway before responding to Piper's accusation.

"Who says I'm staring?"

"I am and don't try to deny it. I know you were, scratch that, _are _staring."

"Ha, what are you, my mother?" Turning around and winking at Alex, Piper can't help but seize the opportunity to play Alex's game. "No, but I'll spank you if you want."

"Pipesss, that's grosssss." A drunk Polly interjects. Piper and Alex can't help but giggle as Piper looks back over at Polly.

"Sorry Pol, no more sex references. I promise." Piper sneaks a glance back at Alex only to find her looking up at her with eyes full of lust and want, just like back in her office.

"Good, let's go home." Using Polly as an excuse to keep moving, Piper continues helping her friend to the top of the steps while trying her best to ignore the look Alex had just given her. But despite her best efforts, Piper feels a throbbing begin between her legs as they reach the top on the steps and the entrance of the club. When they step outside there's still a line out front even though it's past 1:30 and last call's at 2. Piper can't help but look at Alex in adoration.

Confidence and power seeps from every pore of Alex. She walks, no _glides_, with grace and a definitive purpose. It's no wonder that she opened a new club in fucking _New York City_ and turns it into one of, if not, _the_ hottest club in the city. And her sex appeal? Alex was the fucking definition of sex appeal. A quick look in the dictionary would not only reveal the definition but a smug picture of Alex and her stupid fucking adorable glasses.

Her charm, wit and brains were just added bonuses to an already complete package.

_Don't forget about her skills in the bedroom…well office._

Yet even with all that, there's still an air of mystery that surrounds Alex and the only one that seems to have navigated through it is Nicky. Piper can't help but want to know more about this woman, and at any price. And the question arises again, who is Alex Vause?

_Dear supernatural, holy, omnipotent deity in the sky, _

_SOS._

_Sincerely, Piper_

Lost in her thoughts and dead to the world around her, Piper watches intently as Alex walks towards the curb and flags down a cab instantly.

_How in the hell did she flag down a cab in New York City in literally 5 seconds flat?!__  
_

As if reading her mind Polly yells, "How the hell did you flag down a cab that quick in this city woman?" Polly's eyes go wide. "Are you MAGICAL?" Piper laughs loudly at Polly, because what grown woman seriously asks another grown woman if she's magical?

Knowing Polly isn't going to like her answer Alex smirks as she walks over to open the cab door. "I typically don't get asked that question by women outside of the bedroom so I can't really answer that."

As soon as Alex finishes her sentence Piper is laughing, knowing that Polly is completely over Alex and this night.

"OH MY GOD!" Polly yells but Alex quickly interrupts her, "Yeah that's usually what they're saying right before they ask if I'm 'magical.'"

"Okay anddd this is where you make your exit Supercunt. But I will leave you with this: You and Nicky are truly a sick match made in heaven by some God with an even sicker sense of humor!" Polly then rushes into the cab before she can hear anything else Alex has to say.

Piper is almost doubled over laughing at this point trying to catch her breath. Looking at Piper laughing so genuinely causes an authentic smile to tug at the corners of Alex's mouth and for a change, not one of her signature smirks. When Piper straightens up, she looks at Alex and is at a sudden loss for words.

"I...Umm..." Piper looks at the ground feeling slightly embarrassed that Alex is having such an effect on her. Alex grabs Piper under the pretenses of giving her a hug but really grabs her ass and shoves her hands into Pipers back pockets before poking fun at her.

"Use your words kid." Piper playfully shoves Alex away before looking at her again. "Thank you Alex, seriously. I, umm…really enjoyed your company."

"No problem, I enjoyed yours too. And I heard you were looking for a job…bring me your resume and I'll look it over."

"You're kidding me right? We just…" Piper turns towards the cab to look at Polly before lowering her voice in case she's listening. "You know…got _intimate._" Alex laughs at Piper's choice of words.

"Seriously Pipes, how old are you? But I mean it, swing by and bring me your resume. I could use a hot little cocktail waitress like you." Piper immediately becomes defensive hearing Alex's description of her.

"Oh so I'm just another one of your recruits? Another hot little cocktail waitress for you to pimp out and make money off of?"

"You won't know til you come and find out for sure, now will you? But your meter is running, stop arguing with me and go home. I'll see you soon." Alex leans in and kisses Piper soundly to shut her up before ushering her into the waiting cab. After getting in Piper rolls down the cab window before looking at Alex again.

"What makes you so sure that you'll be seeing me again so soon?"

"I just know, I'll see you later okay?" Piper nods as the cab begins pulling off. "Bye, Alex."

"See ya later kid." Alex stands and watches as Piper and Polly's cab pulls off before turning and walking back into her club. As she walks past Titus, he nods his greeting and Alex stops. "Hey, Titus. Whadda you say about cutting outta here early tonight?"

"I'd love to boss, but that decision is completely up to you."

"Well I'm telling you that I wana get outta here early tonight, so please tell these nice people that we're closed for the night and then come in and help me clear out so we can leave too."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll be in shortly."

"Good, I'll see you in a few." Alex turns and walks back into the club and heads straight towards the DJ booth. She walks up and converses with the DJ, basically telling him to wrap his set up and let everyone know there's been a change in plans. Before long Alex has spoken to the DJ and bartenders and informed them of her plans to close early.

She finally starts to make her way back to the VIP section to talk to Enzo and get Nicky and the gang. When she arrives at the velvet rope she tells Enzo that the club is closing early and to help filter people out so they can get started on cleaning up. As she approaches her friends again, she sees that Taystee, Poussey and Trisha are getting ready to leave, she then notes that Nicky is asleep with her head buried in her arms on the table.

"She's out like a light yo." Trisha informs Alex.

Alex snorts to herself as she looks at Nicky's sleeping form. "I was gone for 5 minutes, but that's definitely a win for the night."

"You want us to take her home Stretch?"

"Nah, you guys go ahead, I'll just have someone clean around her cause she's not going anywhere. I'll bring her home with me."

"Alright cool yo, we'll catch you later Vause." Trisha gets up and hugs Alex goodbye as do Taystee and Poussey before they all leave together. Alex takes one more look at Nicky before shaking her head and thinking to herself, "Welp, you dodged that bullet for a little longer."

* * *

Piper and Polly pull in front of their apartment building 15 minutes after leaving Calamity. The entire ride home all Polly could talk about was how vulgar Alex and Nicky were and that even though Nicky was the more disgusting of the two, she was more tolerable than Alex.

"I mean Pipes, seriously, at least Nicky took the time to remember my goddamn name!"

But even as Polly ranted and raved about Alex, Piper couldn't help but smile at the thought of her. Alex Vause consumed her thoughts during the elevator ride up to their floor. While she walked to her apartment door and unlocked it Alex was on her mind. As made sure Polly was in bed with a bucket and a bottle of water, Alex's smirk flashed through her mind. When Piper finally laid down in bed, the images of her romp with Alex earlier played in her mind like a movie and she felt herself getting hot all over again. Piper would even swear that she could _taste_ Alex on her lips as she drifted off to a dreamless sleep, wondering what it would be like to share a bed with her.

_Especially if that's what she could do on a desk._

* * *

It was around 2:30 by the time Alex and her employees finally got the last clubber out. It was another hour and a half before the club was in half-way decent shape so Alex figured since she was letting everyone go early, they wouldn't mind coming in early tomorrow to finish cleaning and then start setting up. It was around 5 by the time Alex had finally sent the last of her employees home so she walked up to her office, forgetting the disarray that it was in since she had submersed herself in work since Piper left.

"Shit…You know what, fuck it. I'll clean up tomorrow. I still have to drag Nichols' drunk ass home and do some paperwork." She says thinking aloud to herself. Alex grabs a few papers from her desk drawer and then a few from her filing cabinet before going back downstairs and sitting next to Nicky. Alex punches Nicky a few times knowing that it'll piss her off as she starts doing her paperwork for the night. Her first few punches only earn her a muffled groan, but the next two or three get the job done.

"What the fucking fuck?!" Nicky yells as she lifts her head off the table looking around enraged. A pleased laugh escapes Alex's mouth before she responds, "Well good morning sunshine."

"Fuck you Vause."

"No thanks, and I'd say you've looked worse but then I'd be lying." Moaning at the throbbing in her head Nicky puts her head back on the table before mumbling.

"What fucking time is it and why am I still here?"

"It's a little past 5 and you're still here cause I'm taking you home shortly."

"Well then hurry up and let's get the hell outta here. My head is throbbing and I need a bed to sleep in."

"You're not gona rush me because you decided to drink enough to ruin both of our livers."

"Well at least gimme your keys so I can go lay on your couch upstairs! Have a heart!" It's then that Alex looks up from her paperwork and answers a little too quickly.

"NO."

"Whaa..Why…" Nicky lifts her head off the table to reveal wide eyes and then a smirk that couldn't be anymore smug if she tried. "OHHHHH! Alright Vause spit it out! What really happened between you and Blondie?

Burying herself back in her paper work Alex tries to answer as nonchalantly as possible knowing that like herself, Nicky can pick up on bullshit from a mile away. "Nothing, we just...talked."

"_Talked_? So you're still gona give me this bullshit about talking?"

"First off, I have no idea how you remember anything from tonight. But yeah we talked, why is that so hard to believe?"

Nicky sits and thinks about her question for a moment before answering. "Ohhh okay you must be speaking in code! By "talked" you mean you used your tongues to talk each others' _other _set of lips! Okayyy, I gotcha now!" Nicky finishes with a sly wink at Alex.

"Fuck off Nichols, I'm being serious. We had a good conversation." It wasn't exactly a lie, and Alex wasn't exactly telling the truth either but Nicky didn't need to know that.

"I bet your office will tell me a different story if I go up there."

Alex jingles her keys in front of Nicky. "Good luck getting in!"

"Vause…have you really forgotten how many locks I've picked over the years to get us into places we weren't supposed to be? Or did Blondie make you cum so hard that you lost some brain cells?"

Alex laughs. "And again, fuck you Nichols. And if you go up there and pick that lock, I'll see to it that I personally put your head through the glass in that door. And trust me all that hair isn't gona be an effective helmet."

"Aww, you have such a way with words! I see how you get all the ladies! But seriously though, did she put some kinda voodoo on you or somethin? Has _the_ Alex Vause finally met her match?"

Alex can't help but sit and wonder if maybe Nicky is right, but she quickly banishes the thought from her mind. Piper was just going to be another hot little cocktail waitress that made her some money…right? Trying to convince herself and Nicky, Alex once again answers Nicky a little too quickly.

"Nah, she was just another hot chick. Come on Nichols, you know you're the only woman that has my heart." As she says this Alex reaches out to pinch Nicky's cheeks and make kissy faces at her in an attempt to change the subject.

"Eww, get the hell outta my face woman!" Yells Nicky as she scoots away from Alex. "Hurry up and finish that damn paperwork so you can take me home."

"Yeah yeah, I'm almost done. If you shut the hell up for another 5 minutes then we can get outta here." Alex throws herself back into her paperwork so she can steer her thoughts away from the feisty blonde and Nicky's 21 questions.

As promised, five minutes later, the pair is walking out the back door towards Alex's brand new all black Audi RS 7 to head home for a night of much needed sleep.

* * *

_A/N: JUNE 6__TH__ PEOPLE! JUNE FUCKING 6__TH__! Anywhooo, please leave me a review and sorry again about the wait!_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Sorry again for the wait guys! This semester is currently making me its bitch and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it. I'll try and get you guys another chapter this weekend but don't hold me to it!_**

**_Thank you to everyone who left reviews and followed/favorited my story!_**

**_Enjoy and review :)_**

**Chapter 7**

The ride from the club to Alex's house was unusually quick seeing as they were missing all of the early morning traffic. It was also unusually quiet for the two women. Alex was thinking about Piper and how she actually did enjoy being around the blonde. The fact that the blonde could hold her own around Nicky, which not many people could do as evidenced by Polly, was another huge reason. Starling Alex from her thoughts is Nicky, apparently she had been speaking for awhile but Alex was too lost in thought.

"Hey…Yo…EARTH TO ALEX!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. What's up?"

"You alright over there?"

"Yeah, fine. I was umm…just thinking about some stuff that needs to be done at the club tomorrow."

Knowing damn well what, or rather _who, _Alex was thinking about, Nicky turns to look at her with a smirk playing on her lips. "Yeah if you say so. But you know this isn't the way back to my apartment right?"

Alex glances over at her best friend, knowing that she saw right through her lie before rolling her eyes and responding in a playful tone. "Of course I know this isn't the way back to your little shit hole. And fuck you for thinking that I'm driving all the way to Brooklyn. You said that you needed a bed, not that you needed _your_ bed."

Nicky looks at Alex with a shocked but equally playful face as she bats her eyelashes. "Well I didn't mean _your_ bed either! Don't you know I'm a classy lady? It'll take more than a few bottles of alcohol and a nice new shiny car to get in these drawers!"

Alex snorts at Nicky and her ridiculousness. "Okay Nichols ew. I know that was a joke but still. We need to get you laid, and as soon as possible cause you've been acting like a dog in heat."

Just as Alex finishes her sentence they pull into the parking garage of her luxury apartment complex. Once Alex finds a spot, they both hop out into the cool summer morning air and walk down the garage steps to the front of the building.

When they reach the sliding glass doors Nicky just stands outside of them looking up at the building in awe. When Alex notices that Nicky isn't by her side she turns around and walks back over to her and grabs her by the arm, dragging her inside.

"Nichols what the fuck? Let's go I'm exhausted. You act like you've never been here before." Nicky twists her arm away from Alex as they walk across the marble lobby and towards the shiny elevator doors.

"I know, but fuck! We've really come a long way from a few years ago, it still catches me by surprise sometimes."

Alex looks at Nicky and makes eye contact with her. It's one of their few serious moments but they both understand the emotions that the other is feeling.

"Yeah, me too. And I mean as much as I sometimes regret what we did to get here, I wouldn't take back either."

"Me either Vause, me either."

The elevator dings and the door open inviting Nicky and Alex inside. They step inside in complete silence and Alex presses the button to the penthouse as the doors close behind them. As the doors close it's as if they're enveloping the normally talkative and ambitious girls in a thick haze of silence. After a few moments Nicky is the first to break the silence.

"We've got some good fucking stories though!" Nicky pats Alex on the back to lighten the mood.

"Hell yeah we do. And Nicky?"

"Yeah?"

Alex's voice begins to waver. "Thanks…for everything."

"Come on Vause don't get all fuckin sappy on me. What's done is done, and I know you woulda done the same thing for me had the situation been reversed." The elevator dings and the doors open just as Nicky finishes her sentence. They step out of the elevator and right in front of Alex's all white double doors.

"I fucking love that you have this whole floor to yourself, you don't even have to walk down the hallway to get to your door. I'll admit this is some pretty fly shit Vause."

Alex walks over to the keypad and punches in her code to unlock the door and then walks into the penthouse. "Yeah some of us spent their money on a nice place to live rather than a little shit hole in Brooklyn."

"Aye, watch how you talk about my 'little shit hole' I like it and it costs me more than you'd think."

"If you're paying anymore than 600 bucks a month for that place then someone has correctly pegged you for looking as dumb as you really are." Alex laughs as she saunters over to her kitchen realizing she hadn't eaten all day.

"Fuck I'm hungry."

"What you didn't have enough to eat early in your office?"

Alex immediately grabs the first thing her hand finds, which unfortunately for Nicky happens to be a thick wooden spoon, and hurls it at the back of Nicky's head. Luckily the spoon bounces off her hair before it can do any damage.

Alex mutters to herself seeing that her spoon did nothing. "I swear I'm gona shave your fucking head when you go to sleep."

"You wouldn't even dream of doing such a thing sister!"

"Don't test me Nichols! And on that note I'm going to bed." Alex begins walking to her bedroom.

Nicky goes to grab some blankets out of Alex's linen closet knowing that the guest bed is never made up and cries out after her, "Where's the hospitality at?! I am a guest after all!"

Without turning around Alex yells out to Nicky, "Ha! You haven't been a fucking guest in years! The only thing you are is a pain in my ass! Goodnight Nicky!" While wearing her signature smirk, Alex turns around and flips Nicky off before shutting her bedroom door.

"I love you too Sasquatch!" Nicky yells back as she walks into Alex's guest bedroom and passes out, clothes and all, as soon as she gets the first sheet over the mattress.

In her room, Alex quickly strips down to her bra and panties before sliding into her giant California king bed. She can't help but think back on her night. The moment she first laid eyes on Piper, their little "meeting" in her office and then their conversation as Alex walked Piper and Polly out.

Sure Piper was young and naive, but she had figured out her plan. Nicky reins in a few hot girls a night and Alex seals the deal making sure the girls come back for more and then eventually offers the better looking ones a job. It was a fool proof plan after all, or so she being Alex, there was no way she was going to let Piper in on that secret. On the other hand she can't help but think, "Why do I even give a shit if she figures it out?"

Alex quickly tires of wondering why exactly Piper is having this effect on her. After having her pick of women for over a decade, why is it that this blonde in particular has been invading her thoughts. But before rolling over and letting herself slip into unconsciousness she quotes one of her favorite movies, "It's not personal Sonny, it's strictly business." But if it was strictly business with Piper, then why was she trying so hard to convince everyone, and more importantly herself that it was strictly business?

* * *

Despite not going to bed until around 3 a.m. Piper is up at 8 o'clock sharp. She quickly turns her alarm clock off and sits up in bed. She looks around her room to find that it's relatively clean for a change; she just needs to pick up the clothes she wore to the club last night. Then it hits her, the club…Nicky…_Alex_. Piper groans to herself as she let's the memories of last night once again wash over her. Piper thinks out loud to herself, "Get an early start on job hunting orrrrr go for a run? Go for a run."

_Definitely go for a run._

Piper gets out of bed figuring she'll clean up after her run and heads down the hallway towards the bathroom. She checks in on Polly to make sure she's still alright before going to the bathroom. When she returns to her room she throws on her favorite pair of blue and white Nike running shorts and a t-shirt, ties her hair in a messy bun, grabs her phone and headphones, ties up her sneakers and heads out the door. She decides to skip the elevator and takes the stairs instead.

When Piper steps out into the crisp summer morning air she takes a deep breath inhaling the scent of her city, puts in her headphones and heads south towards Central Park.

Piper had always been a runner. Whenever she and Cal were playing together as kids he could never catch her. As she got older Piper turned running into an outlet for just about any situation; stress, breakups, you name it. When life got to be too serious Piper would throw on her headphones and run away from it all. Running was a time when Piper got to be alone and sort through her problems with a clear head, staying in shape just happened to be an added perk. For the first time since she'd left Alex's presence, she wasn't thinking about her long black hair, her sexy smirk,and especially not her deviously talented tongue. It was just her music and her feet hitting the pavement.

About 45 minutes later Piper reaches the front of her apartment building. She checks the time on her phone as she walks inside

_9:00, Plenty of time to shower and get dressed._

Piper unlocks her door and steps inside to smell coffee brewing.

"Pol? You up?"

Polly walks out from the bathroom, "SHHHHH! Stop yelling Pipes!"

"Woah there Lindsay Lohan! Don't get pissy with me cause you drank more than half the damn club combined last night."

"Ughh, sorry. My head is fucking pounding."

Piper begins walking towards the bathroom. "Yeah yeah, go take some aspirin and save me coffee. You'll live babe."

Polly curses Piper under her breath while throwing a dirty look in her direction causing Piper to laugh as she reaches the bathroom.

After shutting the door, she quickly undresses, runs the water and steps into the shower.

As soon as the lukewarm water hits Piper's skin, it's as if all of the events of the last 24 hours are melting away. Piper revels in the nothingness that is currently occupying her brain. There's no pressing need to make sense of anything that happened last night or of anything else for that matter, she just stands and enjoys as the water washes over her. Showers are definitely her happy place.

After washing herself and her hair Piper turns off the water and steps out of the shower. She grabs her towel, dries off and begins brushing her teeth. Soon she's out of the bathroom and back in her room getting ready to head out and look for a job. She throws on a bra and panties and wraps her wet hair up in her towel before starting to clean up her roo

Grabbing her shirt and shorts off the floor, she walks over to her laundry basket and throws her shirt in first. Just before she throws her shorts in, she remembers to check her pockets for cash. Since she didn't have to pay for anything but the cab ride back last night she figures she'll have a good amount leftover.

Piper digs into her front pockets and pulls out a twenty, a ten and a few ones.

_I made out like a bandit last night! Got laid AND I didn't spend a dime!_

She then notices something in her back pocket. Sliding her hand in the pocket, Piper feels a piece of paper and pulls it out to find it's folded. She asks out loud to no one in particular, "What the hell is this?"

She unfolds the it and her jaw drops as she reads it over a few times.

"ALEX 917-524-3548"

Piper can't help but yell mostly out of shock when she reads it. "That motherfucker!"

Polly comes into Piper's room while rubbing her temples after hearing her yelling.

"What the hell Piper! Stop fucking yelling, this better be serious!"

Completely ignoring Polly's second request for her to stop yelling Piper continues on loudly. "That motherfucking she-devil! When the hell did she slip her fucking number in my pocket? What the even made her think I would even _want_ her number?!"

Polly stands there confused the entire time Piper is ranting. "Pipes, what in God's name are you talking about?"

"ALEX!"

"Ohhh, Supercunt?" Piper turns to look at Polly.

"Yes fucking Supercunt!"

"Well excuse the shit outta me! Last I checked you were swooning over her."

"Shut the hell up, I don't swoon. I cause people to swoon."

"Well that's the most debatable statement I've ever heard after last night. So when you stop pretending to be angry about her slipping you her number are you gona call her?"

"What? No! Why would I call her?" Piper stops to think. "Should I?"

Polly can't help but laugh at Piper and her indecisiveness. "Umm probably, seeing as you two were making googly eyes at each other all night. And even though I don't have any proof I'm like 90 bazillion percent sure you had sex with her last night."

Piper walks over to her dresser to pull out some clothes so that Polly can't see her face flushing at the mention of her escapade with Alex last night.

"I don't make googly eyes either Pol." Piper then jokingly asks as she sifts through her drawers, "Aren't you supposed to be _my_ best friend? Don't tell me you've traded me in for Supercunt."

"Of course I am you stupid lesbian and I'd never trade you for Supercunt. Hence the reason I _know_ you had sex with that giant last night. Maybe not today, but I'll get it out of you eventually." With that Polly turns to walk out of Piper's room to continue nursing her hangover.

"Wait Pol…Last night before I got in the cab she offered me a job at the club. Well she offered to look over my resume at least." Polly stops walking and spins around to face Piper again.

"She did WHAT?"

"She offered…" Polly cuts Piper off.

"Yeah I heard you, she offered you a job." Polly pauses to think for a moment before continuing. "Don't you think that's a little weird?"

"No, she heard me mention that I had to go job hunting today. Do you think it's weird?"

"I mean kinda. There's something a little off about her if you ask me Pipes. Sure she's hot and obviously pretty loaded. But she's not that much older than us so something isn't sitting right with me. I can't put my finger on it but knowing you, you're gona go see her and do as you please anyways!"

Piper goes over and wraps Polly up in a hug.

"I love you Pol."

"Yeah I know. I love you too." Polly wraps her arms around the blonde before asking, "So what are you gona do?"

"I dunno, I applied to a few marketing firms last week but for the time being I guess I'm gona go drop my resume off at a few places and maybe call Alex and see if she was serious. I'm in no position to turn down a job."

"Just you know…be careful around her. She knows she's charming as hell and that could be a problem."

Piper gives her friend a devilish look as she responds. "Well then I guess I'll just have to beat her at her own game now won't I?" Piper then pulls back from Polly's embrace, "Now get out, I have to get dressed!" Piper plants a kiss on Polly's cheek and then pushes her out her room.

Twenty minutes later Piper is dressed. She's wearing her favorite vintage gold watch from her grandmother and a sleeveless maroon blouse with some cute business casual shorts. She ties her hair up in a loose bun before applying the slightest amount of makeup. When she walks out into the living room she sees Polly lying on the couch watching TV. She purposefully walks in front of the TV and grabs her keys and purse off the coffee table causing Polly to wolf whistle as Piper walks past her.

"OWW! You look hot girlie!"

Piper winks at Polly. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Go out there and knock em dead Pipes! And don't come back here without a job!"

Piper waves goodbye to Polly and walks out the apartment door ready to take on the world. She checks her watch and sees that it's a little past 10 as she walks over to the elevators and presses the button. When she reaches the lobby she takes a deep breath to steady herself and then steps out into the blinding sunlight and warm summer air. Immediately she reaches in her purse for her Wayfarers and starts walking.

_Where to start?_

Piper heads towards a few restaurants that she and Polly frequent, figuring that she had to start small before taking on anything big. Baby steps, right?

Even though Piper was a recent Smith grad, she was finding it exceedingly hard to find a job. She and Polly both majored in marketing and while Polly was able to find a job post-graduation, Piper wasn't so lucky. It could have been attributed to the fact that Polly was always the more responsible of the two and maintained a 3.8 GPA while having two different internships their senior year. Piper on the other hand maintained a decent GPA of 3.2 but was more interesteed in partying and getting laid rather than internships.

Now a few months after graduation Piper knew that it was time to get her shit together and stop spending Mommy and Daddy's money. Speaking of which…

Piper's cell phone rings as she's walking, when she pulls it out her purse she sees it's none other than Mommy Dearest. She sighs knowing that nothing good is going to come of this conversation but she answers anyways.

"Hi Mom."

"Piper dear! Have you found a job yet? You know we didn't spend all that money on you so that you could continue living on our dime!"

"Oh I'm fine mom thanks, everything is going well and Polly is great. Thanks for asking!"

"Piper, this isn't a joke. I'm serious."

"Mom, I know. I'm on my way to an interview now; I'll talk to you later." She quickly hangs up the phone before her mother can say anything else to annoy her further.

* * *

Alex is startled awake by the sound of pots and pans crashing in her kitchen.

"What the fuck was that?" She sits up and looks around her room blindly as she tries to figure out what caused the noise. Then it dawns on her.

"NICHOLS." She whispers sharply. She glances at the clock to see that it's barely 10 o'clock. She grabs her glasses off her bedside table and quickly jumps out of bed realizing that she's half naked. But unfortunately for Nicky, being modest wasn't at the top of Alex's list of things to do. Killing Nicky however, was. Alex reaches her bedroom door and flings it open with reckless abandonment.

Hearing the door slam against the wall Nicky looks up from her mess with her eyes wide. Alex is standing in her doorway groggy, glaring and fuming.

"Nicky I swear to every God there is that I'm…" Nicky quickly cuts Alex off before she can start yelling and threatening her. Nicky knows better than anyone that waking Alex up is like waking up a grizzly bear. In other words; you're bound to get fucked up. So she tries to butter Alex up in the hopes that she might just go back to bed. But even still she can't help the sarcasm that drips off of her every word.

"Well good morning bestest friend of mine whom I love and cherish deeply!" Noticing that Alex has barely anything on, she figures a compliment or two couldn't hurt her cause. "You're looking well rested and very tone on this fine morning. You been workin out?"

Alex crosses her arms over her chest and glares at Nicky for a few moments before speaking.

"Listen carefully _Nicole_." Nicky grimaces at Alex using her first name. "I'm only gona say this once. When I wake up there better be a fuck ton of coffee out here waiting for me. And more importantly, KEEP. IT. THE. FUCK. DOWN."

Knowing that Alex isn't going kill her, Nicky's sarcasm returns full force. She salutes Alex before answering her, "AYE AYE CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!"

Alex glares at Nicky for a moment longer before turning back into her room and slamming the door shut.

As soon as Nicky hears the door slam she turns around and continues picking up the pots and pans that she dropped while muttering to herself. "Last time I try doing something nice and making breakfast for that grumpy ass giant!"

Back in her room, Alex has retreated into the comfort of her bed, taking her glasses back off and getting comfortable. She's asleep for about 45 minutes before her phone rings waking her up again.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

She rolls over to her night stand and looks at her phone. It's from an unknown number. She slides her finger across the screen to answer the call and snarls into the phone.]

"Who is this and why the fuck are you calling me so goddamn early?!"

A timid voice comes through on the other side. "Umm, sorry is this a bad time? I…I didn't mean to wake you…"

Recognizing the voice, Alex sits up in bed. "Piper? Jesus fuck, sorry."

"Yeah, ummm…I can call you back..."

"No no. What's up?"

"Nothing, I was…" Piper steels her nerves. "Look, can we meet up?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. Or sometime soon if that works better for you." Piper's voice trails off.

"No now works, I need to grab a shower first if you don't mind waiting. I won't be long."

"Okay, how's the Starbucks near Central Park on Fredrick Douglass Boulevard?"

"Ew, fuck no. Meet me at Joe's on Columbus Ave in about 30 minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you there."

* * *

Piper hangs up the phone and sighs. After visiting about 15 different restaurants, bars, and coffee shops she was tired of rejection. All of the places she visited were either not hiring or told her she was overqualified. Piper could have cared less about being overqualified and in turn underpaid. Money was money and she needed an income. But of course no one else saw it from her point of view.

She headed towards the nearest M subway steps and hops on the train to meet Alex. 15 minutes later she's standing out in front of Joe's. She walks inside into the cool air-conditioning and the smell of fresh brewed coffee immediately invades her sense of smell. She stands in the doorway for a moment basking in the smell and relaxed ambiance of the place before finding a small table towards the back to sit at. She pulls out her phone and texts Polly about the grim results of her job hunt and how's she's meeting with Alex. Polly's lack of response causes Piper to figure that she's sleeping off the rest of her hangover. Piper decides to read over the latest news on her phone to pass the time as she anxiously waits for Alex's arrival.

* * *

After hanging up with Piper Alex rolls out of bed and makes her way to her en-suite bathroom. After a quick shower Alex quickly dries her hair, and throws on an old Rolling Stones t-shirt and rolls up the sleeves in her signature style, showing off her gorgeous rose tattoo. She grabs a pair of denim Bermuda shorts and throws on her beat up but trusty, low-top black Chucks. She applies a little bit of makeup, including her perfect wingtip eyeliner before leaving her room.

When she walks out of her room she sees Nicky is sitting on her couch in her living room watching mindless television.

"Where's my coffee? And you know television kills brain cells right? Cause last I checked you're not really in a position to lose too many more."

Nicky doesn't even bother to take her eyes off the screen when she answers Alex. "Fuck you and your coffee! When are you taking me home?"

"I'd say never after the way you just asked, but you staying might be worse than me actually taking you home. But I will when I come back."

"Come back? Where the hell are you going? I thought you were supposed to be sleep after you almost slit my throat about an hour ago."

"Unlike you…_I_ have business to attend to."

Nicky turns to look at Alex for the first time. "_Business_?" She questions.

"Yes, _business_. Do you need me to spell it out and define it for you?" Alex smirks and then walks over to her kitchen and grabs her car keys off the kitchen counter and walks over to the door.

"Fuck off Vause." Just as Alex is about to walk out the door Nicky yells at her, "Oh and tell Piper I said hi!"

Alex can only laugh as she walks out the door because Nicky always knows what she is about to do before she does it. Alex presses the button on the elevator and pulls out her phone to text Piper.

**Alex: Hey Pipes, I'm on my way**

The elevator dings as her phone goes off.

**Piper: Okay, I'm here now. I've been here for about 5 minutes. But no rush, I have plenty of time to kill**

**Alex: Mmm, plenty of time huh? Maybe we can go do something more fun than talking ;)**

**Piper: Ha, not in your wildest dreams**

She finally reaches the lobby of her building and walks through the glass doors and heads towards the parking garage while texting Piper back.

**Alex: Such a spoil sport. It's alright though. My wildest dreams are beyond anything you've ever experienced. You probably wouldn't be ready for what I had in store anyways**.

**Piper: You talk a big game, it's really cute.**

When Alex finally reaches her car, she unlocks it and gets in before texting Piper back.

**Alex: Trust me babe, I only talk the talk because I can walk the walk. You should already know about that though.**

**Piper: Yeah yeah, actions speak louder than words. I'll see you soon.**

Alex reads Piper's text and chuckles to herself as she starts her car and plugs her phone into the adapter and puts on some Jimi Hendrix. Foxy Lady is blaring out of her speakers as she pulls out of her spot and makes her way to Joe's to meet Piper.

_**Foxy, Foxy**_  
_**You know you are a cute little heart breaker**_  
_**Foxy yeah,**_  
_**And you know you are a sweet little lover maker**_  
_**Foxy**_

_**I wanna take you home, yeah**_  
_**I won't do you no harm**_  
_**You've got to be all mine, all mine**_  
_**ooh Foxy Lady!**_

* * *

**_A/N: If you guys didn't catch it or in case you were wondering Alex quoted The Godfather. It's one of my favorite movies and Alex could definitely be the female version of Michael Corleone. Also sorry if my descriptions of NYC are kind of off, I'm not from NYC nor do I visit very often although I do love it there! Lastly, I'm a huge Jimi Hendrix fan hence the reference, but I'm pretty sure Alex would rock out to Jimi too, he's a legend! Please review and hopefully I'll have the next chapter out by Sunday. More drama and Vauseman action to come :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I love that you guys like that Piper didn't just immediately fall for Alex and is resisting her. And even though I completely support and love the charming Alex that Piper fell for on the show, my story just never turned into that lol. I wanted it to be different from other stories but I never really intended it to be this way cause I'm just kinda making it up as I go. So it's really nice to know that you guys are liking it and taking the time out to review!**_

_**Anywhooo, **__**Here you are darlings! Please read and review :)**_

**Chapter 8**

Piper is sitting at her table when an all black Audi with tinted windows pulls up to the curb next to the window on Piper's left. She's too consumed with her phone to notice Alex get out of the car and stand next to the window. Alex taps on the glass and startles Piper from her thoughts, laughing as she walks around to the front door. For the first time Piper notices Alex's rose tattoo as she walks past her.

_How did I miss that last night? Oh, right I was occupied with other activities._

Piper feels her heart stat to race as Alex struts over to her. Alex's rockabilly style only further draws her in. Alex isn't one of the preppy WASPy girls and guys that she's used to being around; in fact she's the complete opposite. Alex is rugged and cultured and has lived a life that Piper could never have imagined and it shows. She walks around with an _earned_ air of authority and people just naturally gravitate towards her.

It isn't until Alex speaks that she realizes she's been staring.

"You know staring isn't polite right?"

Piper opens and closes her mouth like a fish gasping for air as she tries to find her words, still unable to take her eyes off Alex.

A low chuckle escapes Alex's throat. "Or you know, can take a picture. It'll last longer and you can even make my beautiful face your wallpaper." Alex cups her face and smiles at Piper before her smile is replaced by her famous smirk.

Alex's smartass remark snaps Piper out of her daze as she makes eye contact with her.

"Did you and Nicky practice those smirks in the mirror as kids or something?"

Alex pulls out the chair opposite of Piper and flips it around so that she can rest her arms on the back of it.

"So you brought me all the way here at 11 a.m. to ask me about my smirk? And here I thought you wanted to get busy." Alex let's her eyes roam shamelessly.

Piper rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "I never said anything about _getting busy_ Ms. Vause. I wanted to talk to you last night."

Alex holds her hand up. "Okay stop right there. Ms. Vause is my fucking mother and as much as I love her, I don't wana be her."

"Okay _Alex_." Piper looks down at the table in hesitation. Seeing Piper's nervousness Alex cuts in.

"The answer is yes." With that she stands up and walks away, leaving a confused Piper in her wake.

A few moments later Alex returns with coffee for the both of them. She sets down a cup in front of Piper. "I haven't had my morning coffee yet and I figured you could use some too. Cream and sugar alright?"

Piper accepts the cup but still looks on at Alex confused.

She looks over at Piper as she sips her coffee. "'Thank' and 'you' are probably the words you're looking for kid."

Piper purses her lips and squints at Alex trying to figure her out. "What are you playing at?"

Alex slides her glasses onto her head and locks eyes with Piper. They sit staring into each others' eyes for what seems like hours before Piper caves under Alex's gaze and stares out the window.

"I'm not playing at anything. The answer to your question is yes."

Piper looks back at Alex and tilts her head slightly. "How do you even know what I'm going to ask you?"

Alex raises a perfect eyebrow to accompany her smirk before answering casually, "Well you said you wanted to talk about last night which means you either want to take me up on my job offer or you want to fuck me again, if not both."

She sips her coffee again before finishing, "So either way, the answer is yes."

Piper looks on at Alex with her mouth agape.

"You know this cocky thing you do? Well it's REALLY not that charming."

"You're still here though."

"Wow, fuck you Alex. And to think that I actually thought that we could actually…you know what never mind." Piper grabs her purse and gets up to leave.

"Woah Pipes, don't leave. Hey, c'mere."

Alex reaches out and grabs Piper's wrist before she can storm past her. Piper feels an electric current run through her entire body at Alex's touch.

She closes her eyes and inhales. "Please let go of my wrist."

"Look Piper don't leave. I'm sorry." Alex can't stop her apology from spilling from her red lips. Alex's eyebrows fuse together as a look of shock flashes across her face at her own words. But the look disappears as quickly as it appeared. She slides her glasses back down on her nose and continues to look up at Piper.

Noticing the look that flashes across Alex's face, Piper eyes her cautiously for a moment, trying to decide if she should break free from her and leave or stay. Her mind is screaming for her to leave but something unknown inside of her is telling and almost forcing her to stay as Alex drops her wrist.

"Look Alex, I'm not here for your bullshit. I need a job and I need you be serious with me." She reaches in her purse and pulls out her resume and holds it out for Alex to take.

Alex waves off Piper's resume and looks down at her coffee cup. "No kid, keep it. The job is yours, I'll call you within the next few days" Alex gets up and grabs her coffee before turning to Piper who is still standing there.

"I'm gona head out now. Do you need a ride back?"

"No thanks. I'm just gona take the subway."

"Come onnn, it's the least I can do for being such an ass." She says in a convincing tone.

Piper hesitates before answering. "Fine, but you better behave."

Alex raises her hand in surrender, "You have my word kid."

They start walking towards the door when Piper's phone goes off. She reaches into her purse and pulls it out to see Polly calling.

_Shit. Great timing Pol._

"Hello? Woah, Polly relax! No I haven't done anything…yes Supercunt is right here…okay, fine, fine, okay…Yes, I'll be back soon…bye."

When Piper hangs up the phone she looks over at Alex apologetically.

"I'm guessing that Holly isn't too thrilled that you're here with me.

"Less than thrilled would be the understatement of the year. She's…not too fond of you to say the least. And as of lately I can't say I blame her"

Alex laughs as she holds the door open for Piper. "Eh, no offense but I'm really not that fond of her either. But you? I might have to change your mind about that."

"You said you'd behave and this isn't behaving."

"What? I didn't say I was going to change your mind by fucking you into submission. Although that offer from last night still stands if that's what you want." She replies genuinely and without her normal tone of cockiness.

They reach the car and Alex unlocks it then hops in while Piper stares at it for a moment before getting in.

"Nice ride."

"Thanks, she's my baby. A little present to myself after the club took off."

"Mhmm, another one of your lucky women huh?"

Alex pulls out of her parking spot and drives towards the light. "You do realize that I don't fuck every woman I come across right?"

"You do know that I'm extremely reluctant to believe that right?"

Alex looks over at Piper who is boredly staring out of the window. Alex says in all seriousness, "I guess I'm really just gona have to change your opinion of me. So where do you live?"

"Good luck with that. You're seriously gona need it." Piper responds dryly before continuing. "But I live in the Stonehenge on 5th."

"Stonehenge on 5th it is."

About 15 minutes later Alex is pulling up in front of Piper's apartment. Piper can't help but let out a sigh of relief when they finally arrive. The ride was relatively quiet as neither of the women had much to say to the other.

Piper turns to look at Alex and speaks in a quiet voice. "Thanks for the ride." She says while opening the door and starting to get out. At the last second Alex grabs Piper's arm causing her to turn around, green eyes meeting blue ones.

Curiosity gets the gets of Piper as it always does. "Why do you feel the need to touch me all the time?"

"Probably because I enjoy touching you…Have dinner with me." Alex cocks an eyebrow and looks directly at Piper.

Piper scrunches up her face in confusion. A feeling that she realizes is beginning to become synonymous with being around Alex. She tilts her head purely out of confusion and continues to squint her eyes at Alex.

"You're not serious are you?"

"Do I sound like I'm joking?"

"No but I can't believe that after acting like a complete asshole to me 20 minutes ago you seriously expect me to say yes."

"I 110% expect you to say yes."

"Are you ever humble?"

"Nope. So is that a yes?"

"Alex, we're about to work together! That isn't professional!"

"Need I remind you that I _own_ the entire fucking club?"

"Even still! Just…no Alex, no. I will not have dinner with you."

"You sure about that? Women and men alike would kill for this opportunity." She finishes with a smirk causing Piper to roll her eyes and shake her head in response

"See that right there?" Piper points to Alex's smirk. "_That's_ why I won't go to dinner with you. You're charming and all but that doesn't make up for you being an asshole. I realize you're probably not used to hearing "no" from women but I still can't go to dinner with you."

With that Piper gets out and shuts the door behind her. Alex raises her eyebrows and bites her bottom lip as she leans her head back on her seat, not believing what she just heard. Because who in their right mind turns down a date with Alex fucking Vause? But not one to give up easily, or at all for that matter, Alex rolls down the passenger side window.

"I'll pick you up Sunday at eight, wear something nice!" She yells out the window, pulling off before Piper has the chance to argue back.

Piper stands stunned as she watches Alex's car drive away. When she is finally able to move again she swiftly walks into her building and gets in the elevator.

When Piper reaches her door she unlocks it with ease, opens it and yells into her apartment.

"That fucker! That fucking fucker!"

Polly hears Piper yelling and walks into the living room.

"Mmmm, lemme guess…Supercunt?"

"Yeah, you were right. She's a total douche bag, I don't think I've disliked someone this much since your ex Ronnie."

"Oof, don't bring him up! But come on let's get some ice cream out the freezer and you call tell me alllll about how I was right. Actually can I get this is writing too?"

Piper looks at Polly unamused.

"Okay! Okay! Go change into something comfortable and I'll get the ice cream."

Piper walks into her room and gets changed. When she walks back into the living room Polly is sitting on the couch with her feet on the coffee table holding a tub of ice cream and two spoons.

"So tell me alllll about Supercunt!" She says as she hands Piper a spoon and opens the container.

Piper tells Polly about how they met up at Joe's and how Alex was any and everything but courteous. Even though Alex was being such an ass, Polly was happy that Piper found a job. Even if it _was_ with Supercunt. Finally Piper reaches the part where Alex asks her to go to dinner.

"Wait, so she was a complete dick weasel and then she asks…no sorry, _tells_ you she's taking you to dinner? Who the hell does she think she is?"

"I know! My thoughts exactly!"

"So what are gona wear?"

Piper's eyebrows meld together and her jaw drops as she stares at Polly in shock.

"Polly! Are you fucking serious right now? I am NOT going on a date with that intolerable narcissistic jackass!"

"Yeah you will. She said she'll talk to you about the job in a few days right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well today is only Friday. So you're gona have plenty of time to think about how much you "don't" wana go, but after awhile your curiosity will get the best of you. It always does." Polly finished matter-of-factly.

"Polly I'm so serious. I want absolutely NOTHING to do with Alex outside of that fucking club. She'll be the one signing my paychecks and that's it!"

Polly eats a spoonful of ice cream while only half listening to Piper. "Whatever you say Pipes, we'll see! And you know she'll be here on Sunday now that she knows where you live right?"

Piper's eyes go wide and she snatches the tub of ice cream away from Polly causing her to look up.

"Heyyy!"

Piper points her spoon at Polly while glaring at her. "You know this is your fault right?"

Polly looks at Piper as if she sprouted a second head.

"_MY_ fault? The fact that you can't handle this Alex situation is _MY_ fault? So typical of you Piper."

"All I'm saying is that if you hadn't wanted to go to this club in particular, I wouldn't be in this situation."

"Oh fuck off you know damn well this isn't my fault. But you thinking that it is seems to be helping you sleep at night, so think what you want. You could use the extra beauty sleep anyways!" And with that she snatches the ice cream back from Piper.

"Thanks Pol." Piper says in a cheeky voice then ruffles Polly's hair knowing that it's only going to piss her off further. When Polly reaches out to smack her, Piper jumps off the couch laughing and runs into her room before Polly can get anywhere near her.

"You're gona fucking pay for that you twat!"

* * *

Alex is only a few blocks away from her apartment when she remembers to call Nicky, so she picks up her phone and dials Nicky's number.

"Yo Vause."

"Come downstairs, I'll be out front in a minute."

"You got it, I'll be down soon" Nicky starts to hang up when she hears Alex yelling.

"Nichols wait!"

"What's the emergency?"

"You better not leave a fucking mess in my apartment!"

"Relaxxxx, I haven't touched shit in here since you snapped this morning. What's got your panties in a knot?"

"Nothing, I'll see you in a minute." And with that Alex hangs up hoping against hope that Nicky won't ask her anything else. She puts on her famous unreadable mask and continues her drive.

Five minutes later Alex is sitting outside of her building waiting on Nicky. It's another 5 minutes before the bushy haired woman walks out the doors and into Alex's car.

"The fuck took you so long? I called you like 10 minutes ago." Alex pulls out from her spot and starts driving towards Nicky's apartment in Brooklyn.

"I just met the cutest little chick in the lobby so I had to chat her up for a minute before I got her number." Nicky waves a piece of paper in front of Alex's face.

"Cut that shit out Nicky, if I crash this car that's your ass."

Nicky turns to face Alex wondering what the hell was wrong with her best friend.

"Sweet Mary mother of fuck are you wound up! I wave a number; a _pretty girl's_ number to be more specific, that _I_, just procured and you threaten to kick my ass again? What the hell happened between you and Blondie?"

"Nothing. She wanted to know if I had any openings at the club and seeing as we do, she'll be starting soon. And even if that chick you met was fucking Katy Perry I still wouldn't want you waving that shit in my face while I'm driving." She informs Nicky nonchalantly while shrugging her shoulders.

Nicky can only shake her head in bewilderment as she continues looking over at Alex. Feeling Nicky's gaze Alex turns to look at her. "What? What are you looking at?"

"Alex, I've known you basically all my life and yet here you are still trying to lie to my face. So I'll ask again, what happened between you and Blondie?"

Alex sets her jaw and exhales through her nose, knowing that Nicky isn't going to let up. So much for that unreadable mask.

"Just let it go Nichols, it's nothing really."

"Fine! Don't tell me, I'm just gona say this. For as long as I've known you, I've never seen you get worked up over ANY of the hundreds of broads that literally throw themselves at your feet. Remember that Vause."

Alex rolls her eyes in an attempt to dismiss Nicky's comment. "Thank Dr. Phil." She says sarcastically.

But in the back of Alex's mind she knows that despite her best efforts to dismiss her statement, Nicky's right.

The car gets quiet and Nicky flips on the radio, causing Miley Cyrus to blare through the speakers. The two friends can't help but laugh at the song and how ridiculous Miley sounds. Nicky quickly changes to another station where Guns N' Roses is playing.

**_She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain_**

They sing along with Axl Rose and jam out to Slash's guitar solo like they're kids again. But something is different about the song this time that Alex can't quite put her finger on. It isn't until the song is over that she realizes that she _felt_ the emotions in the words as she sang along. The realization causes her to sigh louder than intended as an image of Piper smiling invades her mind.

Alex's sigh causes Nicky to look over at her out of the corner of her eye. She can see the cogs in Alex's head turning and knows that Alex's sigh wasn't from the traffic they're currently sitting in, but rather the result of something that had to do with a cute little blonde named Piper. She knows better than to push the issue, figuring that Alex will eventually come around and tell her what's going on.

A few more songs play on the radio while the pair sits in silence listening. After the last song ends, Alex turns off the radio and looks over at Nicky.

"Is it that obvious?"

Nicky perks up at Alex's question as a grin slowly forms. "Is water wet?"

Alex playfully punches Nicky in the shoulder, knowing that she should have never tried to hide this from her.

"Okay okay. Fuck, where do I start? Well after I almost murdered you this morning, which I'm still not sorry for by the way, I met up with Piper…"

Alex tells the Nicky about their meeting and how she doesn't feel as though she was anymore of an asshole than usual. Once she's finished telling the story Nicky sits and thinks for a minute or two trying to analyze the situation.

"Well for starters, I would still like to suggest that you _are_ in fact losing your touch. Maybe not sexually but in the art of wooing women my dear friend." Alex looks over at Nicky with squinted eyes.

"How the fuck do you remember anything from last night? Actually, never mind continue."

"Thank you! Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…I think you need to pull your head outta that beautiful ass of yours and get your shit together."

"What? My head is not stuck up my ass Nicky!" Alex can't help but laugh at her statement.

Just then they pull up in front Nicky's apartment complex. Alex parks and turns off her car as she turns and looks at Nicky with a face that is telling Nicky to continue.

"You're seriously gona make me spell this out for you aren't cha? Well, you told me yourself that you _apologized_ to her _after_ you stopped her from leaving. First off, when was the last time you genuinely apologized to someone? Let alone physically stopped someone from walking away from you after you made an asshole comment?"

Alex snorts knowing that she doesn't have an answer for her question as Nicky continues on.

"Not to mention you were gona threaten me within an inch of my life this morning and not think twice about it! Hell you just told me not even five minutes ago that you're still not sorry for threatening me this morning! But Blondie comes along and then decides she's sick of your bullshit and not only do you stop her from leaving but you apologize too?" You got it bad Vause!"

Nicky laughs at Alex's expression which a mixture of puzzlement, understanding and anger all at the same time. Not one to say "I told you so" the simple way, Nicky moves onto her final point.

"So then to make a bad situation worse, you turn back into your usual cocky self and then invite her, well actually _tell_ her, she's going to dinner with you on Sunday. Blondie hit the nail on the head, you're not used to hearing no. She threw you a curve ball and you struck out!"

Alex slides her glasses up and rests her head on the steering wheel in frustration as she let's Nicky's words wash over her. Nicky smirks and pats her on the back for a few quiet moments before speaking up again.

"Don't fight the feel sister, Blondie's doing something to you."

Alex shrugs off Nicky's arm before playfully yelling at her, "Get out my car Nichols!" Nicky can only laugh at Alex's refusal to accept her truth.

"You'll be okay Lurch, call me when you finally shit your head back out and clean it up. I don't want to be talkin to you with shitty breath!" With that Nicky hops out of the car before Alex can sit up and find some way to playfully abuse her. She leans back down into the doorway of the car for moment looking at Alex who still has her head on the steering wheel.

"Aye Vause look at me!" Alex slides her glasses back down and looks over at Nicky squinting because of the sunlight now pouring into her car. "You're gona be fine. That brilliant brain of yours will come up with something. Same time tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight." Alex turns on her car as Nicky closes the door. "I still hate you Nichols!"

Nicky turns to the car and makes a heart with her hands and blows Alex a kiss before turning and continuing to walk towards her building. Relationship drama is usually bad, but dyke drama? Dyke drama is that special kind of drama that one never tires of watching. A drama for the ages is about to begin and Nicky has front row seats and a full bowl of popcorn.

Life is good Nicky thinks to herself as she walks in her building playing with the phone number in her pocket. She thinks of the impending fuckery between Alex and Piper and can't help but smirk to herself at the very promising prospect of some quality real-life entertainment. She had waited a longgg time for Alex to meet her match, and that time was finally here.

"Life is VERY good!" Nicky says out loud to herself as she continues to smirk and walks into the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Here you are lovelies! As usual please read and review and thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews they're all appreciated! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The rest of Friday comes and goes without any more drama for either Alex or Piper. Alex has a busy Friday night at the club where her and Nicky pickup a few more girls with potential to work at the club. They're sitting in Alex's office talking as she finishes up her paperwork for the night.

"So whadda ya gona do about Blondie?"

Alex scoffs at Nicky's question and continues crunching numbers. "Not a damn thing."

"Why do you insist on lying to me woman! You weren't interested in a single one of those girls that came through here tonight! And I'd bet money that tomorrow night will be more of the same!"

Alex stops writing and looks at a smirking Nicky over the top of her glasses.

"Stop pussyfootin around! I never though I'd see the day when a GIRL, let alone a little blonde fuckin _WASP_, would render Alex Vause fucking useless!"

Alex smiles back at Nicky as she shakes her head and continues on her paperwork.

"I see the wheels in that head of yours turning. Go get your woman Vause."

* * *

It's Saturday afternoon and there is music playing through Polly and Piper's apartment. They had decided to have a day of relaxation since they would both be working come next week. They're sitting on the couch painting their nails and talking about any and everything when the subject of Alex comes up.

"So how's Supercunt?" Piper gives Polly a look.

"You know Pol, I honestly kinda wanted something to come of me and Alex. I dunno why but there's something there that I can't explain. It's kinda weird actually."

"Shut the hell up Piper. Next you're gona be telling me that if she's a bird, you're a bird. You've clearly watched the notebook too many times. Leave Nicholas Sparks out of this."

"I'm serious Polly! The way she looks at me makes my body do things you'd probably don't wana hear about!"

Polly shakes away the mental image that Piper just caused. "Ew, and it's just cause she's ridiculously hot, you'll get over it."

Piper sighs, "Yeah I know. I really wish she wasn't such a goddamn asshole though cause the sex was amazing…"

Polly stop painting her nails and turns to look at Piper with her eyes wide. "I KNEW IT! I fucking knew it!"

* * *

Sunday evening rolls around and Piper is in her room getting ready to shower, wonder about Alex. She was trying to figure out if Alex hadn't called her about the job yet because she was mad that Piper wouldn't go to dinner.

Figuring there's no use in assuming things, she walks into the bathroom to shower and relax for the rest of the night. She has just closed the bathroom door when she hears a knock. Thinking it's Polly messing around she yells.

"Grow up Pol! Stop messing around."

"It's not me asswipe! Someone is at the front door!" Polly walks past the bathroom and hears the shower start as she makes her way to the living room.

"Who is itttt?" She yells out and gets no response. Before opening the door she looks through the peephole, what she sees causes her eyes to go wide.

"What the fuck?" She whispers to herself as she flings the door open.

After getting over the initial shock that Alex is standing at her door, Polly notices that Alex is holding a single rose.

They proceed to look each other up and down disdainfully before Polly finally speaks.

"_Supercunt_."

"_Holly_."

The two just stare at each other in silence for a moment, their dislike for each other evident on their faces.

"So are you gona tell me what you want? Or do I get the pleasure of slamming my door in your face?"

Alex rolls her eyes and smirks as she crosses her arms over her chest and shifts her weight to her back leg before addressing Polly.

"Well I obviously don't want you seeing as I don't even know what your name is, sooo that only leaves one other person…" The sarcasm is dripping from Alex's every word.

Just then Polly gets an idea and her face lights up mischievously. Paybacks a bitch she thinks as she remembers how Piper snatched the ice cream away from her and ruffled her hair when she had the hangover from hell.

Alex raises one neatly arched eyebrow and side-eyes Polly after seeing the change in her face.

"Woah, what the fuck was that look?"

"Nothing!" Polly answers a little too fast. "Come in and sit! Piper is in the shower, she should be out soon."

Polly moves away from the doorway to let Alex in and shuts the door behind her. She leads Alex into the living room and directs her to the couch before throwing the remote in her lap.

"Make yourself at home Supercunt. You want something to drink? Water, juice, wine…_Kool-Aid_?"

Alex laughs at Polly's last offer. "No thanks. I was once told as a child not to accept things from strangers, _especially_ the Kool-Aid."

"Smart girl!" Polly says while giving Alex a devious smile.

She turns and exits the living room, making her way over to the kitchen to get some snacks for what is sure to be a shit-show when Piper gets out the shower. Polly debates whether or not she should at least knock on the bathroom door and tell Piper that she has a visitor but decides against it, knowing Piper's look of shock would be worth the wait.

Alex glances over in the direction that Polly had just walked off in before pulling out her phone. She pulls up Nicky's number and shoots her a quick text.

**Alex: This was a terrible fucking idea. Remind me again why I ever listen to you?**

**Nicky: Because I'm the voice of reason in our friendship of course!**

**Alex: Where was this voice of reason that time we almost got thrown in prison?**

**Nicky: Which time?**

**Alex: Point in case. I hate you, don't ever forget that. Now stop texting me.**

**Nicky: Love you too Bigfoot! Call me tonight!**

Alex rolls her eyes at her conversation with Nicky. Just as she puts her phone back in her pocket, Polly returns from the kitchen with a massive bowl of party mix and sits on the coffee table facing Alex.

"So I though Piper said she didn't want to go on a date with you."

Alex can only look at Polly and shake her head. "Well then you heard correctly." She responds dryly as she watches Polly pop a handful of party mix in her mouth.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Polly asks with a mouth full of food.

Just as Alex is about to tell Polly to mind her fucking business, the bathroom door opens causing Polly to look up and Alex to turn around. Piper walks out into the hallway in a black lace bra and panty set with a towel around her neck as she dries her hair.

"Who was at the door Pol?" She asks as she starts towards her room.

When Piper gets no response she finally turns towards the living room and sees Polly looking smug and someone on the couch who has turned around to face the hallway.

_Is that?_

She does a double-take and realizes who this mystery person is.

Before her eyes can get too drawn to the raven haired woman sitting on her couch, Piper immediately locks eyes with Polly, who can't help but giggle at the situation. Of course Piper finds this entire predicament anything but funny. Let's just say if looks could kill, Polly would've been dead 15 seconds ago.

Alex can't help but let her eyes wander from Piper's tone legs up to her perky breasts and then finally rest on her face.

"Hey kid."

Alex's gaze doesn't go unnoticed as Piper gets a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach from her sexy voice and the way she blatantly let her eyes roam over her almost naked form. She glances at Alex for no more than two seconds before redirecting her glare back at Polly.

She knows better than to look over at Alex for too long. If she does, her eyes will meet those stormy green ones, causing the rest of the world to fall away for a minute and she can't have that. Or can she?

_Fuck NO. No the fuck I can't…Right? No no no, RIGHT. Can't have that shit…At least I don't think I can…NO PIPER!_

She falters for another moment before she can respond.

Using her most convincing tone she finally looks in Alex's direction, careful not to make eye contact, and starts speaking. "No. Uh uh, Alex you can't be here. I already told you I didn't want to go on a date with you."

"Come on Pipes, we got off on the wrong foot. Lemme make it up to you."

"Yeah Pipes come on! She even brought you a rose!"

Alex gives Polly another side-eye as she wonders what the hell she's trying to accomplish seeing as how Polly was ready to slam the door in her face five minutes ago.

Piper's eyes dart from Polly to Alex. "Am I in the fucking twilight zone right now?"

Polly smiles innocently at Piper before she answers. "Nope you're in New York City in your apartment with your best friend and Supercunt!" This earns Polly another well deserved glare from Piper.

"Okay fuck this, here's what's about to happen. I'm gona go to my room and put some clothes on. When I come back out here," Piper points at Alex. "YOU need to be gone. And come to think of it, you should probably take Polly with you cause I'll most likely kill her since there won't be any witnesses. Actually…Better idea! You two seem to be real buddy-buddy now so you can take her on your date."

Without another word Piper turns on her heel and walks into her room, slamming the door behind her causing Alex and Polly to look at each other . Polly can't help but laugh at Piper's dramatics.

"Well…I guess that's my cue to leave." Alex starts to get off the couch but Polly holds her hand up and stands up.

"No stay, Piper is just being dramatic. It's a natural trait in us WASPs. I'll go get her, give me a minute…And should she still wear something nice? Cause you're in jeans…"

"No, she can wear whatever."

"Okay, be right back!" She sets down the bowl in her hands and makes her way down the hallway.

Polly walks to Piper's room and opens the door without knocking. Piper stops pacing her room when she hears her door open. Seeing it's Polly, her face contorts into a look of disgust.

"Nope. Get out!"

"Come off it Pipes, you know you wana go on this date. Now get dressed! Oh and change of plans, Supercunt said you don't have to wear something nice."

"Well go out there and tell Supercunt there's been another change of plans. I'm not going." Polly shakes her head at Piper's stubbornness.

"So what was all that talk yesterday about you wishing that she wasn't such an asshole and great sex, and whatever the fuck else?"

"I was venting for Christ's sake! I didn't mean it! And I damn sure didn't think you'd actually let her in if she by chance happened to show up at our front fucking door!"

"Well what's done is done so let's move on and get you dressed. Plus how often do you see someone go out their way to apologize like this after being such a colossal dick? Suck it up and get out there, she's making an effort and you could at least _try_ to do the same."

"Fuck it! Fine! I'll go on!" Piper narrows her eyes at Polly. "But only on one condition!"

"Ugh, and what is that?"

"You have to go out with someone of my choosing!" Piper says in her most maniacal voice. Unfazed a smile creeps across Polly's face.

"Ha fuck that! Besides, I don't think Pete would be very happy about me going out with someone else."

"Who the fuck is Pete?!" Piper asks with shock in her voice.

"Oh right…Soo Pete is kinda this guy at my job that I sorta kinda may or may not be dating…" Polly's voice trails off. Piper laughs whole heartedly at Polly who is suddenly as shy as a baby rabbit.

"Well today is just chock full of surprises huh!" It's more of a statement rather than a question.

Piper huffs and walks over to her dresser and starts flinging drawers open searching for something to wear. Polly takes that as her cue to leave and walks back into the living room. Hearing footsteps Alex turns around and sees Polly walking in giving her two thumbs up.

"That didn't sound like it went well."

"She's fine, she just likes to act like a toddler from time to time."

They sit in silence for a moment before Alex can't sit still any longer. Her hatred for not being in control of things takes over causing her to get off the couch and walk towards Piper's room. She silently leans against the door frame and watches as the blonde goes through her drawers looking for clothes.

Suddenly Piper feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she freezes.

_Alex is here._

Piper deflates and hangs her head. "Alex…" She starts without turning around but is quickly cut off by the other woman.

"Look Piper, you don't have to come. You obviously can't stand me so it's fine. I'm just gona go, but umm come to the club on Tuesday around 4 so I can get someone to train you."

She turns around and takes in the sight of Alex. She's wearing a plain white v-neck and her favorite black leather jacket as it's an unusually cool summer night. Her maroon skinny jeans hug all of her flawless curves and go perfectly with her worn black combat boots. And of course she has on her signature wingtip eyeliner and red lipstick.

_Mhmmm those lips…_

The only major difference is that instead of her usual pinned up style, her jet black hair is down and curled perfectly. There's just something about Alex's style that makes her that much more attractive Piper thinks to herself. She snaps out of her thoughts and continues to look at Alex, yet again trying her hardest to avoid making eye contact

"No Alex, I'm going out with you. I'm almost dressed anyways, I'll be ready soon."

Piper can't ignore Alex's gaze anymore seeing as it's currently burning holes through her. She lifts her eyes up and meets Alex's, and just as expected the world around her falls away.

Piper isn't sure how long they stood there like that before Polly comes up behind Alex and clears her throat. Polly looks from Piper to Alex, noting that neither one of them has broken eye contact but that they both know she's there.

"Umm, okay you guys are weird. I was wondering why it was so quiet and I now I regret coming back here sooo yeah I'm just gona go…" Polly leaves as quickly as she showed up.

The pair continues to look at each other and Alex can't help the smirk that starts tugging at the corner of her mouth from Polly's reaction. Piper laughs at the smirk on Alex's face and throws the shirt in her hand at Alex.

Alex catches it and raises both of her eyebrows at Piper while still wearing her famous smirk, although it is a little more devious than it was when it formed.

"Get out." Piper says playfully "I have to finish getting dressed." She then gives Alex a wink and turns her back on her before walking over to her dresser. But Alex doesn't continues to lean against the door frame watching as Piper bends over to pick something up, tilting her head to get a better look at Piper's ass. Piper straightens back up and continues going through her drawers, knowing that Alex is still standing there.

"The longer you stand there and watch me the longer it's gona take me to get ready." Piper says over her shoulder as she pulls on a pair of black leggings.

A low chuckle fills Piper's bedroom as Alex finally gives in and walks back to the living room. At hearing Alex's chuckle Piper feels butterflies start fluttering in her stomach and she exhales a shaky breath before going back to rummaging through her drawers.

About 15 minutes later Piper finally emerges from her room again.

"Ready?"

Alex turns around on the couch and looks at Piper from head to toe. Polly who was in the kitchen hears Piper and walks into the living room

Piper decided to go with a simple outfit, nothing too complicated. She figured if there was a chance that she was going to hate her life for the next few hours she might as well be she decided on black leggings and a light blue denim button up and an off white over sized cardigan. She was going to wear her favorite brown knee high boots but figured she'd be more comfortable in her light grey TOMs instead. She kept her long blonde hair down this time and applied a light pink lipstick.

"Yeah, let's go." Alex gets off the couch and eyes Piper as she walks around the couch.

Piper grabs her purse off of the coffee table and then walks over to Polly. She gives her a kiss on the cheek and leans in and whispers quietly in Polly's ear, "Don't think that you're off the hook!"

She pulls back and gives Polly a toothy grin before turning to Alex and linking arms with her.

Piper yells over her shoulder, "Bye Pol!" and then starts walking towards the front door.

"Bye Dolly!"

Polly rolls her eyes and Piper laughs.

"You owe me big time Supercunt! The least you could do is remember fucking my name!"

The door shuts just as Polly finishes yelling at Alex.

"Those ungrateful fuckers deserve each other!" She says to her now empty apartment before going to take a shower and getting all of her stuff ready for work tomorrow.

* * *

Alex and Piper walk down the hallway and wait for the elevator. Piper looks over at Alex and smiles. Alex looks back at her questioningly as the elevator door opens and they step in.

"What?"

"You know Polly's right don't you? You owe her big time."

Alex chuckles. "She'll live, she's a big girl."

Piper can only shake her head knowing that Polly wouldn't rest until Alex got her name right, but Alex could learn that lesson on her own.

_She's a big girl too._ The thought causes Piper to smirk at Alex's ignorance to Polly's wrath.

They reach the lobby and exit the elevator. As they're walking through the lobby a cute brunette eyes Alex flirtatiously. Noticing the girl looking, Alex gives her a quick wink and then looks over to see that Piper is glaring at the girl.

Alex laughs at Piper and unlinks their arms making Piper realize that she was glaring at the girl. Piper stops in her tracks and Alex walks to face her. Piper is giving her a look that's telling her to keep her fucking mouth shut.

Causing Alex to chuckle again, "Relax kid. I love that you're jealous already and you're fucking adorable when you're mad, but how about you don't bite anyone's head off on our first date?"

"Hardy-Har Alex. I am not jealous or mad…some people…just need to, you know…mind their business…is all." She says unsurely.

_Good save Chapman. _Her mind retorts sarcastically.

Alex smirks noticing Piper's inner turmoil and simply holds her hand out for Piper to take which she does.

The moment their hands touch they share a look. It's a silent confirmation that they both felt the spark that ran though their hands at the skin to skin contact.

Alex leads Piper out of the lobby and to her car. She unlocks it and opens the door for Piper and then shuts it once she's seated. Piper can feel the butterflies come back as she watches Alex walk around the car. She quickly hops in the driver seat and turns on the car.

"So where are we going?"

Alex backs out of her parking spot and drives to the exit of the parking lot before answering Piper.

"It's a surprise."

"Alex, come onnnn! Where are we going?"

"I'm not tellin you kid. Sit back and enjoy the ride, you're gona like where we end up."

"Can I guess where we're going then?"

Alex laughs at Piper's impatience as she shifts gears. "You can do whatever you want, I'm not gona tell you regardless."

Piper looks over at Alex with puppy dog eyes. "You're no fun!" She whines.

"If you say so. Remember you said that in about an hour kid!"

"_If you say so._" Piper mocks like a child as she sits back and gets comfortable. Alex can only laugh at Piper's dramatics.

* * *

**_A/N: Cliffhanger! Ahh not sorry!_**

**_Anyways, I'm not sure how many of you guys are car junkies like me but can you imagine Alex driving a stick shift? There's just something about hot girls driving nice cars with manual transmissions that my ovaries can't handle and Alex is by no means the exception! Also sorry if it seems like I'm dragging this out, I promise I'm gona speed things up soon._**

**_And last but not least, I'll probably be MIA this weekend so I don't know if I'm going to get another chapter up before the end of this week! My apologies, but good things come to those who wait ;)_**

**_Edit: Okay so I was unaware of the laziness of Americans, because to put it simply we're clearly lazy fucks. For those who don't get why I'm so in love with Alex driving a stick shift, it's because the majority of us Americans drive cars with automatic transmissions. It's actually pretty uncommon that anyone drives a car with a stick shift especially hot girls, hence my swooning over Alex driving one haha_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hiiii everyone! Soo I know I said I was going to be MIA for awhile but i definitely didn't think it was going to be this long! It was a combination of school and a killer case of writer's block that almost made me give up on this fic. But I'm back and currently on spring break so I won't keep you guys waiting for the next chapter for too long! Please accept this chapter as my apology and enjoy. Don't forget to leave me a review as well :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The sun looks like a giant orange fireball as it it does so, it is streaking the sky with beautiful reddish-orange and pink rays as while Alex continues to drive. A comfortable silence had enveloped the car since Piper has stopped asking where they were going. Alex look who had kept her eyes to herself steals a glance over at Piper and sees the annoyed look on her face. The blonde's scrunched up face causes the Brunette to let out a low sex chuckle. Just as quickly she averts her attention back on the road so the blonde doesn't catch her. As if on cue Piper looks over and glares at Alex annoyed. She crosses her arms over her chest like a child before voicing her question.

"What's so funny?" She asks with a hint of bitterness in her tone. Alex looks back over at Piper again and smirks.

"You are kid. Polly wasn't joking when she said that you're super dramatic! You look like your parents just told you that you couldn't have ice cream for dinner." She says with a chuckle. This causes Piper to narrow her eyes at her, further proving Alex's point.

"I am not dramatic!" Replies Piper at the accusation. Which in reality is fact, but in her mind, an accusation.

"Oh really? Okay if you're not dramatic then I'm not a lesbian and Nicky doesn't look like she just got electrocuted. And hate to break it to ya but those last two are 100% fact sooo, yeah you're dramatic."

_Yeah you're definitely a lesbian alright. That tongue and those talented…_ Piper shakes her head in an attempt to get rid of the thought.

It forces her to finally crack a smile, which doesn't go unnoticed by Alex. "See there you go kid. You gotta learn to go with the flow, life's one big adventure and shit happens. Just roll with the punches."

Piper turns and looks back out of the window thinking about what Alex said. _She does have a point. _And with that Piper falls into her thoughts.

Ever since Piper was a child her parents had her and her brother's lives laid out for them, only the best private schools and extracurricular activities for the Chapman kids. But only she and Danny had followed their parent's model, her younger brother Cal was a "hippie" as her grandmother liked to say. And for the longest time Piper could never figure out why Cal would rather smoke weed all day and save the whales when he could make something of himself. She still didn't quite get it, but hearing Alex was starting to give her a little bit of a clue as to why he lived in the moment. She soon finds herself repeating Alex's words, "_Shit happens_.

* * *

They had only been driving for about 15 minutes before Piper felt the car stop and hears the engine turn off. She had been lost in thought and hadn't noticed where they had been going. She looks up to see that they're parked on a crowded street and turns to Alex. Confused and wonderment as to where the hell they are is written all over Piper's face. Alex laughs at Piper's confusion and gets out. Piper follows shorty after and shuts the door to find the green-eyed beauty is looking across the roof of the car at her.

Alex is standing with her arms resting on the roof and her chin resting on top of her interlaced fingers. It's 150 percent impossible for Piper to miss the smirk that more often than not graced Alex's gifted mouth as she gazes at her.

Piper's eyes immediately move to Alex's perfect lips where she lingers for a few moments. Finally tearing her eyes away from those luscious lips her eyes stare into those intense green eyes, and she immediately feels her heart start to race. It's almost dark now but Piper catches the mischief playing along side the inensity her eyes as well. She could swear she saw a flash of something else dancing in those green eyes but she isn't too sure as she looks away.

Piper then opens her mouth making the first verbal communication between the women since they got out the car.

"Alexxxx, what now? That fucking smirk is unbearable." Whines the blonde causing Alex's left eyebrow to arch as her smirk grows even wider.

"Mmm, I like when you say my name like that." Piper shoots a dead serious look at Alex, telling her to cut out the sarcasm and bullshit. Getting the message and wanting to keep the peace Alex holds up her hands in defeat. She lays them back on the good and then rests her chin back on her hands, "Okay okay, but seriously. Do you always walk around with that bambi eyed look?"

Piper mimics Alex's position on the roof and proceeds to flip her off as she smiles and rolls her eyes. "For your information it's a defense mechanism. The less you think I know…the better!" The blonde answers in a cheeky tone.

"You're joking right?" Alex questions teasingly as she tilts her head, her cheek now resting on her hand. Piper slowly blinks and looks at Alex as she shakes her head no. Piper gets a little of her mojo back and initiates eye contact with Alex, her first bold move in a while.

They stand there for only moment longer before Piper looks away from her and puts on her best uninterested face figuring she's making this too easy for Alex. Without looking back, she starts walking down the sidewalk leaving her "date" at the car. Alex picks her head up and watches as Piper walks away. She can't help feel a surge of arousal at how Piper was just toying with her, the view of her ass doesn't hurt either.

It's then that she realizes something. She's beginning to see the two different sides of Piper. There's the stuck-up yuppie Piper and then there's the adventurous Piper that she had witnessed a few days ago in her office. The latter of whose company she can't help but enjoy.

After a few more moments of watching Piper she locks her car and takes a few long strides easily catching up to her. When she gets to the blonde's side she the slips her left arm around her. Feeling Alex's arm, she sneaks a glance at Alex through her peripheral vision.

Alex speaks, startling Piper as if she's a child that's been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Feeling Piper flinch, Alex turns and looks at her starts sincerely , "You think too much kid." Her comment and sincerity causes Piper to look up at her in a somewhat childish manner and it isn't often that she has to look up anyone. Piper stands at 5 foot 8 but even still, Alex is a few inches taller than her at almost 6 foot.

The brunette looks down at Piper and gives her a genuine smile before continuing, "Seriously, you gotta live in the moment cause once it's gone that's it." She snaps her fingers right next to Piper's head for emphasis at the end of her sentence.

"Is that so?" Piper asks with a chuckle.

"Yep, that's the secret to life kid. Who knows, if you stick around, we might end up doing X on a beach in Cambodia with 3 strangers in drag... I'm not saying it's going to happen...but it could."

For a change Piper doesn't detect any sarcasm or joking in Alex's voice, she's being serious and it's more than a little bit strange. But at the same time she is able to read Alex's emotions and it hits her. This whole beach in Cambodia thing is a very real possibility. Seconds later she hears the little voice in the back of her mind telling her to run away. _This isn't what nice Blonde ladies do. You don't do X or go to foreign countries with a strange woman._ But even before her little voice of so-called "reason" can finish talking Piper had already made her decision

She slips her arm around Alex's waist and gives it a small squeeze. A smile appears on Alex's face at feeling Piper's hands as they continue walking down the street towards what sounds like a huge crowd of people. It isn't until they turn a corner that Piper finally realizes where Alex had brought her. They're standing at the entrance to the West Side County Fair. Piper drops her arm from Alex's waist and turns to look at her inquisitively.

"A county fair?" she asks in a slightly annoyed voice. Alex's smirk takes its place on her face as she shakes her head at Piper's quick judgement.

"Have you even _been_ to a county fair before? I didn't think it would be something on your or your parents' WASPy list of things to do." Alex questions in an indignant voice causing Piper to stop and realize that she in fact, had never been to one.

"Well, no…" The blonde answers timidly after Alex's scolding.

"Exactly so how about you keep an open mind and try to enjoy yourself?" Alex challenges back. Piper looks towards the entrance of the fair and then back at Alex as she smiles and nods her head in agreement. Together they walk into the sounds and lights of the fair and are absorbed into the crowd of people.

* * *

Piper hadn't realized how hungry she was until she had walked past a few of the food stands that littered the fair. After seeing Piper's mouth watering at the sight of food, Alex stops at a stand that sold pulled pork sandwiches with what Alex said was, "The best fucking meat you'll ever put in your mouth and coincidentally, the _only _meat I'll put in mine." A mischievous eyebrow waggle accompanied her statement and Piper couldn't help but laugh.

After they ate, they walked around and looked through the different booths and tents. There was some band playing towards the back of the pier that the fair was being held on, and the music was drifting through the cool air as they made their way towards the back of the grounds.

The entire time Piper had been like a kid in a candy store and it was impossible for Alex to miss the way that Piper's crystal blue eyes lit up every time she saw something that piqued her interests. She couldn't help but to smile every time Piper got excited over something she had found and just had to absolutely have.

Along the way they also stopped and played a few of the carnival games together. All the games ended in Alex winning and collecting two stuffed animals, a rabbit and a bear, as her prize..

After her last win Alex had gotten cocky. "Aww, better luck next year kid! You gotta train harder if you wana beat me!" Alex gloats while posing and flexing her muscles like a body builder.

Piper snatches the stuffed rabbit away from Alex as she smirks and says sarcastically, "If winning carnival games is your only talent, then I'm gona let you have this win. _Kid_." Piper uses Alex's nickname against her to make her jesting a little more insulting.

Alex laughs genuinely and snatches the rabbit back from Piper. "Ouch! Way to suck all the enjoyment outta my gloating Pipes. See I was gona give you Roger here." Alex holds up the rabbit. "But since you wana be a sore loser I guess I'll just keep him and he'll be my new cuddle buddy instead!" She looks at Piper and purses her plump lips playfully waiting for Piper to protest.

Piper merely shakes her head at Alex as she laughs and admires the tall modelesque woman in front of her. She notices the spark in Alex's eyes as she gazes at her, and once again sees that mystery look dancing in those infiltrating green orbs. Then it dawns on her. There's a subtle softness in Alex's eyes that isn't always there.

Piper can't help but blush as Alex's eyes ignite feelings, both physical and emotional, throughout her body with just a look. She averts her gaze from Alex and down to her feet and when she looks back up, Alex is standing closer than when she first looked down still continuing their eye contact. But this time Alex is the first one to break eye contact. She gives Piper a quick smile as she adjusts her glasses which are already seated perfectly on her nose. Noticing her glasses don't need readjusting she smoothly moves her arm down to her back pocket and pulls her phone out. She presses the home button and sees it's almost 9:30.

"Shit, they're about to close this place down. Wana grab some ice cream to go?" Piper returns Alex's smile and nods her head as her mouth has suddenly gone dry.

They make a beeline to the ice cream stand and then make their way back towards the entrance of the fair while talking about their night and eating their ice cream cones.

Initially had Piper thought that the fair was going to be filled with a bunch of hicks showing off their prize pigs and vegetables but she quickly realized that it was so much more than that. She enjoyed all the little booths that had different handmade jewelry and couldn't help want everything in sight. By the time the fair had closed Piper was carrying a plastic bag full of different items from the fair. She had bought quite few handmade bracelets and some interesting rings that she had found. She had even got a few things for Polly and their apartment. Of course this was all compliments of Alex. Piper had wanted to pay for them but Alex insisted on paying for everything that evening. Because as she told Piper, "You didn't even want to be here so why would I make you pay for anything?"

As they walked back towards Alex's car Piper couldn't help but voice her enjoyment. "That was a lot more fun than I expected it to be. I can't believe I've never been before! Plus I don't think I would have wanted to miss an opportunity to see you being all _motherly _with your stuffed animals!" She reaches across Alex and pokes the bear and rabbit that are wedged under her long muscular arm. Alex cringes and scrunches up her face when she hears Piper calling her motherly. The look of repulsion on Alex's face earns her a laugh from the blonde.

"Yuck, I've been called many things before, but motherly is definitely a first. And out of curiosity…Is this the point where I get to say I told you and enjoy that fact that you're eating your words right now?" Alex raises both eyebrows and looks over at Piper after asking her question.

Piper's eyes go wide and the smile falls from her face as she remembers mocking Alex about not thinking she'd have a good time. Alex snickers and throws her arm over Piper's shoulders as she had done earlier.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I knew your yuppie ass would, you need some culture in your life." Alex teases causing Piper to playfully punch her in the arm. "My mom used bring me and Nicky when we were kids. I haven't been here in years though."

"Aww I can picture a little Alex and Nicky tearing through this place raising as much hell as possible." Piper laughs at the image as Alex just gives her a good-natured glare.

They finally reach Alex's car and scramble inside as Alex turns on the heat becauseit's only gotten colder as the night went on. Piper is rubbing her hands together to warm them up as Alex turns around and throws her stuffed animals in the back seat of the car. When she's facing forward again, she leans back in her seat and drops her head back against the headrest before exhaling. Turning her head over she watches as Piper let's out a loud yawn.

"Oh umm…" Alex uncharacteristically hesitates before continuing, "If you're tired I could take you back home, but I kinda had something else planned…" Her sexy voice trails off. But it was music to Piper's ears. Hearing that her night with Alex isn't over, Piper perks up. _Play it cool Chapman_, she had to remind herself.

"Oh I dunno Alex…"

Alex pushes her glasses on top of her jet black hair and continues looking at Piper, "Come on kid, we're already out, not to mention I've been behaving. Doesn't that count for _something_?"

After the words leave her mouth Alex realizes that she's explaining herself to Piper. What's more is that Alex Vause is fucking _explaining_ _why_ Piper should stay. Never in her life had Alex had to give a woman a reason to stay. It's usually the complete opposite, in that she can never get them to leave! This unfamiliar territory causes butterflies in the pit of her stomach, and she pushes her glasses back on her nose and peers out the windshield. The car is quiet for a few moments before finally Piper looks back over at Alex. She smiles seeing how the brunette deflated at her lack of response.

"Okay, let's go." She almost whispers. Alex lifts her head up and winks at Piper before putting the car in reverse and pulling out of her parking spot.

**xxx**

A quick 15 minutes later they park in a cul-de-sac and Alex turns off the car. Piper tries to see out of the window to get a glimpse of where Alex might be taking her, but the tints on the windows make it all but impossible.

"Not gona ask where I'm taking you this time?" Alex asks as she presses a button, opening the trunk of the car. Piper grabs the door handle and opens her door, getting out before she answers Alex. Once she's out of the car she ducks down and peers back down into it and at the raven-haired woman. "Nope. I'm all yours for the night." And then proceeds to shut the door.

Alex throws her head back and groans in frustration at Piper's words as she watches the passenger door shut..

Alex gets out the car soon after and walks around to her trunk while point at Piper, "Okay new rule, you're not allowed to make sexual statements like that if I'm not allowed to respond to them!" Piper laughs at Alex's slight aggravation.

"Nope, you have to be on your best behavior. I _however…_" Piper cocks her head and smirks at the brunette who is now rummaging around in the trunk but doesn't finish her sentence. Noting that Piper had just stopped speaking, Alex looks up to find the blonde smirking at her. "That's better!" Piper continues, seeing that she now has Alex's full attention. "As I was saying, I however made no such deal! So I can _say _and _do _as I please." She gives Alex a devilish grin as she finishes. Alex goes back to pulling things out of her trunk so her voice making her voice a bit muffled as she addresses Piper's statement.

"That's a two way street kid! You're playing with fire." As she finishes her response, she stands up and closes the trunk before focusing her eyes on Piper. Piper notices that Alex is now wearing a black backpack and has a blanket under each arm. Her smirk is slowly starting to from her lips as she tries to figure out what exactly Alex needs blankets for. They're standing in a goddamn cul-de-sac after all.

"What happened fancy pants? Cat got your tongue?" A wicked smile appears on Alex's face at her sexual innuendo.

"You don't take direction very well do you?" Piper shoots back at Alex.

"Nope I'm a free bitch baby." Alex brushes some imaginary dirt off her shoulder in a display of her cockiness. Piper tries her hardest to hold in her laughter but it finally gets the best of her.

"Whatever you say Lady Gaga!" She says through her laughter and the smug look drops from Alex's face immediately.

"Fuck. Is that where I heard that at?" She asks conveying genuine concern. Piper laughs harder at Alex's tone and can only nod her head yes as she feels her eyes starting to water. The look of confusion on Alex's face is one that can only be described as a priceless Kodak moment and Piper had every intention of memorizing it. She hadn't been around Alex for too long but she already knew that she had a calculating mind that didn't have a track record of failing very often so she enjoyed the moment thoroughly, knowing that she probably would never see it again.

"Holy fuck, I really gotta reevaluate my life…" Alex half whispers to herself as she blinks a few times as she's if trying to blink this moment away. Piper walks over giggling and grabs one of the blankets from under Alex's arm, effectively snapping her out of her Lady Gaga daze.

"Soo you brought me camping in a cul-de-sac?" Piper says poking fun at Alex. Alex makes a face at Piper as if asking "Seriously?" Alex turns and walks towards the tree line a few yards away with Piper following closely behind because of the darkness in the tree line.

"No I didn't bring you here to go camping in a cul-de-sac." Alex continues in a more s sarcastic tone, "I'm clearly bringing you into these dark woods so that I can kill you with these fluffy blankets!" She laughs at her own joke as Piper eyes her, trying to gauge whether she was really joking.

Sensing Piper's questioning, Alex nudges Piper's shoulder with her own, "I'm just fucking with you kid, lighten up." A small smile creeps across Piper's face at Alex's words and she begins to relax again. A few seconds later they walk into a huge open field. It's a relatively clear night and there are only a few clouds here and there, allowing the full moon to light up the field. It isn't until this moment that Piper realizes they're at Isham Park. It's a favorite running spot of hers but in the dark she hadn't recognized it until now.

"Soo what's with the blankets?"

Alex purposefully ignores Piper as she finds a spot in the middle of the field. She lays out her blanket before she takes off the backpack and sets it on the edge of the blanket. Afterwards she lowers herself down onto the blanket before stretching out putting her hands behind her head. Piper watches Alex lie down and immediately protests whatever the brunette thinks she's playing at.

"Nope nope nope! There's no way that I'm laying down next to you, not a chance. I'll just lie on this blanket next to you." Piper holds up the blanket in her hand and a deep chuckle escapes Alex's mouth.

"Normally I'd agree with you that this sounds like a bad idea…well good idea in my opinion seeing as it _would _lead to sex. But it's fucking cold and there's no way I'm gona let you hog that entire blanket all to yourself. Plus I'm on my best behavior tonight, remember?"

Piper squints and gives Alex a side-eye as she tries to judge the level of seriousness in her voice. Eventually she gives in and walks over. She lies down on her back next to this still mysterious woman and throws her blanket over top of them. It's quiet for a few minutes as they just lie in the grass listening to the sounds of New York.

"Star gazing." Alex says finally breaking their silence

"Huh?" Piper asks. not catching what Alex said the first time. she turns on her side and looks at the brunette.

"I brought you star gazing. I love doing it and I figured you might too. It's actually pretty relaxing." Alex pushes her glasses on her head and looks over at the adorable blonde on her right. "I also thought it would be a good chance for me to get you alone without any distractions." She says with a chuckle that earns her a slap from Piper.

"Oww kid! I didn't mean it like that! I meant like we could finally have a chance to just...you know…talk."

Piper narrows her eyes and points at Alex before playfully saying, "You better not have!" A smile creeps onto Piper's face as she goes on, "But that actually sounds like a great idea, so let's talk!"

* * *

After 20 minutes of conversation and looking at the stars there's finally a lull between the two. In this moment Piper realizes that she had done all the talking. Alex had asked her questions about her life growing up and things about Polly and college but never once had Alex said anything about herself. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she didn't really know Alex at all. She knew that Alex and Nicky were best friends since childhood, but she had found that information out from Tricia. She didn't even know where Alex was from, let alone if she went to college or anything else for that matter.

"Okay my turn. You've heard wayy too much about me and I've heard nothing about you besides that you're mom used to bring you and Nicky to the fair." Alex sighs and goes to fidget with her glasses. Midway to her face she remembers that they're already in top of her head.

"Well what do you wana know kid?"

"Anything…" The blonde hesitates for a moment, "Everything." At this Piper rolls onto her stomach and props herself up on her elbows as she hovers over Alex. A laugh escapes Alex as Piper starts her interrogation. She positions her right hand near to her mouth as if she's holding a microphone during an interview.

Piper puts on her best interviewer voice. "So Alex, what's your favorite color?" She holds her hand over towards Alex like she's letting her speak into holding the microphone.

"Mhmm that's an easy one, black."

"So dark and mysterious! Where are you from?"

Alex smiles a contagious toothy smile and her eyes light up. "Originally from Jersey, but New York is my home now. My mom still lives in Jersey so I'm there pretty often." Piper can't help but to smile seeing the way Alex's eyes light up when she speaks about her mother.

"You and your mom must be close, that's adorable. Little Alex the mommy's girl!" Piper reaches out and pinches Alex's cheek and her hand is promptly smacked away.

"You can touch me anywhere else you want, but not the money maker kid!" Alex circles her face with her hand as a grin creeps onto her face.

"Okay Ms. Cocky, what's your favorite place in the world to be?"

"It's not cocky if it's true, plus you like my cockiness." She winks at Piper. "But any beach in Tahiti, I fucking despise the cold."

"I'm gona ignore the beginning of that sentence for your sake but Tahiti huh? Interesting, interesting. What about your first girlfriend, orrrr possibly boyfriend?" Piper puts extra emphasis on her last word, mostly out of curiosity but the amusement in her voice is evident.

Alex who had been laying on her back, sits up on her elbows at Piper's question with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, first off I've never been with a guy, like ever cause ew. I'm still a proud carrier of my gold star card thank you very much! Wana see?" Alex lifts her hips off the blanket and begins to reach in her back pocket to pull out her wallet.

Piper laughs and pushes Alex's hips back onto the blanket to stop her from grabbing her wallet. She feels Alex's stomach muscles contract at her touch and she steals a glace at Alex, whose eyes were trained on the blonde. They make eye contact and Alex feels the redness creeping into her face but steels her nerves and acts as though it doesn't happen. The way they're flirting and attempting to ignore their feelings, you'd think that they're in middle school talking to their crush for the first time.

They both look away briefly and when Piper catches Alex's eye again she smiles at the brunette's embarrassment before continuing with her questioning. But this time her voice is low and more seductive. The change in her voice was an unconscious one and which was a result of feeling Alex's muscles tense under her brief touch. As much as she doesn't want to admit it the she can feel herself getting pulled into the mystery the is Alex Vause.

"So tell me something I wouldn't know unless you told me." Alex pauses for an instant thinking over Piper's questions.

"Do you really want that answer kid?"

Piper quickly answers her. "Yeah, I do."

"Okay, fine." Alex exhales a breath while trying to collect her thought before replying. "You make me nervous. And I haven't been nervous around a girl in years…" She trails off

Piper looks at Alex in shock. She can't believe that the dark-haired bombshell in front of her is admitting that she makes her nervous. _She has to have been with plenty of other women, so why me?_ Piper tries to make sense of how she of all women has managed to get this walking sex symbol to not only catch some type of feelings but then admit them to her.

Their eyes meet and Alex gives the blonde a small smile which Piper returns. She can't believe that Alex is being so open and honest with her so she continues asking questions that she probably shouldn't be asking.

"Biggest regret?" Alex barks out a laugh that somewhat breaks the tension that has fallen over them.

"Another easy one, befriending Nicole Nichols. That bitch is nothing but pure trouble and it's usually not the fun kind of trouble!" Piper smiles knowing that Alex is only kidding about Nicky.

"Come onnn, you took the easy way out! Seriously, what's your biggest regret?" She pushes

For the first time all night, an uncomfortable silence falls between the two women. Alex squirms as she debates on whether or not she really wants to answer Piper's question as Alex's normally cunning mind is having trouble trying to figure out what to do about the blonde. She knows that she wants Piper in more ways than one, but she can only do that if she's honest.

And for the first time in years, Alex is considering someone else's feelings that aren't hers, Nicky's or her mother's at it scares her. She feels her heart rate increase as she looks at the waiting blonde who is slowly beginning to deflate.

Piper huffs and opens her mouth to tell Alex that she doesn't have to answer but she is cut off before the words have a chance to leave her mouth.

"I only have two regrets in my life. Well three now…" Alex gives Piper a look that is serious and full of lament. The blonde simply nods her head in understanding, willing Alex to continue.

"Well first off you gotta understand that I don't have regrets per say. I make mistakes and I turn them into lessons for myself, so it makes it worth it since I learned something. And I know, it's hard to believe but yes, _I _too make mistakes like you mere mortals." Alex does a hair flip to accompany her joke and the tension is again relieved momentarily only for it to soon return when she continues.

"But out of all the mistakes I have made, these three are probably the ones I wish I could take back the most and that's why I classify them as regrets. So umm, the first two are related and the last one is," Alex searches for the right words to use. "More of a _recent _mistake..."

One second Alex is searching for the right words to tell Piper the truth to why she had sex with her a few days ago and the next thing she knows the words are spilling out of her mouth and she is unable to stop herself. It is rare moment of lack of self control for Alex, but it needed to happen for things to move forward between her and the blonde who she was steadily developing feelings for.

Piper's eyes go wide in disbelief as her jaw drops and her heads cocks up while she listens to Alex. She can only glare hatefully at Alex out of the corners of her eyes as she grits her teeth, waiting for her to finish.

"But there's something different about you Piper and I can't figure out what it is." Alex finishes a few minutes later as she meets the blonde's eye and watches as a frigid look appears on her face.

.

She can only sit and watch as Piper's the normally ocean blue eyes that she enjoys gazing into harden and ice over. Of course Alex knew that Piper wouldn't take this news well, but it needed to be said. Unfortunately for her the reaction she was anticipating was nowhere near the caliber of rage that Piper is about to display.

"I fucking _knew _it." The blonde breathes out as she sits up and faces to Alex.

"Piper…please just calm down it's…" Piper looks at Alex with a fury burning her blue eyes that Alex didn't think the blonde was capable of, effectively silencing her.. Sure she had seen her angry earlier when she surprised her at the apartment, but this? This was a whole other level of anger.

Piper sits all the way up and begins yelling. "Calm, DOWN? You want _me _to calm DOWN? You're fucking full of it Alex!"

"Don't you dare say that!" Alex spits back at the fuming blonde. "If I was fucking full of it I would have never fucking told you anything! I don't owe you a damn thing Piper."

"So I'm guessing that's supposed to make me feel _better_?" She scoffs. "Please Alex, just fucking take me home. I can't believe I didn't see this coming." Piper chastises herself out loud.

"Piper get over yourself. Shit fucking happens and you have to learn to adapt. I'm trying to make this right with you and all you can think about is your-fucking-self! You need to pull that gorgeous fucking head out of your perfect little ass because I don't do _this_." Alex outstretches her arms to show Piper that she's talking about their evening together. "Or are you that fucking blind?!"

"You don't do what? Lie to people that you _claim _to have feelings for?" Piper's voice is calm but like ice. Cold and uninviting.

Alex feels the anger rising in the pit of her stomach as she finally changes positions to look Piper in the eye. "Are you fucking kidding me? What the fuck are you not understanding Piper? All that education and you still need me to spell it out for you, so here! First and foremost I _don't _take girls on dates. Secondly I _don't_ fucking catch_ feelings_." Alex says the last word as if she's disgusted by it. "And last but certainly not fucking last I DEFINITELY _don't _tell them I have fucking feelings for them! So to sum things up, I. DON'T. FUCKING. DO. THIS." Alex seethes as she outstretches her arms again to drive her point home, all while returning Piper's icy glare and clenching her jaw.

But just as quickly as her outburst happened, the anger subsides from Alex's face as she looks down at her hands which are now resting in her lap. Alex whispers so softly that Piper almost doesn't hear her, "And this is exactly why." She shakes her head disappointed, and returns her glasses to her nose before her green eyes meet blue eyes. And although the blue ones had softened some at Alex's words they are still filled with confusion and anger. To counter the emotion in Piper's eyes, Alex's face is an unreadable front as she looks over at her.

The look that she receives cause Piper to feel a sharp pang in her chest.

_What have I done?_

* * *

_**A/N: So this isn't exactly how I planned this chapter to end but I think I like this better than my original ending. So am I forgiven for being gone for so long?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Piper instantly regrets her narcissism. It's always about you, huh? Scolds Piper's mind ad she goes to open her mouth to speak. But it's already too late, Alex has retreated inside of her head and can hear none of Piper's pleading. Her methodical mind is in overdrive, doing what it does best: figuring out the quickest and most effective way to handle her current predicament.

Questions run through Alex's mind, but she simply can't figure out how she let Piper slip past every single one of her defenses. "How could I let this happen?" Alex questions her self silently.

Slowly the questions start rolling in. "How could she have been so wrong about the blonde woman in front of her? Shouldn't she have learned never to trust anyone after the perfect image she had created of her "rock star" father was shattered into a million unrecognizable fragments, eight years ago?

If not for that reason then because even at the age of 26 the pain she felt the night she met the man who didn't deserve the title of father, was still fresh? A momentary lapse of judgment was all it took for Alex's life to change forever: regret number one. She should have just left her sorry as father where he was. She sarcastically thanks her low life sperm donor of a father, Lee Burley for once again managing to ruin her in one way or another. .

From there her thoughts about Lee quickly lead her down a dark path in her memory. Because the events that took place during regret number one, quickly snowballed into regret number two, which was…No. Alex stops the thought from forming; she can't allow herself to go there, at least not now.

The voice in her head had been so loud that she hadn't heard a word Piper had uttered in the last five minutes. She snaps back into the present and hears the blonde saying her name. Normally she'd get those little butterflies (which she was still getting used to) when the blonde said it, but at this moment? She wanted nothing more than to make her stop.

"Alex…please." Piper whispers pleadingly and Alex finally looks up, realizing she's been staring at her legs. But when her gaze finally meets Piper's, the look that Piper finds on Alex's face sends a cold chill through her body. Alex is looking at her, but she can tell that the raven-haired woman is looking _through_ her.

"Alex…" another hoarse whisper is all she can manage.

She opens her mouth to say something else, anything else, but there's nothing. Her brain is too occupied trying to sift through the confusion that is now occupying her mind, rendering her speechless. Although given the situation, her speechlessness is probably for the better, as Piper is sure to jam her food in her back into mouth if the opportunity presents itself.

After being met with even more silence and faced with Alex's unseeing and blank eyes, Piper can no longer handle the gravity of the situation. Quickly rising to her feet, Piper swiftly removes herself from Alex's presence and the disaster that has become their date. Alex's eyes remain on Piper as she walks farther in to the distance before lying back down, her arms behind her head.

"No, Piper. Don't go." She says quietly, feigning hurt as she lets Piper walk away from her. But try as she might, the hurt in her voice is still apparent as she looks away and gazes up at the stars. She's too busy wracking her brain for answers to chase after Piper anyway.

**xxx**

Piper hadn't really realized how fast she'd been moving until she finally paused to take in her surroundings. Even in the dark, she quickly recognizes that she's at the other end of the park. She had no real destination, but her fight or flight response kicked in and she chose to take flight. The look that Alex had given her hadn't helped the situation either; those green eyes filled with discontent were just a reminder of how wrong she had been.

She stops walking in front of a large oak tree on the side of the path she had been walking down and leans against its trunk. "FUCK!" She yells into the darkness as she slides down the tree trunk. She slowly runs a hand through her long blonde hair. "Fuck" she says again, but this time it's just a whisper. She drops her head into her hands in frustration and defeat as her argument with Alex replays in her head.

_I told you nice blonde ladies don't do this._ Piper's mind butts in. She lifts her head up and shakes it vigorously from side to side.

"Arggghhhh!" Her feelings had finally boiled over and all she can do is scream into the night. Things had been going so well before Alex's little admission but now she was at the other end of the park screaming by herself. How did everything go to shit so fast?

She can't seem to understand how this mysterious woman had managed to cause havoc in such a short amount of time but in a weird way she had welcomed it. "Goddamn it! I have to go back." She whispers harshly but her mind quickly reminds her of the situation she had just left behind. _Easier said than done_.

Piper battles with herself on whether or not she should just leave and text Alex to let her know that she at least got home safe. _Not that she would care_, her mind retorts back.

"No, I'm not leaving." Piper tries saying firmly to convince herself of it. But she quickly deflates and sulks as the image of Alex's face flashes in her mind. She goes back and forth with the idea of staying and walking back over to Alex or just finding her way home. But even after sometime and thought later the blonde is still left completely lost and unsure of what to do.

The only decision that she's made is that she can't just sit here and do nothing. As she sits there longer she sits and thinks, the more it seems as though the darkness around her is enveloping her body and mind. She begins questioning if her effort would be pointless and a waste.

But on the other hand, Alex had gone out of her way to take Piper out. And she was right, she didn't owe Piper anything especially not the truth. She didn't know her from a can of paint. Yet she had laid all her cards on the table and still Piper could only focus on herself as she ranted and raved.

Piper's thoughts cause a wave of regret and self-disgust rocks her and she can't help but hate herself for missing all of Alex's signals."I could be getting screwed right now but I chose to screw everything thing up instead. What the hell was I thinking?" She lets out a sad laugh as she answers her own question, "Oh yeah that's right, I wasn't."

Her mind once again replays Alex's' words and she slips back into her thoughts.

After what seems like ages Piper finally composes herself and stands up. The walk back towards Alex seems to take another century by itself. If asked about it Piper would have sworn on her life that time was standing still.

When she finally reaches the edge of the field, and to her relief, she finds Alex still lying on the blanket the same way she left her. Unsure of the how the brunette will react to her reappearance, she approaches Alex cautiously almost as if she's approaching a caged animal.

Piper stops within 10 feet of Alex stops and just looks at her. She watches as the moonlight reflects off of Alex's glasses and face. Which unfortunately for Piper, still has that unreadable look set firmly upon it. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Alex is miles away, lost in thought. Her pale skin is luminescent in the light and her flawless red lips stand out against her skin. Piper can only stand there, her limbs freezing succession as her nerves begin to take over again. There's no denying that Alex is gorgeous and definitely the best person Piper's been with, but there's more to Alex than her looks and she completely blew it with her.

But before her body can give in to her thought and nerves and then give up, she wills herself to keep walking.

It's still slow going but she eventually reaches the edge of the blanket. Alex hasn't moved or acknowledged Piper's presence making the blonde unsure if she heard her approach. She kneels down as to not startle Alex as her mind cuts in. _Oh now you want to be considerate?_ Piper shakes the thought from her head and looks on at the brunette.

It's a nice gesture on Piper's part Alex had been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard Piper approaching. Truthfilly, it isn't until she feels movement next to her that she is roused from her thoughts. But even then her mind questioning who it might be, as she already knows who it is.

Piper closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before she attempts to speak. She licks her dry lips and swallows the lump in her throat.

"Alex?"

As to be expected, Piper's only response is the sound of crickets and cicadas.

"Alex."

This time she calls the brunette more firmly as her bravado begins to build. But again she is only met with silence as Alex continues gazing up at the heavens.

Fed up with the silence and the few feet that separate them Piper crawls over to Alex, who still hasn't acknowledged her. As she moves closer, Piper hears her exhale loudly although her face remains expressionless. For a moment she seriously contemplates just giving up and waiting by the car for the brunette.

_No, no, I'm not letting this happen like this. _Piper takes another moment and gathers what little bit of confidence she has left. Then to Alex's astonishment Piper throws off the blanket that had been covering her.

To replace its warmth she quickly throws one leg over Alex and straddles her. But in the end Alex still remains silent and stoic. She hasn't taken her eyes off the stars or acknowledged her presence and Piper can feel herself losing hope.

"Alex, please." She whispers as she reaches out and gently removes Alex's black glasses in a last ditch effort to get some sort of reaction of out her. It was at the point where she'd be perfectly okay with Alex going ape-shit on her, she just wanted her to say something because this silence was deafening.

"_Please_." She pleads as she places Alex's glasses on the backpack near the edge of the blanket.

As she is redirecting her attention back to Alex, she sees her green eyes close. The brunette takes a deep breath before confronting the blonde. When the thought of opening her eyes and having Piper on top of her really sets in, Alex finds herself getting more than a little turned on. But she quickly reins her mind in before she forgets the task at hand. She bends her knees to meet Piper's backside and leans up on to her elbows, looking at her.

Alex's face is still hard, but her eyes are no longer shooting daggers through the blonde, which she takes as a good sign. Piper's face lights up a bit at this because even though Alex hadn't exactly been happy to see her but she hadn't pushed her off either.

"Kid I..."

A demanding look from Piper and a finger on Alex's lips silences the older woman. Their eyes meet and Piper can see a pain in those brilliant green eyes. But it's more than just the anger and pain of their argument. This is a deep pain that she could tell ate away at the brunette. A second later, the look is quickly hidden under the many layers that are uniquely Alex, leaving Piper to figure that her own face had given away her recognition of Alex's pain. The blonde lets out a short sigh as she collects her thoughts and calms her nerves before going on.

"Alex, just let me talk...I'm..." Piper exhales once more before she lets it all out.

"I'm an asshole that also happens to have the worst case of foot in mouth disease you'll ever see. I also tend to uhhh," She hesitates. "Overreact, in situations sometimes soo that's what that was."

Piper gives her weak smile as her voice drifts off but Alex doesn't let the conversation lack for long before responding in a cool and collected tone.

"I thought you were overreacting in the apartment earlier but I guess I was wrong. And umm, if that was you overreacting then I'd hate to see what a meltdown looks like." She smirks but it soon fades as she sobers up and gets serious again.

"But seriously, you fucking flipped shit and didn't give me two fucking seconds to explain. Not cool Pipes. I really went out of my way for you." Alex's words cause the blonde to stop staring at and fidgeting with her hands. Her eyes immediately find Alex's face.

"I know and I'm really sorry Alex. But don't forget I never asked you to do any of this for me…even though I do appreciate it." Piper's voice is small as she continues looking at Alex, who had long ago averted her gaze elsewhere. It's then that Piper realizes that her words had somehow triggered Alex's mind and was causing her to slip back into her thoughts.

_Get it together Chapman!_ Her mind yells at her as she begins to freeze up again but she's unsure of how to move forward with Alex.

One thing is sure though, if Alex slips too far into the recesses of her mind again it's over between them. One because, Piper is clueless as to how she could pull Alex away from her thoughts again. And two, because even if she did it had been hard enough to get Alex to acknowledge her and get her to speak to her the first time. so a second time would be near impossible.

Unable to reach a decision Piper just opens her mouth and hopes for the best.

"Hey Alex," She coos as she brushes some hair away from the older woman's face. "I shouldn't have said that. And look, I know I'm a pretentious, judgmental, yuppie asshole who only cares about herself, okay? I get it, I have some shit to work on but…so do you." They make eye contact as Piper continues. "You fucked me so you could offer me a job. Why didn't you just straight up ask me or at least put up a fucking help-wanted sign like a _normal_ business owner?"

Alex's face finally begins to soften and she lets out a small chuckle of amusement. _Well that definitely could have gone worse_.

"I guess that's a fair question. But with all due respect, I was probably going to end up fucking you whether I wanted you to work for me or not." Piper looks at Alex as a small smiles plays on her lips. For the first time since their argument, the air around them has lightened and Alex can't hold back her smirk.

Piper crosses her arms over her chest and cocks her head. "Okay but don't avoid the question. Like seriously what the fuck Al?"

"Alright alright, I get it. I shoulda just been normal and asked you out or something. But in my defense I'm farrrr from normal and like I said I don't do this. This is…new to me." The humbleness and sincerity in Alex's voice are foreign from her typical sarcasm, but even still Piper is left skeptical.

"Be serious Alex. There's no way in hell that any of this," Piper gestures at the space in between them, "Is new to you."

"Pretty girls straddling me like you are right now? Not new at all. Me not having you straddling my waist _naked_ yet? That's definitely new." It was like Piper had blinked and all of Alex's humility and sincerity had vanished into thin air, only to be replaced by a pleased smirk.

Choosing to forego anymore taunting, Alex continues. "But seriously, I wasn't kidding when I said there was something different about you. I really want nothing more than to hate you right now, but I can't bring myself to do it. You intrigue me and more importantly, I want you."

Alex plays it cool and lies back down, admiring the now speechless and fairly confused blonde atop of her. Lying there she thinks back on the conversation she and Nicky had before their impromptu date and silently thanks her bushy-haired friend.

* * *

*Flashback*

It had been around seven and Alex was a bit worried about showing up at Piper's place unannounced for a potential date. For the last 10 minutes or so, she had debated the idea of calling Nicky for a little pep talk, which in and of itself was an anomaly. Rarely did Alex need a pep talk but when she did Nicky was her other go to person, only second to her mother. Alex knew that Nicky would help, granted she was sure to tease the fuck out of her, but decided it'd be worth it and grabbed her cell phone.

Nicky was one of the few people who could pick up on Alex's feelings without the brunette having to say anything. Because as she put it so skillfully when describing Alex years ago, "The big oaf doesn't do well with words."

When Nicky answered they talked briefly before Alex told her of her plan to take Piper to the fair and then stargazing. She jut wanted to make sure that her idea was up to par and not too cheesy. Nicky on the other hand who had expected Alex to just give up on the Piper situation, was completely blown away by her idea.

"Shitttt Vause! Who knew you were the fucking date master?! Where the hell were these ideas whenever I needed them?"

Alex barks out a laugh, "I'm being serious Nicky! It's not too much or anything?"

"Woww, Blondie even has you second guessing yourself! She really must have been a great lay!"

A low growl from Alex is Nicky's only response."I'll take that as confirmation that she was and you can tell me all about but later Vausey!"

"Nicky..." Alex cuts in somewhat threateningly. Nicky laughs but in the back of her mind she knows that this date is a lot more serious than either one of them is making it out to be. Alex rarely saw a woman more than two or three times before she moved on.

"Okay, okay I'm done! But all jokes aside Vause, I think this'll be good for you! You gotta let someone in eventually. I know what happened with umm, _you-know-who_ was fucked up but you can't just shut everyone else out because of it. That was years ago, you've gotta find someone to trust at some point. You'll know when the right person comes along. "

"No way, fuck that. No expectations, no disappointments and fuck you for suggesting Piper is the 'right person.'" Alex mocks.

"Come onnn! I _know_ you better than anyone else and I know _better_ than anyone else that you have a huge fucking heart under that leather-wearing, badass front you put up."

"Oh you do huh?"

"Hell yeah, watch! So I know for a fact that you get those little butterflies when she looks at you because from what I've seen, you two could stare at each other all fuckin day. It makes me wanna fuckin barf Vause!"

Alex goes silent on the other end. "I can hear you breathing dumbass so I'll take your lack of response as I'm right."

"Lucky guess." Alex answers reluctantly, not wanting to give Nicky the satisfaction of being right but it's too late.

"Or how about this?" Nicky continues. "I know that she's a hot, little, nerdy bookworm just like you are and that turns you on." Again Alex is silent and this time Nicky can't hold back her laughter. "Give it up woman, she's got you hooked. Just let her in, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I dunno, how about I actually end up actually liking her and she finds out about all the shit we've done and she leaves, for like, ever?" Alex asks condescendingly.

Nicky stops and thinks to herself before realizing that Alex has a valid point, but there's no way in hell that she is going to let Alex know that. Alex had come way too far already, she already had an entire date planned. A good date for that matter and Nicky knew as well as anyone that Alex didn't do dates.

She figured a little more teasing and name calling would make sure that Alex kept her shit together and went through with the date. Alex didn't like being underestimated, so the more she's egged her on, the more likely she is to do whatever it is. And without a second thought, Nicky starts right in on Alex.

"Oh I'm sorry Alex, I wasn't aware that you had turned into a giant fucking pussy but I guess you are what you eat! I'm gona start calling you GFP!"

Even from across the city Alex already knows there's a shit eating grin plastered on her best friend's face. "Fuck you Nick and I prefer to be called the pussy master as opposed to GFP, thank you very much! And after tonight I'll be adding the date master to my list as well, young grasshopper."

"Ohhh okay I see _pussy master_! Have you renamed yourself Uma Thurman and plastered 'Pussy Wagon' on the back of your car while you were at it?"

"You better fucking believe I did!" The two friends roar with laughter before Alex notices the time. "Shit! Okay seriously I gotta finish getting ready, I'll text you when I get there."

"Atta girl! And I'd say good luck but with a face like that you're not gona need it, so at least try to keep your hands to yourself."

Alex laughs again. "Thanks Nicky, and no promises about keeping my hands to myself!"

"That's what I like to hear Vause!

* * *

Hearing Alex casually admitting to wanting her causes a spark to course through Piper's body and straight down to her center. A silence falls over the two women and Piper seizes the moment to attempt to regain control over her body which seems to be acting on its own accord at the moment.

Alex is stirred from the memory at feeling Piper's eyes boring into in her. "What? What'd I say?"

But before Piper can answer a look of amusement finds its way onto Alex's face as she notices the discomfort written all over Piper's. It only takes a second of thought before Alex she moves her hands which had been resting behind her head and places them on Piper's thighs.

Conveying her feelings through touch is second nature to Alex unlike talking. It's also a bonus that she's really fucking good at it, so she figures if she can convey the same thing without saying anything and give them a mindblowing orgasm in the process then why should she? After all, if it ain't broke don't fix it.

So slowly she starts caressing Piper's tone thighs as a smug look appears on her face. Her smug look is soon accompanied by a smirk as she watches Piper try to ignore the feeling of her hands on such a sensitive area.

"Hey. Hey!" Piper snaps her fingers in Alex's face in an attempt to wipe the smug look off of her face and stop her progressing hands. Alex stops her movements momentarily as her smirk falls away and her eyebrows raise up to her hairline.

"Oh yeah?" She questions as Piper glares at her like she's a child who's about to be scolded. Her smirk reappears as surely as the sun rising in the east and setting in the west. Piper instantly knows that something very unkosher is going on in Alex's mind and goes to speak but is a second too slow.

"So if you're gona glare at me like I'm a naughty child, am I at least allowed to take you up on your offer to spank me?" She keeps her eyebrows raised and pokes out her bottom lip as

she starts dragging her nails along the thin material separating her from Piper's bare thighs.

As much as Piper wants and tries to keep her angry façade up, she can't deny that her body had still been buzzing from Alex's admission and now it had been magnified by 15. The feeling of Alex's nails running up and down her legs causes her to unwillingly shiver as she bites her bottom lip. She can feel as the goosebumps rise on her arms and legs at the older woman's touch and can't help the smile that creeps onto her face.

"Mmm, you cold?" The sarcasm in Alex's voice is thick as she gazes up at Piper. Her eyes had gone dark with desire when she felt Piper shiver.

It's obvious that Alex is ready to maul Piper who she by no means has any intentions of stopping her but even still she, looks down at Alex with genuine puzzlement.

"Answer one more question for me?" Piper leans back against Alex's legs and cocks her head.

"Sure." She says as she continues to lazily drag her fingers along the blonde's inner thighs, especially enjoying the feeling of Piper's muscles contracting under her caress.

"Why didn't you just lie to me or leave after I flipped out?"

Alex's hands stop in their tracks as silence once again befalls the women. A few moments pass while Alex considers Piper's question and the blonde waits patiently for a change. Soon Alex's voice is filling the space in between them again.

"Well for starters that's two questions kid, I see I'm gona have to teach you how to count." A quick smirk appears but fades as she continues.

"But I…" She hesitates as she searches for an answer and reaches up to adjust her glasses. Feeling nothing, she remembers that Piper had already taken them off and plays it off choosing to coolly run her hand through her hair. "I..I don't have an answer to either one of those questions. All I know is that you make me kinda crazy…and I like it." She answers in her deep resonating voice.

Alex looks up and their eyes lock. Piper's blue eyes are shining and filled with understanding as she looks back at her. Somehow those blue eyes had managed to make her feel safe while simultaneously making her forget everyone else in the world. It's an unsaid mutual understanding that neither one of them is quite sure how or why they make each other so crazy, but they're both more than willing to go along for the ride.

Without another word Piper leans down and cups Alex's face before capturing her lips in a tender kiss. Quickly their lips begin moving together in rhythm and the kiss deepens. The brunette's hands find their way up Piper's thighs and squeeze dangerously close to the blonde's center.

Piper's breaks the kiss as a small moan escapes her lips and that's the last straw for Alex. She sits up and grabs her glasses off of the backpack.

"Let's go." She grounds out in a husky voice and Piper complies immediately, hopping up and gathering the blanket now lying at Alex's feet. The moment Piper is off of her, Alex jumps up and collects the second blanket and puts on her backpack. She glances over at Piper who has her back to her as she folds her blanket. Alex smirks as she throws the blanket over her shoulder and silently walks up behind the blonde, slipping her arms around Piper's waist.

Alex holds her for a moment before brushing Piper's hair to one side and planting a soft kiss on her exposed neck. "First one to the car gets the first orgasm." She whispers seductively into Piper's ear and kisses her neck again.

Piper's eyes fly open and she turns to look at the brunette who gives her a sly wink before she takes off running and laughing.

"Cheater!" Piper yells as she watches Alex run away. _That's alright, she can have a head start. 3..2..1_…

Even in her TOMs, Piper easily catches up to Alex and then effortlessly flies past her. "Better luck next year kid!" She ridicules as she leaves Alex in her wake. She quickly reaches the car, barely out of breath and leans against it waiting for Alex.

20 seconds later a rosy cheeked Alex appears from the trees clearly out of breath. Piper looks at Alex and this time she is the one with a smug smile firmly planted on her face. She checks her imaginary watch and looks back up at Alex who is holding a hand up in not only defeat but also in an attempt to keep Piper from bragging. Her attempt was in vain as Piper seizes the moment to give Alex a taste of her own medicine.

"Where's the competition Alex? I though with those long sexy legs you'd at least put up a fight." Piper playfully pouts as Alex walks over and throws the blanket she'd been carrying on the roof of the car before attacking Piper's neck.

"Fuck you." She mutters in between kisses.

"Do it." Piper snaps back.

Alex pulls away and gives the blonde a wicked grin before flipping her around and pressing Piper's front against the car door. The swift motion causes Piper's longing for Alex to flair up and she promptly turns her head, seeking those delicious red lips.

Alex first steadies Piper, wrapping one strong arm around her stomach and then meets her eager lips. Alex's other hand slides down the blonde's side and in between her legs as she start massaging Piper's clit through her leggings.

This only lasts briefly before Alex can't contain herself and wants even more. She removes her hand from Piper's clit and easily finds Piper's waistband. She pushes her hand down the front of them and lets out a low groan as her fingers make contact with nothing but Piper's wet flesh.

"You're not wearing any underwear." She breathes out. It's a statement not a question, and Piper smiles into their kiss hearing the pleasant surprise in Alex's voice. Alex runs her fingers up and down the length of Piper's slit, feeling as the moisture begins to pool, but purposefully avoiding her clit. The sensation of Alex's fingers makes Piper involuntarily pushes her hips into the taller woman behind her, craving more of her touch.

While nibbling on Piper's earlobe and continuing her ministration Alex whispers in that sultry voice of her, "I think you need new leggings Pipes, these are ruined." A loud throaty moan is all Piper can manage at the moment and it makes Alex laugh. "Shhh, you're gona wake up the entire neighborhood kid." She says sarcastically as she finally rubs Piper's clit in tight circles, eliciting an even louder moan from her. It's enough to make Alex stop her teasing, so she flips Piper around again so that they are face to lock eyes as Alex pushes Piper's back against the car and slowly pulls down her leggings. No words are exchanged; the sounds of the night and their heavy breathing are all that can be heard. Alex rubs her palm against Piper's clit a few times before she plunges two long and skilled fingers into herer, thrusting in and out of the warm wetness.

The cool sensation of the car door on her ass and the warm pleasure of having Alex inside of her again forces Piper to break their eye contact as she closes hers and throws her head back. The brunette uses the opportunity to latch onto Piper's pulse point and sucks roughly as Piper wraps one arm around her and runs the other through her jet black hair. Having Alex all over her makes Piper forget that they're standing outside because the way she's moaning, you'd think they were fucking in a soundproof room.

She hooks one leg over Alex's waist giving her better access and it's not long before Alex can feel the blonde's walls contracting against her fingers. Alex seamlessly adds a third and continues thrusting into her at a steady pace. By this point Piper is whimpering out of bliss as she continues to unsuccessfully try to hold off her orgasm.

Alex indulges on the look of pleasure and concentration set on Piper's face and smirks knowing that the blonde is trying to keep it together.

"Don't fight it Pipes," is all Alex has to whisper into Piper's ear before she more than willingly complies. Moments later Piper cries out and falls apart. She leans her forehead onto Alex's shoulder as she rides out the waves of pleasure that are rolling through her and tries to catch her breath. The brunette continues slowly moving her fingers inside of Piper drawing out every bit of pleasure.

After a minute or two Alex gently removes her fingers from Piper, causing the blonde's already ragged breathing to hitch. It takes a few more minutes before Piper looks up at Alex, but when she does she's wearing a sheepish smile.

"Every competition should have an orgasm like that as the prize."

Alex smiles fully before leaning in and softly kissing the blonde. "And that's only the beginning." She says as she brushes her hand against Piper's still exposed cunt causing her to inhale sharply.

It's only then that Piper is fully aware that she's been standing outside basically naked from the waist down for the last 10 minutes. She hastily pulls up her leggings as Alex laughs at her sudden embarrassment.

"Don't get all prude on me now kid. The entire neighborhood already knows what you sound like when you cum, who cares if they see you naked!" Alex jokes as Piper looks at her threateningly. "Fine you win let's get outta here."

Alex pulls her keys out of her jacket pocket and unlocks the car. She grabs the blanket off the roof and begins walking over towards the driver's side, but not before giving Piper a quick slap on the ass.

Piper gets in first and Alex follows right after, the moment Alex's door shuts Piper turns and starts berating her.

"Really Alex? You couldn't have just unlocked the car and waited to get inside?"

"Nope, and don't act like you didn't enjoy it. No matter how much you want to deny it,you're just as much of an exhibitionist as I am."

"Well did you really have to pull my fucking leggings down? I was half naked in the middle of the street!"

Alex looks over at Piper as she tries to hold in her laughter. "Okay first off, we weren't the middle of the street and no one could see you because I was standing in front of you. Second and more importantly, do you know how goddamn hard it is to fuck someone in leggings? They had to go kid, there was no other option. I'm a woman of my word! Plus you didn't seem to mind too much at the time." The amusement in Alex's voice only serves to further annoy Piper.

"Alexxxx!"

"Save it. You'll be yelling my name soon enough." Her comment only earns her another glare.

"I am not an exhibitionist." Piper huffs.

"Oh? So you didn't plan on fucking me in the middle of the park 20 minutes ago?" Alex questions in her typical blunt manner.

Piper falters for a moment because sure she had thought about it, but thoughts and actions were two different things. _Right?_

A low sinister laugh escapes Alex's mouth. "That's what I thought. But just wait, it only gets better."

Alex's words alone had Piper reeling. But them coupled with Alex's low ragged voice and the sexy wink were enough to make Piper forget her argument and have her on edge all over again.

Piper has to cross her legs to try to contain herself and keep the wetness in between them at bay. Alex sees Piper struggling to keep her composure and decides to have a little more fun at her expense.

"Oh and one more thing Pipes?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a girlfriend and we're in an open relationship." At hearing the word 'girlfriend' Piper whips her head around at a break neck speed and looks at Alex with eyes as wide as quarters.

Upon seeing Piper's face Alex instantly knows there's no point in trying to stifle her laughter. She had gotten the exact reaction she had wanted from younger woman and was just as funny as she thought it'd be.

"I'm just fucking with kid!" Is all Alex can choke past her laughter as Piper frowns at her.

"You're such a little shit head Alex!"

"I know, but it's okay. I think I know how I'll make it up to you."

Alex's eyes grow dark with lust as the car's engine roars to life. Alex throws her car in gear and peels out away from the curb, hell-bent on getting Piper home and having her way with the feisty blonde.

* * *

**_A/N: There's chapter 11, leave a review and let me know what you guys think! _****_Also thanks to everyone who is leaving reviews, reading, following and favoriting this story! I always forget to say it but it is much appreciated :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I bet you guys thought I abandoned you huh? Fortunately that's not the case, school has just been beyond fucking ridiculous! Like I can't even begin to explain the fuckery that has been going on this semester. Just know that I picked the worst possible semester to decide to write a fic but I'm not ready to stop writing if you guys still want to read! **_

_**Also please open these two links before you read the chapter, they're visual aids for a description that I didn't really want to write midway through the chapter (I got lazy, no shame haha) so hopefully that makes sense.**_

_** postimg dot org/ image / 3r4axs1uz/ (Make sure you change dot to . and delete all the spaces in the links to make them work)  
postimg dot org/image / no7xhjfmv/**_

_****__**This chapter is just a bunch of smut, fluff and bullshit so e**_njoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The car ride to Alex's apartment was a memorable one to say the least. For the entire 15 minute ride Alex had given Piper a detailed account of everything she planned to do to her when they got to Alex's place. By the time Alex had finally parked, Piper was dripping wet and couldn't wait the five minutes it would take to get her penthouse. She wanted Alex, and she wanted her right then and there.

Never being one to say no to sex, Alex reclined her chair and pulled Piper on top of her for a quickie. Things had gotten a little more…_intense_ than either one of them had expected and Alex had ended up ripping a hole in the crotch of Piper's leggings. Needless to say Alex found it hilarious that Piper had to walk through the lobby holding one of the blankets in front her to hide the tear.

Piper of course was less than pleased, but the moment they got in the elevator Alex shut up any complaints she had with a passionate kiss before using the tear in her leggings to her advantage. When the elevator opened again on her floor, the blonde was soaking wet and beyond eager to get behind closed doors.

Not wanting to break their kiss, Alex skillfully punches in the code, unlocks her door and pushes Piper inside. The blonde barely has a moment to take in the beauty of Alex's apartment before she feels the brunette all over her, continuing to make good on the promises she had made earlier in the car.

The moment the door shuts Alex pushes Piper against it and points at her leggings.

"Get rid of them." She orders,but Piper doesn't move an inch. Alex cocks an eyebrow at the blonde's lack of movement and waits.

"No, I've been half naked all night! Get rid of the jacket and shirt first." Piper demands in response, making Alex's nostrils flair as she nods her head in approval.

Piper watches hungrily as Alex removes her jacket and lets it fall at her feet. She goes to grab bottom of her t-shirt and looks up, holding Piper's gaze as she slowly pulls it up and over her head before letting it drop on top of her jacket. Piper drags her eyes away from Alex's and takes a moment to appreciate her tone stomach before making her way to the at the real prize: those full luscious breasts.

Noticing Piper staring at her chest, Alex reaches behind her back, unclips her bra and adds it to the growing pile of clothes at her feet. Piper drops her head back against door and smiles impishly at Alex standing in only her pants and boots.

"Naked. Now." Alex takes a step forward oozing that authority and confidence that was uniquely Alex.

The moment Piper's last piece of clothing hits the floor Alex crashes her lips against hers. All thoughts and remnants of their argument are gone. Their hard nipples are tracing lines on their chests as they meld their bodies together.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the night, Alex and Piper had canvassed the apartment and made sure to fuck on just about any flat surface they could find with the exception of an actual bed of course. The moment the door had shut behind the older woman, the games had begun. They made their way from room to room starting by the front door. From there they ended up at the bar, the kitchen, then the dining room and finally into the living room.

Alex had followed through on all of her promises and _then_ _some_. The crowning jewel being when Alex found Piper looking out the giant window in the living room and proceeded to fuck her against it. It was the best orgasm of the night for Piper, although the one on top of the pool table was a very close second.

At first the sex had been fast, rough and urgent but as they moved about the apartment their movements began to slow and become more deliberate. Either way, their romp in each room ended with Piper having an orgasm more powerful than the one before it as Alex mapped out and explored the blonde like she was a lost treasure.

Quite frankly, Alex was so damn good that she was teaching Piper things about her own body in the process. Piper honestly had no idea she was capable of making some of the noises that came out of her whenever Alex was touching her nor was she aware that it was possible to feel such pleasure. Sure Piper had had really good sex with guys and girls before but not a single one of her past sexual partners could hold a candle to Alex and her talents.

_She's as much of a sex goddess in practice and she is in theory!_ Piper quipped to herself with a chuckle as she rolled over on the giant sectional couch and wrapped herself in the blanket she had found. Alex had walked to the bathroom after giving Piper her fifth orgasm which had started with them on the glass coffee table but ended on the couch as the former almost broke midway through, much to their amusement.

As waiting for Alex gives Piper her first opportunity to a good look around. She had been far too occupied before to actually care about her surroundings but now that the two had finally pulled themselves off of each other, she takes a moment to look around. She sits up and looks over the back of the couch.

The interior of the apartment is a mostly open floor plan so you can see from the living room to the kitchen. As soon as you opened the front door you're greeted by a baby grand piano underneath a gorgeous glass chandelier that Piper would later find out was an original piece by Christopher Ries. Apparently Alex had met Dale Chihuly and thought he was a complete asshole so she decided he wasn't worth her money.

From her spot on the couches she notes the bar and pool table to the right of the front door next to another room that Piper assumes is Alex's office or a guest bedroom. The kitchen and dining room are straight ahead of her and to the right of the kitchen is the hallway leading to the master bedroom and guest room. Overall, it's a massive space that Alex had somehow managed to fill and make homey while simultaneously adding her own personal touch everywhere. The apartment practically screamed Alex, from the shelves full of odd little trinkets and books to the art work on the walls, every room was different but it all seemed to fit together perfectly she thinks to herself while as she lays back down.

Suddenly a flash of light catches Piper's eye drawing her away from her survey of the apartment. She looks over and sees a crack in the black curtains just a few feet away from the end of the couch. Wondering where the light came from causes her curiosity the get the best of her, and after wrapping the blanket around her body and she gets up to find its source. As she makes her way to the curtain she notices that it stretches from the living room to the dining room and assumes that this entire wall is one giant window.

She pulls back part of the curtain and is treated to a bird's eye view of New York City. Piper marvels in it as watches the yellow cabs weaving in and out of lanes, sees the bright lights of the surrounding buildings and gazes at the people milling about on the street below.

Of course she had been to the empire state building and seen New York like this before but it was different this time. This was Alex's _house_ not some tourist attraction, she _lives_ here. Then it dawns on Piper again, there's really a surprise around every corner with Alex. There hadn't been a single moment that she could think of in which Alex hadn't caught her off guard in someway. Hell the brunette currently wasn't even the same room as her and she had still managed to shock her.

"Enjoying the view?" Alex murmurs in Piper's ear as she slips her arms around the blonde's slim waist. Piper had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed her returning from the bathroom. She quickly turns around in the older woman's arms as she leans her body and then her head against the window.

_Speak of the devil._

"Mhmm, I'm enjoying _both _of them." Piper says in a pleased tone as she shamelessly eyes Alex's naked body. Even with the blanket around her, the glass of the window is cool against her back but she can still feel her temperature and arousal once again rising under Alex's gaze.

The look of amusement glowing in Piper's blue eyes makes Alex hungry for the blonde all over again as she takes a step closer, their bodies only inches away from each other.

**xxx**

Sex had always been fun for Alex. She plenty of wild stories to tell and been with more than her fair share of woman, but sex with Piper was different and in a whole other category of its own. She had sex Piper twice before they had even gotten back to her place and once they got there it was more of the same. She had already fucked Piper in over half the rooms of her penthouse but she still found herself wanting more, she just couldn't keep her hands off of the cute little blonde.

She couldn't describe or even put her finger on what was different about sex with Piper, but then again she found herself not wanting to. Maybe it was those innocent blue eyes or that gorgeous smile or the little butterflies she gets around her. But whatever reason was right, Alex also felt was irrelevant. She was enjoying the blonde's company more than she would have ever dared to imagine and didn't care to know why. She had learned that when you ask questions, most times you end up with an answer that you didn't really want. Life was good and she was happy, happier than she'd been in awhile and that's all that mattered. Well that, and the multiple orgasms they were guaranteed within the next few hours if she had a say in the matter.

**xxx**

Alex reaches up and grabs the edges of the blanket around Piper's shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Eager to feel Alex, Piper reaches out to squeeze her plentiful breastsbut promptly has her hand smacked away like a child. Alex looks into Piper's blue eyes seriously.

"No touching. Pretend I'm a museum, look and don't touch. But more importantly, _feel_. Feel everything that I'm about to do. Just remember that if you touch me, I swear on every last penny that I have I'll stop. Got it?"

Piper is already trembling in anticipation at Alex's words but finds the nerve to nod her head. She places her hands at her sides flat against the window, not wanting to find out just how serious Alex was. After a soft peck on the lips, Alex runs her hands up and down the blonde's ribs a few time before find their way south and start grabbing at Piper's soft ass.

Their kisses are still soft and gentle when Alex pulls back and just looks at the blonde woman in front of her. She reaches up and caresses Piper's face with the back of her hand and leans in as if she's going to kiss her but instead licks up the side of her neck before she drops to her knees, making eye contact the entire way down.

Alex gently grabs the blonde's hips, pushing her firmly against the window as she places a tender kiss on the skin above her sensitive button, evoking a shudder from Piper. Moving just a little lower Alex places a kiss right on Piper's clit and flattens her tongue as she licks it. Slowly, she continues licking the blonde until she can feel her legs quivering from the pleasure.

But Alex abruptly stops her ministrations, making Piper groan and tangle both her hands in her own curly blonde hair in frustration. She still wasn't used to Alex's teasing as all of her other partners usually got right down to business, it also didn't help that since they had been back Alex hadn't teased her once.

"Alex you're so fucking cruel!" Piper moans out without looking down at the gorgeous woman. Alex takes Piper's clit in her mouth and begins sucking on and rapidly flicking her tongue over it. Piper can only gasp at the sudden contact and enthusiasm of Alex's tongue as she relaxes against the window with the full moon and the New York skyline at her back.

Alex's warm velvety tongue on all of her most sensitive areas causes goosebumps all over Piper's body which don't go unnoticed. Alex runs one hand up and down Piper's toned legs feeling as they form on her silky skin, knowing that she has the younger woman wrapped around her finger.

"How cruel am I now?" Alex demands to know as she brings Piper ever closer to the point of no return.

Piper wants to answer but at the current moment, the only sounds that her brain can manage to form are loud throaty groans.

"That's what I thought." Alex states smugly.

She sucks and nips at Piper's pussy lips and slides a single finger into the blonde causing her to cry out again. Her finger begins moving in and out of the blonde hastily and her moans only get louder. She pushes her hips into Alex's mouth and disregards her words as she tangles her hands in the black tresses as she gets closer and closer falling over the edge of pleasure.

In the end, Alex's gifted tongue and the thrill of being pressed against the giant window with New York City below her is too much for the blonde, and with one final swipe of the tongue she sends Piper reeling. Alex stands and holds the blonde as she spasms, biting on her shoulder hard enough to leave a mark almost as if she's marking her territory. They're sweaty bodies are pressed together against the window that's now littered with hand prints and butt prints.

It takes a few minutes but when Piper finally regains control of her body she pushes Alex on the couch intent on repaying her. The brunette is cat like as she stretches her long limbs out and gets comfortable.

Starting from her ankles, Piper spreads Alex's long legs and caresses the insides of them with her hands and following up with her mouth licking and nipping as she goes. When she gets to Alex's sex, she places a quick kiss on it and crawls on top of the waiting brunette. Piper hovers above her for a few seconds and then lowers herself onto Alex.

The moment their sexes connect, Alex lets out a little yelp and Piper almost cums at the sound of it because she hasn't even gotten _started_ with her. She sets the pace as she slowly grinds into the brunette while looking into her dark green eyes, the intensity of them sends a cold chill down Piper's spine.

_I'm gona make her want me so bad she's gona be begging for it_, she thinks and seconds later Piper feels Alex slowly moving her hips in rhythm with hers.

_Perfect._ An evil grin crosses the younger woman's face as she continues making eye contact.

Suddenly the apartment is filled with an exasperated groan. Piper not only stopped the motion of her hips, but had also pushed herself off of Alex completely and was now sitting at her feet.

The normally cool, calm and collected Alex is visibly frustrated and no matter how much she wants and tries to hide it, it's pointless. She wants Piper to fuck her seven ways to Sunday and she wants it bad. But Piper doesn't have to know that her she reminds herself, burying her inner turmoil under what she hopes is a cool mask.

The blonde continues kneeling at Alex's feet leaving feather light touches on the bottom of her feet and ankles. The fact that Piper was barely touching her when she wanted nothing more than to have her fucking her into oblivion was driving Alex crazy. She's not sure how Piper is capable of making her feel so fucking nuts but all her brain can register is the lack of fucking or at least touching. On the other hand, Piper was perfectly content with the lack of contact, enjoying the moment as she watches the brunette interestedly.

She wanted Alex to remember what she was about to do to her, she didn't this to be another fuck for her. Although Alex had already told Piper that things were different when it came to her, she still felt the need to solidify her position. Show don't tell, right? Piper shakes herself from her thoughts and watches Alex play with her own nipples. Noticing Piper's far-away look she figured that some other worldly force had made her forget the task at hand.

"Never in my life have I had to please myself because the person I'm supposed to be fucking has drifted off in a daydream." Alex's voice is thick with arousal and it catches Piper's attention. She refocuses her eyes on the older woman and watches as the brunette pulls on her own nipples. Just watching Alex touching herself is turning Piper on so much that almost gives in and fucks her right then, but quickly thinks better of it. She continues to act uninterested until she sees Alex's hands moving south towards her pussy. Quickly Piper smacks her hand away and grins.

"You're a museum, no touching."

Her comment earns her a glare from Alex, one because she had once again thrown her words back in her face and two because this wasn't the time to be fucking around. But Alex's glare only makes Piper laugh.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"If you can't take the heat then get the hell out the kitchen." Piper states boldly as she watches the smirk grow on Alex's face.

_That fucking goddamn irritating motherfucking smirk! _

"Sweetheart I built and _own_ the fucking kitchen, do your worst." She retorts back in her typical cocky manner.

_Yup, last straw. Over it._

Alex's confidence is what caught Piper in her web, it's what draws everyone towards her. She walks around and gives off this vibe that she's not to be fucked with, ever, and people respect it. But at the present time, Piper planned on being everything _but _respectful. The way she saw it Alex needed to be taught some humility and that she was the perfect person to teach her.

"Good, don't move then." Winking at Alex, Piper hops off the couch and walks away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Alex calls out after her.

The blonde looks back over her shoulder, "All in good time Al."

It's not long before Piper returns and finds Alex still lying on the couch the way she'd left her. The brief relief that Piper feels at seeing Alex had obeyed her, is soon replaced with mischief.

"I brought you a present Al." Piper says seductively.

"Ohh is it a puppy?"

"No, better! Now get up." Sick of Alex's cockiness and sarcasm her voice changes, going from playful to authoritative in a millisecond.

Piper reveals that she's holding her ripped leggings behind her back and in one graceful motion Piper jumps on top of the brunette and grabs for her wrist. Before Alex can figure out what's going on her wrist are already tied together and Piper is admiring her handiwork, making sure that she can't get out or untie them. It also turns out that tying Alex up is also a very effective way of shutting her up, Piper notes for future reference.

"Now we're going to play by my rules understood?"

Alex merely laughs at the blonde, "You're rules kid? And what do they include besides tying me up and holding me hostage?" Alex lifts her bound wrists in front of her face.

Piper waggles her eyebrows at Alex, "Rule one: no smirking or smartass remarks. But I don't anticipate either of these things happening."

"Oh really? And what if either just so happens to happen?"

"Try me and find out," Piper responds coolly as she continues. "Rule two: No noise. Keep quiet. No moans, no groans, and no squeals or whatever other noises you _will_ find yourself wanting to make. No nothing, Got it?"

"First off, you're speaking very highly of yourself and your capabilities so I hope you perform as well as you talk." Piper simply scoffs at Alex's downplay of the situation. "But umm, what exactly am I allowed to do then?"

Piper gives Alex her best smile as she answers. "Beg."

"Beg?" Alex questions incredulously.

"Beg," Piper repeats nonchalantly. "The only thing I want to hear from you, is you begging me to fuck you."

Immediately Alex feels her entire body starting to tingle in excitement. Her mind is telling her to resist the blonde as long as possible, but her body has already begun betraying her.

"I don't beg Piper." She says, hopeful that her words are convincing to not only Piper but her mind and body as well.

"You will today." Piper counters confidently with a smirk as Alex eyes the blonde, trying to judge her seriousness.

Seeing Alex's mind at work, Piper leans down and kisses her hard, effectively shutting down any thought process she could possibly be having. She pushes her tongue past her lips and immediately feels Alex's tongue against her. They duel, fighting for control and for a moment or two Piper lets Alex win, but only to maintain the illusion that she still holds the power. When Piper pulls away from there kiss, Alex starts to protest but a warning look from Piper shuts her up.

Piper amusedly shakes her head at Alex's lack of self control. _There's no way it's going to be this easy._

She moves her attention away from Alex's lips and pushes brunette's head up, giving her better access to her neck. Slowly Piper licks her way from the base of neck to her chin, feeling as Alex tries to reposition herself after an unwarranted shiver of pleasure from Piper's tongue. She was imagining Piper's tongue roaming over other places of her body but she _really _didn't want or need Piper to know that.

"Alex you're really not going to make this _that_ easy for me are you?" Piper teases, but judging from Alex's face she's far from amused. "You know you could just beg me right now and I'd give you what you wanted right?" As if on cue she gets another glare from Alex.

"Fine, have it your way!" Piper says as she leans forward, making sure to drag her own still hot core up Alex's stomach as she continues licking the brunette all over, leaving wet lines alone the pale skin. Eventually Piper makes her way up to Alex's ear where she bites the lobe and traces her outer ear with the tip of her tongue.

"I'm going to lick you from head to toe." She breathes into Alex's ear and listens as Alex inhales deeply and then exhales a shaky breath. There's no visible frustration on her face anymore but it's obvious to Piper that the brunette's outer shell is cracking. Encouraged, she kisses her way back to Alex's collar bone and then sits up straight.

She looks at Alex who has her eyebrows raised as if asking if that was Piper's best effort. It's clear that Alex still isn't ready to relinquish control and a sly smile appears on Piper's face upon her recognition of this. She reaches forward and plays with Alex's hardened nipples, squeezing them hard before softening her touch and soothing them. Piper then pushes Alex's bound wrists above her head as she leans down and creates a suction around one nipple while massaging Alex's other breast. She bites down and pulls on it making Alex arch her back as she tries to keep quiet but even still a small whimper slips out of her lips.

Figuring that the noise hadn't been loud to punish her, Piper continues her movements licking the entirety of Alex's right breast before moving on the left one and copying her motions. With every touch, Piper can hear and feel as Alex's breathing starts to pick up and she revels in the fact that Alex is losing this battle. Her breathing had picked up and if Piper's honest, it sounds like Alex was in the middle of Lamaze class.

"Al, you sound like the early morning Lamaze class at the Y." Piper states as she attempts to keep the smile off of her face. But she loses it when Alex holds up her bound wrists and flips her off even though she is still breathing heavily and has her eyes shut.

Once both breasts had been thoroughly attended to, the blonde leaves open-mouthed kisses down Alex's stomach, feeling as the muscles jump and twitch the closer she gets to her center. Stopping at Alex's navel, Piper dips her tongue inside and swirls it around just for a little added torture.

After what seems like years, Piper finally reaches Alex's as she lingers for a moment, feeling the heat and energy radiating from the brunette's body. Alex had _been_ ready for Piper to stop playing around and just fuck her already, but she knew better than to say so. There was no way she was letting this WASP get the best of her, even if her pussy was throbbing and she could feel her own wetness dripping down her legs. And Piper had to admit that she didn't think that Alex would have been able to keep quiet for this long, but she had saved the best for last.

She begins moving towards Alex's aching cunt and is met halfway when Alex lifts up her hips. The gesture makes Piper laugh because she knows that under the cool demeanor that Alex is currently wearing so well, is a woman ready to explode.

"Alex?" The feeling of Piper's breath against her sex and the sound of her voice forces Alex's eyes open. She opens her mouth to speak but remembers Piper's "rules" and quickly shuts it, choosing to squint at Piper instead.

"You're allowed to answer my question, okay?" Alex bites her lip and tries to control her breathing, her arousal is through the roof and Piper want to fucking as she nods her head just in case it is a trap, there's no way Piper is going to catch her off-guard, even in her aroused state.

Piper hadn't expected Alex to speak, she knew the brunette was playing it safe but her next words couldn't have kept the raven haired woman silent for all the money in the world.

"Who's the boss?"

The pleased glint in Piper's eyes and the evil smirk on her lips only makes Alex groan. "Fuck you! I'm still the boss, I'm just…just on vacation and you're filling innuuuh." She can't stop the moan that morphs her last word.

"That's definitely the wrong fucking answer!" Piper laughs. "You're not very good at this game are you?" She questions sarcastically as she pushes Alex's legs apart and sits in-between them. Without waiting for an answer, she pulls Alex flush against her and immediately the raven haired woman wraps her legs around Piper's back.

Piper easily slides two fingers into Alex who arches her back at the contact she'd been waiting fucking forever for. She pulls her coated fingers out and sucks the wetness off of them as Alex watches almost slack jawed and with wide dark eyes.

She dips her fingers back into Alex's warm heat and begins moving them painfully slow in a screwing motion. Every time her palm faces upward she taps Alex's enlarged clit causing her entire body to jerk. But soon Alex begins to squirm, she _needs _more from Piper, just as the blonde had expected. They both know how to move things along, but it's become a waiting game. In other words, shit had gotten real.

"Tell me what you want Alex." Piper says in a husky tone. It's a game to get Alex to crack first, but she's just as involved because she knows that the opportunity to one up Alex doesn't knock twice.

"Fuck…no." Alex breathes out in-between a stifled moan. "You're not going to wi–"

Her sentence is finished as another moan rather than an actual word because Piper had decided to curl her fingers at that moment rendering Alex speechless.

"Say it Alex." But the brunette refuses again with a vigorous shake of her head. Piper repeats her name but is met with another head shake. For a moment it seems as though Alex is going to outwait Piper and ruin her plans, until the blonde curls her fingers again and this time, hits that one spot that tramples on every last ounce of Alex's self-control.

Piper watches smugly as Alex attempts to grab at the couch pillow cushions forgetting her wrists are bound. Alex was tiptoeing on the edge on the line of defeat, almost ready to wholeheartedly saying to hell with it and screaming 'fuck me' at Piper. But her ego just wouldn't let her, not yet, even if her body was giving her away.

"Say it." Piper hisses out as her own breathing has picked up in anticipation of what's to come, or rather _cum_. Just to add insult to injury, Piper starts sliding in and out of Alex, hitting that new-found sweet spot every once in a while to remind Alex who's really in control.

But her movements don't last long as she hasn't forgotten her ultimate goal and her timing couldn't have been more perfect.

"For fuck's sake Piper, stop playing around!" Alex yells in a husky voice, her patience completely gone and her body electric and buzzing.

"Stop playing around and do what?" Piper asks feigning innocence.

"Don't be difficult!" Alex whines, still not ready to give in.

"Ask and you shall receive." Piper brushes her hand against Alex's clit sending an electric current through the brunette's body.

"Uhhh, fuck me! Do something! _PLEASE _just stop torturing me. Either fuck me or untie my hands so I can do it my damn self!" Alex's voice is almost unrecognizable as it's filled with need.

_BINGO_.

Piper begins moving in and out of Alex fulfilling her need and making the brunette's wetness coat her own thighs and the younger woman's hands. The sounds coming out of Alex's talented mouth alone are enough to have Piper worked up and wanting that mouth on her own cunt all over again. Unfortunately she knows that she's had her fair share of Alex already today, she comes up with an idea that a close second.

She pulls her fingers out of Alex and shifts herself so that she's eye-level with Alex's pussy and begins lapping away, cleaning up the mess she's made. She eases two fingers back into her and suckson her clit, making the brunette's moans grow louder and fill the air around them. Piper's tongue keeps pace with her fingers as Alex writhes in pleasure, her orgasm already close.

She grabs two fists full of blonde hair, holding on like it's her lifeline as her muscles begin to jump and quiver. Piper deepens her touch when Alex's walls start pulsing and contracting, drawing her fingers in even deeper making it hard for her to continue thrusting into her. But Piper keeps going and brings on Alex's orgasm full force. The older woman squeezes her eyes shut as her senses explode and her body quivers and quakes. Piper removes her fingers from Alex's hot center but keeps leisurely licking her clit until Alex pushes her head away from her hypersensitive button.

She slides up Alex's sleek body and kisses her. Alex licks some of her own juices off of Piper's chin and then gives her one last peck. Their kiss is short but they're both spent from the culmination of the night's events and lay down together.

"You're rules suck." Alex says in an almost serious voice making Piper scoff.

As punishment Piper brushes her leg against Alex's still sensitive clit making her body jerk. "Your body says otherwise smartass."

Alex catches her breath again and holds up her wrists. "Fuck youu! But am I at least allowed to get untied yet?" She pouts at Piper for added effectiveness

Piper laughs as she unties Alex's wrists and kisses them. "Better?"

"Much!" Alex wraps her arm around Piper's shoulders and pulls them back down on the couch and entangle their legs together. It's quiet for a while before the silence is broken by the blonde.

"You know I won right." It's a bold statement said with even more confidence, almost rivaling Alex's.

"Fuck you Piper, I have no idea what you're talking about and if you ever bring this up again I'll be forced to make bad things happen to you!" She starts tickling the blonde making her squeal like a little girl. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Alex's rolls off the couch and grabs Piper as she does, hoisting her over her shoulder like a fireman. She gives Piper's bare ass a few smacks as she makes her way to the kitchen making Piper yell at her halfheartedly. But instead Alex bites her ass cheek as they reach the kitchen. Just as Piper opens her mouth to yell at her again she's spun around and facing the front of the refrigerator.

"Open the fridge and grab a few waters," Alex instructs Piper over her shoulder which she does. They make their way to the bedroom and Alex throws Piper down on her bed.

"Oh my fucking god did you buy a fucking cloud for a mattress?"

"Hell yeah, best decision I ever made!" Alex says proudly and jumps into bed next to Piper.

They talk for a bit and eventually Piper finds herself giggling at the recent memory of them in living room. Alex looks over at her confused at first but then a wide grin soon replaces the confusion.

"Did I literally just fuck you silly?" Piper narrows her eyes at the woman across from her as she tries to hold in her giggles. "Oh yeah I definitely just fucked you silly." Alex high-fives herself as Piper watches.

"Are you always this weird? But I was giggling because–" Alex cuts her off.

"Because I fucked you silly, yeah I know. We've already established that." She high fives herself again as Piper shakes her head and puts her hand over Alex's talented mouth.

"Shut up. Piper is talking!" Both of Alex's perfectly arched eyebrows fly up to her hairline at Piper referring to herself in the third person. "Like I was saying, I was giggling because I didn't know that telling the truth could be so, so…_rewarding_."

"And how many times were you _rewarded_ kid?" Piper blushes and Alex laughs. "It was six, and I think you might need some more _private lessons_ but it's okay because I'm more than willing to put in the extra effort if you are."

She leans in to kiss Piper but she's pushed away playfully by the drowsy blonde.

"If I'm not mistaken you were _rewarded_ a few times too!" Piper mocks back at the now grinning raven haired woman

"Mmm, yeah I was." Alex waggles her eyebrows and continues, "But umm, I was thinking about what you said earlier."

The brunette's face is serious and the smile falls from Piper's face, she immediately gets nervous.

What if Alex had changed her mind about wanting Piper? What if she had just wanted her for sex and after getting it had realized that Piper and all of her WASPy drama wasn't worth it?

A lump begins forming in Piper's throat as she answers. "Alex I said a lot earlier…" Her voice comes out soft and a bit unsteady.

"I meant about me owing Molly for making you go out with me…"

"Jesus Christ Alex!" Piper is instantly relieved that Alex hadn't been talking about their argument in the park and quickly plays off her concern as chastisement.

"For the millionth time it's POLLY! How many different variations of her name are you going to come up with before you get it right?" She questions asks half jokingly.

"Ohh I dunno, I've got a few more up my sleeve." Alex pretends to roll up her non-existent sleeve, "But yeah you were definitely right, and you owe Nicky too so we've got do something for them." The mere thought of telling Polly and Nicky that they were right makes Piper groan aloud.

"We have to don't we?" She whines.

Alex chuckles at Piper and nods her head. "You know we're never going hear the end of this right kid?"

"Ughhhh, I already know we're not. That's why I asked if we _had_ to."

"Mmm well we can deal with that later because I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." Alex lets out a long yawn as she looks at the sleepy blonde across from her. "Be my little spoon?"

Without another word Piper turns over and snuggles up to Alex who wraps a strong, tattooed arm around the shorter woman's waist. Once Piper is comfortable Alex buries her head into her neck and inhales her scent.

"Al?"

"Mhmm?"

"I thought you didn't cuddle?" Piper asks with in a hint of sarcasm.

Alex lets out a raspy chuckle. "I don't kid. But I think that maybe, just _maybe_ if you're good, I could make an exception for you."

It's clear that she's joking, but there's also a level of sincerity in her voice that Piper almost misses. Already half asleep thanks to the six orgasms and marathon sex session they had just finished. That coupled with the feeling of Alex's supple breast on her back and those comforting arms around her waist were the two, three punch in the fight against sleep.

Piper curses herself for being so sleepy and not having a better response. She finally has Alex to herself and they aren't arguing or fucking, they can finally just talk but of course it's taking everything in her just to keep her eyes open.

"Mmm exception…sounds good, maybe we can make more later or something…" Her voice trails off. _What the fuck! Stay up!_ She mentally yells at herself, but it's a wasted attempt as sleep continues to force her eyelids closed. It's not long before she's sound asleep in Alex's arms.

"Kid?" Alex sits up slightly and sees that Piper's eyes are closed and her mouth is slightly agape, the sight makes her smile to herself.

"Down goes Frazier!" She whispers and lies back down; listening to the sound of Piper's steady breathing as she too drifts off into sleep at ease and in high spirits, it had been long fucking night to say the least.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will get back to the story line but I figured you guys needed a little break from the drama. **__**But seriously thanks for sticking with me guys h**_opefully you all aren't too mad at me and want to continue reading because chapter 13 is on its way and hopefully will be out soon, I promise ;)  


_**Don't forget to leave a review! And d**__**id anyone catch that double entendre at the end? haha**_


End file.
